6 & 7 Mixing Things Up
by Daintress
Summary: I put up with Severus because I know he isn't like his father. The Black family aren't Death Eaters yet, but they support the Dark Lord none the less. I don't think I want you becoming friends with their son. AU since HBP.
1. Chapter 1 Visiting

Chapter 1 ~ Visiting  
  
Muriel was sitting with her father at the formal dining room table when their owl, Gypsy, flapped through the window and deposited a letter in Mr. Deesia's lap. Muriel wordlessly handed the bird a bit of her toast and it flew off again.  
  
The summer was half gone. Severus had finally started acting semi-normal again. He was still blocking her, but he'd at least been able to give her a reason. His father was pressuring him. She worried about it all the time. Severus was learning Occlumency, from Papa no less, so that he wouldn't betray himself when his father questioned him about becoming a Death Eater. Muriel had been silent all through breakfast as she pondered this. There just HAD to be a way to get Severus out of the house before his father forced him to take the dark mark. It was this thought that had her so distracted that she missed what her father said.  
  
"What Papa?" she asked, snapping out of her own thoughts. Her father was examining an unopened envelope suspiciously.  
  
"The Black family crest," he said again, showing her the wax. "Why would anyone from that family be writing to me?"  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'd forgotten! It must be from Sirius. It's alright, Papa, he's a friend." Her father was now looking over the envelope at her as though she was crazy.  
  
"I put up with Severus because I know he isn't like his father." His voice was hard, and though his thoughts were continually veiled from her, Muriel could feel that he was worried. "The Black family aren't Death Eaters yet, but they support the Dark Lord none the less. I don't think I want you becoming friends with their son."  
  
"Papa! He's best friends with James Potter!" She knew she sounded utterly exasperated. Her mother would have said that she'd played her Ace too soon. But her mother was gone now, and Muriel wasn't altogether upset about that. On the other hand, her mother would have been only too happy to send her to the Blacks'. "Please just read it and see what he says." She added this a little more quietly, hoping he would listen more to what she was saying than what she was feeling. Her stomach was all in knots!  
  
Still looking at her, he slit the envelope and pulled out a short letter. His eyebrows went up and stayed that way. It seemed to Muriel that he took forever to read it. It was only a short bit of parchment, after all.  
  
"Apparated from the school once or twice, didn't you?" he asked calmly, and she knew she was in a great deal of trouble. Her father had taught her to apparate before she'd ever attended Hogwarts, but you weren't supposed to do it until you passed the ministry's test after your 6th year. The first thing she was going to do when she saw him was hex Black for letting that slip!  
  
"Yes Papa," she admitted. She fixed her eyes on the table in front of her and waited, but the tirade she expected didn't come.  
  
"And how did this young man find out?" Muriel ventured to look up at him. He had a small smile on his face and she judged that he was in an indulgent mood, so she took a deep breath.  
  
"Did mother ever mention that I sent you a letter asking for some new clothes the year before last?" He shook his head sadly. "Well, a Gryffindor girl named Lily Evans had a pair of blue jeans that I liked a lot. I sent an owl to ask if you could send me a pair."  
  
"Oh no." her father said dejectedly.  
  
"She sent me a howler." Muriel tried to keep the emotion out of her voice. "She told the entire school that her daughter would not be dressing like that filthy mud blood in her blue jeans. I actually had to stand up on the table to get everyone's attention, and stun someone to prevent a fight. I even apologized. Lily came and found me afterward and offered to have her mother get me a pair. I told her I had a better idea. The next Hogsmeade weekend I apparated to London and bought 3 pairs of jeans." She looked up, feeling rather ashamed of herself. Her father had taught her to apparate so she could escape if the Death Eaters ever tried to capture her, not so she could go on an unaccompanied shopping trip to London. "Lily must have told Sirius," she finished quietly.  
  
To her surprise her father was laughing softly to himself. When his eyes finally met hers, though, his smile melted away again. "But why would your friend Lily have told a Slytherin that you could apparate?"  
  
"Oh, he's not in Slytherin House, Papa. He's a Gryffindor." They were both startled by the doorbell.  
  
"That will be young Mr. Black," her father said tonelessly, but a smile was playing on the corners of his lips. Muriel jumped from her seat. "I will get the door, young lady!" He sounded strict, but he was smiling in earnest now.  
  
"Yes, Papa. I'll just go change into my dress robes!" She heard her father's laughter again as she raced up the stairs and knew she would be allowed to go.  
  
When she came downstairs Sirius was waiting for her, looking rather pale. 'Lord only knows what Papa said to scare him!' she thought, fighting back her laughter. A moment later her father came downstairs as well, and handed her a bag.  
  
"You'll be spending the night at the Blacks' tonight, since I will likely be away until late tomorrow afternoon." He wasn't smiling, and suddenly neither was Muriel. This wasn't like him at all.  
  
"Papa, will you be alright?" she whispered.  
  
"Of course." He sounded worried, though. "Your mirror is in the bag, be sure to keep it near you and I will contact you when I can."  
  
"Yes, Papa."  
  
"Go on, then, have a good time." He was smiling again, though it looked rather forced. She let Sirius lead her outside and watched her father close the door. When she turned back to Sirius, she saw that his face was now deathly white.  
  
"Come on!" He grabbed the sleeve of her violet robe and pulled her onto what she could only assume was a flying carpet. He was staring at Severus' house, so she did too. As they rose into the air she saw that Mr. Snape had emerged from the house. She knew it was he, in spite of the mask he wore. He was heavier than Severus was and a bit taller. Sirius steered the carpet right into a cloud to keep Mr. Snape from seeing them, which is why neither saw a second figure exit the house as well.  
  
"Snape is a Death Eater?" Sirius was nearly hysterical. Muriel hadn't quite planned on this.  
  
"I told you not to come here. Why didn't you just let me apparate to your house?" her voice was as cold as the saturated air through which they flew.  
  
"He's your best friend, you must have known! Why haven't you told anyone? Why haven't you told your father?" This was definitely not what Muriel had hoped her time alone with Sirius would be like.  
  
"Not Severus, his father! And I haven't told Papa because he's a Death Eater too." This had the effect of closing Sirius' open mouth and giving her time to explain. "Listen. You know my abilities. My father blocks me at every turn. I can't read him at all, so once I forced the issue. I sneaked into his room one night last summer and cast the spell. I saw it all. But I never told him what I'd done. Severus and I decided that it was best to ignore what our parents were doing for as long as we could. When he feels the call of the dark mark, he tells me it's ministry business and off he goes. He can tell that I'm worried, but who wouldn't be worried about Auror's business?" She was out of breath, so she fell silent, waiting for Sirius' response.  
  
He thought about asking her why she didn't turn them both in, but he knew why. Where would she live? How would anyone catch them anyway? And most importantly, would they come back to get even with her if she did?  
  
"I've always been the white sheep in the Black family," said finally, staring hard into her eyes. "Looks like we really are in the same boat." She nodded silently and he realized she was fighting back tears. He looked away.  
  
The sun had burned away the clouds by the time they reached Grimmauld Place. Muriel cast her invisibility charm as they descended and held it until they stood in front of the house. Sirius rolled the carpet and hoisted it up under his arm. He offered her a hand and she took it, not allowing herself to hesitate. "Up for some good news?" he asked slyly as he opened the front door. She narrowed her eyes and nodded warily. "My parents won't be back until dinner."  
  
As Muriel got into bed that night, content from dinner with Sirius, and his brother and father, she was startled by her father's voice whispering her name. She took her mirror out of the pocket of her pajama shirt. "Papa?" she whispered back. Her father's face appeared, looking pale and drawn.  
  
"Muriel, you're going to have to stay with the Blacks longer than I'd expected. I'll send your things over as soon as I can. Whatever you do, don't come back to the house. And don't go anywhere but Diagon Alley this summer. Don't go into muggle London, all right?" He was panicking, but Muriel stayed calm. After all, she already knew why he was telling her this.  
  
"Yes, Papa." His face disappeared. It was a long time before Muriel was able to fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dueling Lessons

Chapter 2 ~ Dueling Lessons  
  
Mrs. Black was sitting alone at the kitchen table when Muriel awoke and went downstairs. She had been away most of the night and had missed dinner. "Regalus mentioned that we had company." Muriel was a bit startled to find herself alone with Mrs. Black, but recovered quickly and thanked her graciously for allowing her to stay.  
  
"Papa and I really appreciate you letting me stay with you last night. He's been very busy." She felt uncomfortable under Mrs. Black's hard, dark eyes. She was also acutely aware that Mrs. Black was excellent at Occlumency.  
  
"Yes, I expect the ministry will have their hands full for quite some time. Coffee?" Mrs. Black got up suddenly and poured them each a cup, then returned to the table.  
  
"Thank you." Muriel knew she'd better broach the subject now. "Mrs. Black? My father contacted me last night." She saw the knowing grin on the older woman's face and set her mug down. This woman knew about her father! Well, that explained why she was being so pleasant. Muriel smiled back, knowing she could use this information.  
  
"I'm sure you're aware that he's not going to be available much this summer. He suggested that you might be willing to let me stay here, as a favor to him." Now Mrs. Black was smiling in earnest. She was glad that the girl knew the real reason that her father would be busy for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Of course, my dear. We'd be glad to have you stay. Perhaps you could give my sons some dueling lessons. As I'm sure you've noticed, our home is well protected from the Ministry's magic detecting charms."  
  
Mur bit back a smirk. Apparently Regalus had told his mother about the duel at the end of last year. "Yes, Mrs. Black. But I don't think - "  
  
Mrs. Black cut her off. "If you're staying the summer, you'd best call me Mum." She stood suddenly, and smiled at the girl before leaving.  
  
'Perhaps this is just what we need to get Sirius to see reason,' she thought to herself as she headed upstairs. 'After all, what better way to bring him back into the family than to set this pretty young daughter of a Death Eater on him?'  
  
By the time Sirius came downstairs, Muriel was already sitting on the back porch watching the muggles on either side of the fence chatting to one another. To them, she knew, there was no yard between them. They couldn't see her or hear her. It was unnerving. "What did you say to my mother?" he asked as he opened the door to join her. "She was downright pleasant to me a moment ago!" Muriel looked up at him with a worried expression, and told him all about her father's request and how his mother had responded. She was a little amused at the sudden wave of anxiety that she felt from him when he understood that she'd be staying with them for the next 3 weeks.  
  
"Well, if she knows about your dad, then she's probably counting on you to make a dark wizard out of me." he laughed nervously and she smiled. "She's been very disappointed in my tendency toward harmless pranks."  
  
"Harmless pranks!" Muriel exclaimed. "Didn't you mention to her about sending Severus to meet Remus at the full moon?"  
  
Sirius looked at the ground. "I'm not proud of that." He spoke quietly.  
  
She snorted forcefully, and he looked up again. "I imagine not. Especially since Severus would likely have killed Remus to save himself. He's perfectly capable of it you know." From the look on his face it seemed that this hadn't occurred to Sirius at all. "Potter must have realized it, that's why he went after him. There aren't many curses that work on werewolves, Sirius, but there are a few and Sev knows what they are."  
  
They fell silent. Sirius was beside himself. The fact was that he hadn't considered that Severus might be a danger to Remus. He'd thought, after the long talk he'd had with Dumbledore, that he understood where to draw the line with his pranks. But obviously he still hadn't thought it through entirely if he missed something that was so obvious to Muriel.  
  
He was just wondering how he could change the topic of conversation when she did it for him. "Why did you invite me here, Black?" He groaned inwardly. The only other thing he really wasn't prepared to discuss. "Your reputation precedes you," she continued. "You've dated every other girl in my dormitory, after all," she paused, then continued a little more forcefully. "We've spent the last 5 years at Hogwarts hexing each other in the hallways and all the sudden you want me to come to dinner? Why?" Her gray eyes were fixing him with a piercing stare, but he met them anyway.  
  
"Why did you agree to come?" he asked quietly. He seemed so utterly different from the boy he was at school. She'd spent a good deal of time last year comforting her friend Marisa when she'd caught him kissing someone else, and he had only laughed. 'Why AM I here?' she asked herself suddenly.  
  
The answer came to her in a sudden wave of understanding. It was what she felt from him. His range of emotion was so like what she'd come to cherish from Severus. So like what she'd lost when Sev learned Occlumency. But she couldn't tell that to Sirius. She wasn't even sure she was ready to admit it to herself.  
  
"Well," she answered slowly, choosing her words carefully and not meeting his eyes, "any girl would be flattered to have your attention." He looked away from her quickly, and she could see that he was turning a bit red. "But that isn't why I agreed to come." She took a deep breath. He was staring out into the yard. It struck her as odd that she suddenly wasn't feeling anything from him until she realized that he was feeling precisely as confused as she was. Their emotions matched so well that she couldn't tell the difference.  
  
"Have you tried at all to keep me out of your head?" She knew the answer already. He had made no effort to shut her off. She'd thought once she explained it on the train that he, like Remus, would at least TRY to keep her from "poking around," as Severus liked to call it. Everyone who'd ever learned of her ability had made an effort to block her. In Maverick's case it had been feeble, but she'd felt it. In Malfoy's case, it had been perfect. She was still wondering how he'd found out. Maybe Severus had told him.  
  
"No," he answered, quietly. He'd heard the argument she and Snape had on the train and he wasn't about to repeat that slimy git's mistakes. As he thought about this he heard Muriel snort and looked up to see her chuckling into her fist. Some of the tension in his stomach eased a bit, and he laughed a little too.  
  
"Come on," she said, pushing her chair back as she stood. "You need to learn to cast a different shield charm." They spent the morning and half the afternoon dueling in the back yard, careful not to let any curses be deflected over the fence.  
  
The days went by quickly as Sirius and Muriel dueled. She showed him every charm, hex and jinx she'd ever found in a book, but it didn't take him long to ask the obvious question. "What about all those curses you threw at me last year?" He must have asked the same question twelve different ways, and by the end of two weeks she was still coming up with new ways to avoid answering. Today she was lucky. Her owl, Gypsy, arrived with several letters and deposited them on top of Sirius' head with a screech before landing on the fence behind him.  
  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed, as Muriel laughed.  
  
"Accio letters," was her only response. The letters flew from the ground to her hand. "Let's take a break. I'm sure one of these is from Sev, and I'd better write him back as quickly as I can." Sirius scowled and nodded, not noticing that his ear was a good deal too high on his head. She laughed quietly as she followed him upstairs to the drawing room.  
  
She finally performed the counter curse after Regalus came out of his room and stared interestedly at Sirius. "That's a real improvement. Are you thinking of leaving it like that?" He sniggered wickedly and went back into his room.  
  
Sirius threw himself onto the couch as Muriel sat down at a highly polished desk and opened a bottle of ink. She opened her book list from Hogwarts and handed Sirius his. "Looks like we'll have to head over to Diagon Alley pretty soon." Sirius didn't answer. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about Diagon Alley. They'd be sure to meet up with the rest of the marauders there, and he was a little concerned that Muriel's friendship would crumble to dust when faced with James' rather aggressive personality.  
  
Muriel wisely chose to ignore that thought. It was a valid worry that she shared. Instead, she opened the letter from Severus. "Ack!" she exclaimed. She put her forefinger in her mouth and looked at Sirius. "Stinging hex," she said thickly. She pulled the letter out carefully and pointed it away from her as she opened it. Nothing happened.  
  
"M -  
  
Are you well? Send your location by return owl and I'll pick you up. Mother says you can stay with us. I've been awaiting an owl from you for some time. My father is away. Stop sucking your finger.  
  
–Severus"  
  
"Not a very warm character is he?" Sirius asked, his head just over her shoulder. Muriel jumped.  
  
"What? Oh, this is pleasant, for Sev." She was a little embarrassed, actually, that Sirius had read it. He removed himself to the couch again. Whether he realized it or not, Severus was extremely worried that she wasn't at home. He'd obviously already figured out that she wasn't with Aunt Rosa. She pulled out a clean piece of parchment and wrote back.  
  
"S -  
  
All is well here. Father has already arranged for me to stay the summer. Hope your OWL results were satisfactory. See you on the train.  
  
–Muriel"  
  
'Now that is going to have him in a rage, but it's the best I can do,' she thought to herself, sealing the envelope and throwing it at Gypsy, who had stationed herself at the open window. The bird spread her wings and launched across the room, catching the envelope easily. She headed back out the window as Muriel called, "Don't wait around for a response!"  
  
Muriel looked back down at the last letter. It wasn't for her. "Looks like this is from Potter," she said, tossing it into Sirius' lap. He sat up with a start and ripped it open.  
  
"I wonder where Gypsy got it?" A goofy grin spread across his face. "That lousy git thinks he beat me on OWLS with his pathetic 7. Two of them weren't even E's!" Muriel smiled faintly. That sounded more like the Sirius she'd known at Hogwarts. He lowered the parchment to look at her. "I got 8, but none of them was lower than Exceeds Expectations."  
  
"That really is astounding, since I didn't even know you studied."  
  
"How'd you do, then?" He shot back, unwilling to be teased about something he really thought was a miracle to begin with.  
  
"9 OWLs if you count Arithmancy, and acceptances to all the NEWT programs I applied for." She didn't bother to mention that she'd taken her Arithmancy OWL years ago. It sounded better to say she'd beat him.  
  
Sirius chucked the paper at her and headed for the door. "Well, come on, enough letters. I'm starving." 


	3. Chapter 3 The Painter's Mirror

Chapter 3 ~ The Painter's Mirror  
  
Muriel lay in bed thinking about the reply that she'd sent Severus. She'd thought about it for days and she couldn't think of anything else that she could have told him. He would be irate if he knew she was here. Severus had hated Sirius from day one and it had only gotten worse since the werewolf incident. And she couldn't go and stay with him. Papa had specifically told her not to come home. She drifted to sleep. Her dreams were filled with the images of her childhood: Severus, pale and sick because she'd carelessly cast a spell on him without first learning the counter spell. Severus, a 1st year student upset at breakfast because Muriel had been put in the wrong house and they couldn't share a common room. Severus, comforting her in their fourth year after her mother's awful howler. Severus, pacing her dorm room deciding how to murder Avery. Severus, on the train home telling her he had no emotions left. She awoke with a start and realized that the sun had been up long since. Sirius was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mum sent me up to see if you were alright." He walked over to the bed and knelt down to look at her. Her eyes were a bit wild, but she fell back onto the pillow.  
  
"I'm fine, just overslept." He pushed a stray lock of chestnut hair out of her eyes. She shivered.  
  
"Bad dreams?"  
  
"I've had worse," she said, grimacing and sitting up. Sirius stood.  
  
"Up for a trip to Diagon Alley today? Mum said we should get it over with. She's taking Reg, but I don't think she expects us to stick with them." He knew his mother made Muriel nervous. For that matter, she made him nervous too.  
  
"Sure. I'll be down in a bit." When the door closed behind him, she got out of bed and was startled when she looked up at the mirror and saw him in it. She walked over to it. It was showing, in perfect detail, the image of Sirius as he'd walked out of the room. As she watched, it changed to her. When she moved away, it didn't disappear. A sneaking suspicion began to form in her mind. She walked back in front of it again and tapped it with her wand. "Show me the last picture again." Instantly Sirius' face replaced hers, just as it had appeared a moment ago.  
  
She threw on her robes and ran downstairs, wand out. She ran into the kitchen, startling Regalus and Mrs. Black. Sirius wasn't there. "Out on the back porch with his toast, I think," Mrs. Black responded to her unasked question.  
  
"Thanks Mum," she shouted, heading back upstairs. The next word out of her mouth was, "Rictusempra!" Sirius, caught in the back, flew into the yard, his chair landing soundly on top of him. She heard sniggering behind her.  
  
Muriel was glaring at him. "Did I deserve that?" he asked, picking himself up. His hair had come out of its ponytail, and his eyes were wide. Before answering, she rounded on the still laughing form of Sirius' little brother. "Otalgia," she hissed. Immediately both his hands flew to his ears and he ran screaming into the house. She slammed the door and rounded again on Sirius, who was now sporting his usual flirtatious grin.  
  
"You enchanted the mirror in my bedroom to store images," she accused, her wand pointing at his chest. Sirius swallowed hard, the grin disappearing instantly. He had known that the mirror did that. And he'd thought about sneaking in there once or twice to see what it would show him, but he hadn't done it. And he certainly hadn't been the one to enchant the mirror in the first place.  
  
He laughed, then, as she dropped her wand. She must have caught what he was thinking. "It's a painter's mirror. It was meant to capture an image so the painter's subject wouldn't have to stand still all day." He explained as she looked sheepishly at the ground.  
  
"I guess I lost my temper," she mumbled. He walked over. When she looked up he was grinning at her again.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think I've done that once or twice." She smiled back, remembering how angry he'd been when she'd thrown James in the lake.  
  
"So go on," she said, putting her wand into her robes. He tilted his head sideways and gave her a questioning look. "I hit you in the back with a spell. Our ongoing duel dictates that you get a shot at me. I'd rather have it now than when I'm not expecting it."  
  
Sirius thought fast and came up with the perfect spell. He'd heard Lily telling one of the younger Gryffindors about it last year. He whispered it so that she wouldn't hear. Muriel felt the spell hit her, but nothing seemed to happen. She looked at her arms and down at her bare feet. She checked for a tail. She pulled her long, chestnut hair around in front of her eyes to see what color it was.  
  
Finally she asked, "What did you do?" Sirius just grinned and shook his head. "What?"  
  
Instead he walked away from the house and sat down at the base of the tree. She followed, bemusedly wiggling her toes. "I'm not sprouting any extra appendages, so what did you do?" At this he snorted, but he still wouldn't give her a straight answer.  
  
Instead he asked, "How do you feel?" They were sitting with their backs against the tree, shoulders touching, and when she turned to answer she found him already looking at her. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of her hair.  
  
"What do you mean? I feel fine. I should be asking you, since you're the one who flew across the yard!"  
  
He chuckled at that, then took her hand. "No, I mean how do you feel about this," he asked again. He held the back of her hand up to his cheek and she felt her heart flutter a bit.  
  
"The same as I felt half an hour ago when you brushed my hair out of my face." Her voice was unsteady and she looked away. She was confused. Maybe that accounts for why it took her so long to figure out what he'd cursed her with. It was almost a full minute before she dropped his hand and jumped up.  
  
"You tricked me!" Muriel was trying hard to look angry, but she couldn't help but smile. Sirius was grinning very broadly and nodding.  
  
"A simple infatuation spell, only lasts a few minutes. All I needed to know was that you felt no change, and I would know that you were already infatuated." He stood too.  
  
"Outsmarted by a Gryffindor," she laughed as he put his arms around her.  
  
"We Gryffindors may not study, but we do know how to get what we want."  
  
Muriel looked up into his eyes. It was hard to imagine eyes so dark shining that way. "And what is it that you want?" she asked quietly. She felt his hand passing gently through her hair as he bent slowly and brushed her lips with his.  
  
"Oi, SIRIUS! MUM SAYS IT'S TIME TO GO!"  
  
The shout from the house pulled him upright, but he didn't turn around. "That will do to start," he murmured. 


	4. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Chapter 4 ~ Diagon Alley  
  
The remainder of the morning was spent wandering in and out of shops in Diagon Alley. It wasn't until they stopped for ice cream that they were confronted with someone they knew.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Sirius asked suddenly, turning sharply in his chair and scanning the passing crowd. Muriel only shook her head. "It's Bellatrix," he groaned a moment later as the laugh rang out again.  
  
Muriel swore. She remembered Bellatrix well enough from their parents' parties. She could just imagine what the girl was like now. "I didn't see her at the Christmas Party fourth year," Mur commented, realizing it for the first time.  
  
"I heard she was on some special mission for Riddle," Sirius replied vaguely. As much as he despised his family, it wouldn't do to tell their secrets. Mur's eyes narrowed.  
  
"The Casa," she whispered distractedly.  
  
Sirius started. "You know about that?" He'd thought for once he'd protect the family's secrets and not mention exactly what his cousin's mission had been. But he'd been told. Indeed, Bella's favor with the Dark Lord had been flaunted before him as if she'd been elected Minister of Magic.  
  
"Black, do you know who owns the Casa de la Fontana Affascinato? We learned about it in History of Magic once. Third year, I think." Her tone was teasing, though her face still held a shadow that Sirius had come to associate with trouble. He shook his head, unconsciously fingering his wand. "Currently the only resident is my Aunt Rosa, but Papa owns it. It was enchanted by an eccentric uncle to the family around the time Hogwarts was founded. The Casa was attacked over holiday our fourth year. No one was killed, and the Fontana wasn't breached, but Papa was furious. I wonder if he knew it was Riddle who ordered the attack?"  
  
Sirius' eyes were wide and he swallowed hard. "What do you mean, no one was killed?"  
  
"Well, the fountain has only killed a handful of people over the centuries. Er- twelve, total, I think. It drowns them. A compulsion spell to open the person's mouth, then the water forces itself into his lungs."  
  
"Twelve is more than a handful, Mur," Sirius said dryly, shaking his head. He didn't remember hearing about the Casa de la Fontana Affascinato in class, but then, he skipped History of Magic pretty regularly. But he now remembered what little his mother had told him of it. It wasn't the sort of place one should try to attack.  
  
"Depends on the size of the hands," she replied glibly. She could sense his discomfort with the subject and was trying to change topics.  
  
"Yours are tiny," he replied, immediately distracted. He took her free hand in both of his, ignoring his ice cream, and forgetting, for the briefest moment, what had spurred their conversation.  
  
However, Bellatrix LeStrange wasn't easily forgotten. "Ah, look. My disgraced cousin and his new mudblood girlfriend." She was standing close behind Mur, who swung out of her chair with her wand in her hand so quickly that even a dangerous woman like Bellatrix was forced back a step. Sirius stood as well.  
  
"Sit down, Black," Mur spat, not sparing him a glance. He sat, wand in hand and glaring, as Bella laughed. Behind her, Mur could see Bella's sister, Narcissa, her arm linked with Malfoy's as they hurried toward them.  
  
"What's your name, mudblood?" Bella taunted. Mur locked her eyes with Malfoy's, who looked far more concerned than she'd expected. She could take advantage of that.  
  
"Women of my social standing don't present themselves, Mrs. LeStrange," she said, smirking. Sirius stood again, but Mur continued before he got a chance to speak. "Perhaps Mr. Malfoy will present me?" she asked sweetly. She was gratified when Bella swung around to look at the nervous couple. Malfoy recovered quickly, a familiar sneer settling over his features.  
  
"Well, Bella, it seems you've offended Miss Deesia." As he spoke, Muriel summoned Bellatrix' wand, which she had not drawn, and passed it behind her to Sirius, who hid it quickly. She could feel his nervousness. He'd never purposely antagonized his older cousin before, knowing how cruel she could be.  
  
When Bella turned around again, she'd plastered a smile on her face. "Deesia? I was told Sirius was dating a Ravenclaw."  
  
"Apparently Regalus forgot to mention that not all Ravenclaws are inferior to you. I'll take some time before school begins to be sure he's clear on that point." Mur kept her voice smooth, not realizing just how much like Malfoy she sounded until she saw his knowing smirk. She returned it as Bella's eyes darkened.  
  
"Come on, Bella, we need to stop at the apothecary before we get back." Malfoy sounded remarkably pleased for someone whose newest crony was just embarrassed in the middle of the street. Muriel spared him a rare smile as Bellatrix turned to follow him. She reminded herself again to give his odd behavior some thought. Just then, Sirius tapped her shoulder and held out his cousin's wand. Mur took it and remained standing, watching them walk away.  
  
"Aren't you going to – "  
  
"As soon as she's far enough away that half the street will hear, yes, I am." Mur said, cutting him off. She heard him grumble something and sit down, his spoon clattering loudly. He was relatively sure she had a death wish.  
  
"Mrs. LeStrange?" Muriel called sweetly, but loudly, turning more than a few heads. "It seems you've left your wand at our table. I'd hate to think of you being without it." Muriel kept her tone carefully friendly, and a slight smile on her face as Bellatrix moved swiftly through the crowd to claim her wand.  
  
Muriel realized that Malfoy must have cautioned the older girl not to anger her further as Bella thanked her stiffly. Muriel ignored her thanks, choosing instead to make sure the girl never made the mistake again.  
  
"Give Malfoy a message for me," Mur said in a dangerous whisper, still holding Bella's wand. She was painfully aware of the other students around them, and for once, she didn't care to offend them. "Tell him that if he insists on surrounding himself with purebloods, he'd do well to find the ones who can tell a mudblood from one of us. Even the Dark Lord won't be pleased if you go around killing your own."  
  
Bella left in a huff as Muriel sat down. Sirius didn't look at her, choosing to keep his eyes on the street where Malfoy and Narcissa were headed toward the apothecary, Bella trailing behind in disgrace. Perhaps his mother had been right about Muriel trying to make a dark wizard out of him. He was grateful when his roving eyes caught a glimpse of someone he recognized in the crowd. Even if it was only Peter, maybe it would help break the tension he suddenly felt around Mur again.  
  
"Peter! How are you, mate? How was your summer?" Sirius leapt up and hurried out into the street to greet his friend. Peter was happy to see him too, and didn't take much convincing to join him for ice cream, until he realized Sirius wasn't alone. When he spotted Muriel, he blanched a bit and told Sirius that he'd forgot that he had to meet his parents in just a few minutes. He left with a short wave and long strides.  
  
Sirius shook his head and came back to the table. "Wonder what's up with him?" Then he saw the look of disgust on Muriel's face. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you about that."  
  
"About what?" Muriel was only beginning to feel her heart rate slow. Her little game with Bellatrix had been more dangerous than she was willing to let Sirius know.  
  
"On the train, when you were explaining how you found out we were animagi, why did you send Peter away?" He was looking at her curiously as she set down her spoon and sighed.  
  
"It's hard to explain. I've never really trusted him. You and Remus, and even Potter, you all inspire confidence somehow, but Peter doesn't. He's just a little too eager to please." Sirius seemed to think about this briefly, but then shrugged and picked up his now melted bowl of ice cream.  
  
"I don't know. It's nice having him around. Anything we don't feel like doing, he usually does for us. Besides, he's been in on everything the marauders have done since first year, and he hasn't gotten any of us in trouble yet. That is, if you don't count tripping over James' invisibility cloak when we were running around the school at night. I thought we'd given Professor McGonagal a heart attack, appearing out of nowhere like that. She felt well enough to give us all detention, though." Sirius clamed up suddenly, realizing that he'd just mentioned the invisibility cloak. As before, he scanned the passing shoppers for someone, anyone he could bring over to break the tension.  
  
Mur looked up to answer, but quickly looked back down to concentrate on her ice cream. James and his parents were headed toward them. As she knew he would, Sirius ran to greet his friend. She watched as they walked back toward her, Sirius obviously explaining as quickly as he could so there would be no repeat of what happened with Peter.  
  
"Deesia," James greeted her coldly as he sat.  
  
"Hello Potter," she replied resignedly. 'Maybe I should have owled him an apology,' she thought as Mr. Fortunesca bustled out with another sundae for James. She was spared the embarrassment of coming up with one, however, because the two friends were more than happy to chat together. She finished her ice cream in silence, thinking that no matter how she felt about Sirius it would be impossible for them to spend any time together once school started. She smiled to herself. It would probably be better to forget about the whole thing. That would be far more convenient than finding him in a broom closet with another girl anyway. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her name.  
  
"Muriel, do you want to come with us?" Sirius was looking at her, and James was looking the other way. She wasn't sure where they were headed, but it didn't matter.  
  
"No, that's all right. I have a few other things I want to pick up. I'll just meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron tonight." She hated the disappointed look he gave her, but felt a great deal more comfortable when they'd gone. She pulled out a new book, 'Dark Arts Defeated,' by Tanasha Rendor, and sat happily in the sun.  
  
She had finished half the book by the time the sun went down. She marked her page and slid it back into her shopping bag. The Leaky Cauldron was only a few minutes' walk, and soon she was back in the dingy darkness of the bar and making her way out onto the street. Sirius was waiting for her. The walk home was silent. Mrs. Black and Regalus had finished earlier, so it was just the two of them.  
  
The house was in sight when Sirius suddenly stopped and put down his bags. She turned to see what was wrong. He took her bags and put them beside his, then he mumbled a banishing charm and they watched as the bags flew through the window to Muriel's bedroom. "Come on," he said, offering her his hand. She hesitated a moment, then took it, curious.  
  
He led her down an alley between two houses and they came out near a little pond surrounded by trees. They sat down and watched a family of ducks swimming by. Muriel bit her tongue, knowing this would be a bad time to talk about ducks.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Sirius said finally. The sun was completely down by this time, and crickets were chirping everywhere, making Muriel's head hurt. She sighed. He probably did know, but that didn't make it any less true.  
  
"How James and Snape feel isn't a good enough reason for us not to see each other," he said. "At least, it isn't good enough for me." He made it sound like a challenge, and she had never yet passed up a challenge. Muriel almost laughed. If she hadn't been so lost in her own thoughts, she would surely have seen this coming. He'd obviously planned it out very well. He reached out to run his fingers through her hair again and she let him. "I can't think of a good enough reason, to be honest," he whispered. He leaned forward slowly and their eyes met. She felt his lips on hers a moment later, and was shocked to find herself kissing him back. His hand behind her head, he pushed her backwards, lowering her gently to the ground. Muriel could feel her face flush; his lips were so soft. When he finally pulled away, he was lying beside her, propped up on his elbow.  
  
He stared at her as she stared up at the stars. "What are you thinking about?" he asked finally. Her eyes darted to him so quickly that he was sure he'd startled her. He wondered briefly if she was thinking about Bellatrix, then he pushed the thought out of his own mind. He REALLY hoped his cousin wasn't waiting for them at the house.  
  
"How long it will be before I can convince you to do that again," she replied, surprising them both. He saw a flicker of humor in her eyes as he pulled her closer. 


	5. Chapter 5 Missing

Chapter 5 ~ Missing  
  
The last two days of break flew by. Bella had not made another appearance. After a brief encounter with Regalus, who went back to school with his feet on the wrong legs, Muriel made a point to clear almost all the images from the mirror in her room. Then she finished packing and enchanted her trunk to follow her downstairs. It wasn't a long walk to King's Cross Station, but Sirius and Muriel walked on either side of Mrs. Black in case they ran into any of their friends. They had decided that it would be best if everyone knew they were each seeing SOMEONE but no one knew they were seeing each other.  
  
Muriel thanked Mrs. Black again for letting her stay. Mrs. Black was kind to her and invited her to come back. Muriel noticed, however, that she said nothing at all to Sirius, but doted on Regalus and Muriel before sending them all off to the train. Regalus got away from them as quickly as he could on his mis-matched feet.  
  
Sirius found James and Peter right away and headed off down the train looking for an empty compartment. They were already discussing Quidditch loudly. Muriel shook her head. She was glad that there were no major tests for 6th years. Between classes, Quidditch, and trying to spend time with Black, she was sure she wouldn't have been able to pass them! She hadn't mentioned to him that she was trying out for the team again this year. You just can't trust a boy to keep his head when it comes to Quidditch team rivalries. She headed for the Prefect cabin at the front, anxious to see Severus.  
  
After listening to the Head Boy and Girl explain everything to the new 5th year prefects, she left the cabin hurriedly. Severus hadn't been there. She stuck her head in the door of every compartment, but he didn't seem to be on the train. She was nearing the end of the train when Remus grabbed her shoulder, startling her. "Looking for Snape?"  
  
"Yes, have you seen him?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "No, and that's not all. The 5th year Slytherin prefect is missing too." They exchanged a worried glance before Remus opened the door to the next compartment. He stuck his head inside. "Hey mates, have you seen Snape?" Muriel could hear the other marauders inside telling him that even if they had they'd be trying to forget about it by now. Remus closed the door quickly, and looked apologetically at Muriel.  
  
"Go on, I'll just finish looking in the rest of the compartments." She smiled at him as he pulled open the door again and disappeared. She looked, but Severus was definitely not on the train. When she'd gone up and down the corridor twice more, she sat down in the small space behind the doors of the last two cabins and wrapped her arms around her knees. There weren't very many reasons why a student would fail to get onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She sat quietly for so long that she was startled when she looked up and realized that it was beginning to get dark. 'Must be almost there,' she thought. She heard someone whispering and pulled out her father's mirror to find him hissing her name frantically.  
  
"Mur, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Papa!" She could see worry lines etched deeply into her father's face. She hadn't seen him since halfway through the summer when he'd told her to stay with the Blacks. It looked as though he'd aged several years since then. His eyes were dark.  
  
"Severus is here at the Ministry. They're interrogating him, and he told them that - " He stopped, remembering that he'd been keeping his identity as a Death Eater secret from her all this time.  
  
"It's all right, Papa, I know." His eyes widened but he nodded.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be bringing you in next to confirm it. They're using veritaserum, so it isn't likely to go very well. I'm going to have to disappear for a while, if I can," he added ruefully.  
  
Muriel nodded mutely. It was her greatest fear finally coming true. Then she sat up a bit straighter. "No, Papa, don't do anything yet. I have an idea."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"SEVERUS!" Muriel was running from the Great Hall at top speed. She'd looked for him all through dinner, but he hadn't appeared until just before it finished. "Severus, where've you been?" Her voice was strained and she looked worried. Severus turned from the 1st year Slytherins he was leading to the dormitory. The 5th year prefect had not turned up at school this year, so the job of showing the first years their dorms was his yet again.  
  
"I haven't been anywhere, and I'm busy just now, Mur." His voice was cool. He was still very upset with her spotty explanation of where she'd spent half the summer.  
  
"What is your password?" she demanded, loudly enough to startle him into telling them.  
  
"Hatless Hag!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you." She said briskly, turning to the 1st years. "The corridor is that way, look for the picture of a snake charmer." The first years looked terrified, but not a soul among them moved. They all turned to Severus, who looked rather shocked. Muriel was already impatient, and this delay was more than she could take. The Gryffindors were coming out of the Great Hall now too. Her wand was up. "Petrificus Totalus, Mobilius Corpus." Severus immediately went rigid and began to float ahead of her. "Now get out of here!" she snapped at the gaping first years. They ran.  
  
Muriel steered them into the secret corridor that led to the Potion Master's dungeons, and closed the portrait quietly behind them. "Look, I know you're angry, but I'm not releasing you until you hear me out. Papa just contacted me with the mirror. He said you were taken to the Ministry for questioning this morning, and as a result, he's in custody." Severus couldn't move or speak, as Muriel's curses had not yet worn off, but his eyes were wide. "You told them everything. It was veritaserum." She was crying now, more out of frustration than anything. "I'll be next. I'm sure they're already on their way, and I've got to hide." She paused. "He'll be sent to Azkaban, Sev." With a flick of her wand she set him gently on his feet again, noticing that he seemed to be regaining movement. She waited.  
  
Finally, when his lips would move, he said, "I don't remember anything before the feast. I must not have been on the train at all. Oh, Mur, I'm sorry." His coldness of moments ago had vanished. He knew that she loved her father more than anything. He sank down to the floor, as much in relief as worry. At least they hadn't asked him about himself. If they had, they certainly wouldn't have sent him back to school.  
  
"Good, then you'll help me fix it! Listen, I need the counter serum for their truth potion. I need to be able to go in there and tell them that I told you Papa was a Death Eater when we were children to scare you. I'll collaborate what you told them about your dad. He's already in hiding, and we can send Gypsy to warn him tonight." Severus nodded. Everyone knew about his father anyway. He looked up.  
  
"You'll need to know what I told them," he said quietly.  
  
Muriel nodded slowly. "It's no where near the full moon. We'll use the Shrieking Shack. The locals are used to hearing weird noises from there." She swallowed, not sure what else to say.  
  
"All right. I'll get the potion ingredients and meet you there." Severus stood, but stared at the floor as he spoke. He could feel the fear radiating from her. He turned before he opened the portrait, and went back to her. She fell against him hard and he held her for a moment. "Don't get weak on me now, Mur," he whispered into her hair. "We can do this." 


	6. Chapter 6 The Shrieking Shack

**Chapter 6 - In The Shrieking Shack**  
  
"Look at that, would you." James was pointing down the stairs at the fleeting vision of Snape floating at the end of Muriel's wand. He was about to follow when he felt Peter tugging at his robes.  
  
"James, it's Padfoot, hurry!" James and Peter ran to the other side of the hall. Remus was already bending over Sirius, who had only just opened his eyes. He groaned.  
  
"I'm going to have to learn when she's serious and when she's not," he said, flashing his friends a weak grin. "She warned me to get out of her way." He shook his head ruefully, but stopped quickly. He'd hit the wall pretty hard and moving was making his head hurt. Sirius stood up with a little help from Remus, and they all headed back to the common room. Sirius was doing his best to talk them out of searching for Muriel and Snape. "Prongs, if she blasted me imagine what she'd do to YOU!"  
  
They helped him back to the dormitory and he pled exhaustion, which wasn't exactly true. He waited until they all went back to the common room, and pulled his broomstick out from under his bed. A moment later he shot out of the window, and just in time, too. He watched as Snape, barely a shadow so far below him, prodded the knot of the whomping willow and disappeared down the tunnel.  
  
Muriel was pacing an upstairs bedroom when Severus arrived with his cauldron full of ingredients. Neither of them spoke as he prepared the potion. Severus was thankful for her silence. He needed to prepare himself. They both knew what it would take to break the memory charm.  
  
The potion took just over 2 hours to complete. They sat, still and silent on either side of the cauldron. Like veritaserum, this potion was entirely clear. It shouldn't be hard to exchange one for another. Muriel was excellent with switching spells. He looked up at her, and was surprised to see that tears were slipping silently down her face. He reached out and wiped her face. "Don't get that in the potion, you'll mess it all up," he whispered gently. It was time. He extinguished the fire under the cauldron and poured the potion into three separate vials. "That'll give you 6 hours." He spoke confidently now, trying to show some strength, not just so he could get through the next task, but so she could as well. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Muriel shook her head, but got up anyway. She watched silently as Severus pulled an armchair around to face her, tears still streaming down her face. 'This is going to be worse for her than me,' he thought. 'Then you'd best not complain!' The answer came from inside his head, but it sounded so much like Muriel that he almost laughed. Muriel raised her wand to do the one thing she'd promised herself she'd never do again. "Crucio," she whispered.  
  
Sirius sat silently on the first landing until he heard a dull thud, and what sounded like a chair being pushed forcefully against a wall. He crept cautiously up the remaining stairs. The door was open and light was streaming out of it, so he stuck his head around the doorframe. Muriel was standing over Snape, who was writhing on the ground, his face contorted with pain, though he made no sound.  
  
Without thinking, he ran forward and snatched the wand from her hand. Severus gasped and stopped moving abruptly, and Muriel pushed him roughly away. "What do you think you're doing?" he said, still gripping her wand. She didn't answer, but knelt down to Severus.  
  
"Can you remember the interrogation at all? What did you tell them, Sev?"  
  
"It wasn't enough," he rasped, taking her hand and letting her help him back into the chair. Muriel swore under her breath.  
  
"Accio wand," she said. Sirius was so shocked that it barely registered that she'd done wandless magic. He just opened his hand when it returned to her. For the first time, she looked at him. "Were you followed?" she asked roughly. He shook his head. "Go back downstairs and make sure no one comes up here, do you understand?" Her eyes were hard, in spite of her tears.  
  
"I can't let you do this, Mur. I know he's a slimy git, but - " Sirius had raised his wand, but she cut him off.  
  
"Don't be a fool. I could knock you out before you knew you'd come here and have a memory charm on you before you hit the floor." Sirius felt like he'd been slapped.  
  
"It has to happen, Black," Severus said, startling them both. "It was my idea in the first place." Sirius lowered his wand. It wasn't like him to back down from a fight, or listen to reason, but if she was this upset, then something important must hinge on this.  
  
'He's been hit with a memory charm and we have to get through it, now either stand guard or step out of the way." With her jaw set in a determined scowl she turned away from him to face Severus again. "You're sure you remember nothing?" Severus didn't move.  
  
It was all she could do to speak the curse a second time, but she managed it, and held it in place by letting her mind dwell on her father's capture. As if from a distance, she heard Sirius' footsteps pounding down the stairs. By the time he came back up, Muriel was helping Severus back into the chair. They both looked grim, but triumphant.  
  
"It's gone. I can remember everything." Severus raised his head to see that the rest of the marauders had joined Black at the door. "He was followed." Muriel spun quickly. She couldn't stand the look on Sirius' face, but it was nothing to the look of fury that James was giving her. She stunned him without a second thought, and turned back to Severus as Sirius tackled Peter to stop him from interfering.  
  
"There isn't enough time for you to sort it all out and tell me. I've got to get back up there before they suspect." At this, Remus looked up from where he was propping up James.  
  
"They already suspect something. We heard McGonagal talking with an Auror on our way out." Muriel didn't bother to ask if they'd been seen. She had long since known about the invisibility cloak. She turned back to Severus.  
  
"You know what I've got to do, are you ready?" she asked. To the surprise of all, he laughed shortly.  
  
"No. I can't prepare for it in this condition." He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair as Muriel raised her wand yet again. This time no one moved to stop her.  
  
"Legilimens," she muttered. Then she too closed her eyes. In spite of not being prepared, his usual defenses were still firmly in place, and this was going to take some work. Remus and Sirius exchanged a knowing glance. Peter, still under Sirius' knees, let out a squeak and Sirius let him up. It seemed to take forever for her eyes to open. By the time they did her tears had stopped. She turned to Sirius.  
  
"I have a plan, but I need your help. You have to trust me." She looked into his dark eyes. It was a lot to ask, she knew, after what he'd just witnessed. His emotions were so jumbled that she had no idea what he'd do. Finally he nodded.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" Peter asked shrilly. "You can't possibly - " He never got to finish that sentence, however, because Muriel had rounded on him and her wand was already pointing at his chest.  
  
"Do you have any doubt about what I will do to you if you don't do EXACTLY as I say?" Peter shook his head violently.  
  
"Remus! Stay here and take care of James and Severus. Sev will explain everything when he wakes up. Black, you and I were out taking a walk and we got a little carried away." As she spoke, she mussed her hair just like James always did, and undid an extra button on her blouse. Sirius' eyes widened as she came toward him and pulled his hair gently out of the ponytail he always wore. "Peter!" she said sharply, not bothering to turn toward him. "You sneaked out after us to see where we were going. You will stick to that story or say nothing at all, do you understand?" Her voice was low and dangerous and Peter could do no more than squeak.  
  
"Good. I'll explain on the way. Let's go." They set off down the passageway. True to her word she explained her father's situation. Halfway through the story, she caught Sirius eye, desperately hoping he'd understand as she launched into a recitation of exactly what she planned to tell the ministry. She spoke loudly enough for Peter, who was trailing behind, to hear. "Of course my father isn't a Death Eater at all. I just told that to Sev when we were kids to scare him into being nice to me."  
  
Sirius must have understood because for the first time since she'd stunned James he spoke. "You mentioned that to me once - that you'd told him that." She closed her eyes and hoped he could feel her gratitude. They were just about to the whomping willow when Sirius held her back. Behind them, Peter's shuffling stopped too, just out of sight. He obviously wanted to be as far from Muriel as he could get.  
  
"We should make this convincing, don't you think?" The old twinkle was back in his eyes again. She couldn't believe that he was speaking to her at all after what he'd just seen her do.  
  
"Are you proposing that we - " He cut her off by pushing her gently against the wall of the cave.  
  
"It would hardly support our kissing story if you go back to the castle this unhappy," he whispered, an arrogant smirk twitching his lips upwards. She could feel his hands grasping her waist. His lips were on her neck, and for a moment she almost forgot the situation entirely. She was brought sharply back to the present, however, when he bit her.  
  
"Ow!" she said, pushing him away. "What was that for?" Now she was really angry. Why would he play with her like that?  
  
"Hurt?" he asked calmly. She just glared at him. "Good, then hit me for it." To his surprise, she not only didn't hit him, but she sank to the ground and burst into tears. He looked around helplessly. It was a good plan! He couldn't cheer her up, but he could give McGonagal a good reason why she was so upset. Peter padded up the passageway to see what was the matter and Sirius grabbed him. "Peter, I need you to give me a black eye."  
  
Peter had rarely failed to do something that Sirius asked of him, and when the situation was explained he did this too. After all, Muriel was already mad at him, and he didn't want to be in a dark cave with TWO people who'd gladly curse him into oblivion.  
  
"Now Mur, you stomp off, and take my broom." He handed it to her. "Go straight up to your dormitory and make a fuss about me giving you that hickey and you hitting me." She was looking at him oddly now, finally comprehending. "I'll sit out by the lake and look guilty, and Peter, you need to get yourself caught by McGonagal and let her cow you into telling her this story." He held out both hands to Muriel and pulled her up. "Good luck," he said, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.  
  
Peter went straight to the castle, giving Muriel just enough time to get in her dormitory window. Professor McGonagal found Sirius, 20 minutes later, sitting by the pond with his head in his hands. He told her Muriel had hit him, and she gave him detention and took him to the hospital wing. His eye was bruised and puffy. She then headed for the Ravenclaw common room. She arrived to find Muriel sitting with several other girls. Some were giggling, but a few were comforting her. She was crying.  
  
"My dear, we've been looking all over for you," she said gently. "Where have you been?" Muriel did her best to act as though she didn't want to tell. She knew a midnight stroll across the grounds on her first night back to school was going to mean another detention. She still had to serve the one from the end of last year!  
  
"I just lost track of time, Professor. I went out for a walk after dinner, I know I shouldn't have, but - " She didn't finish, not wanting to mention Sirius. That would seem too obvious. Professor McGonagal nodded sagely, and invited Muriel to her office, explaining on the way about the Auror who'd come to take her to see her father. Muriel knew this was a lie. She'd been wondering how the ministry was going to get to her, and now she knew. They'd fed McGonagal a line about her father being injured and wanting to see her at St. Mungo's.  
  
Before they reached the office, Muriel said she needed to use the lavatory. She didn't fool herself that they'd wait to question her in the morning. This was too important. She downed the first vial of potion in the bathroom before heading to McGonagal's office and letting the Auror, whose name she knew was Harrington, hand her a port key to take her to the ministry. 


	7. Chapter 7 Making The Team

Chapter 7 ~ Making The Team  
  
Muriel awoke in her own bed and stretched luxuriously. Then she sat up quickly. They had only hit her with a memory charm to erase her memory of what had happened since she entered McGonagal's office. She had to find out what she'd said! She dressed hurriedly and headed down to the Great Hall. Breakfast was over. Only a few people remained at each table. Severus was waiting for her. She rushed past the marauders and several people from her own house to sit down beside him at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked quietly. Severus was staring at the Gryffindor table. James, Remus and Peter had all stood and were heading to class.  
  
"Of all the people in the world, those are the last I would have wanted to see me like that," he said quietly. "But it worked," he added, handing her the morning's Daily Prophet. She scanned the headlines and found mention of Mr. Snape, but nothing about her father.  
  
"They used a memory charm on me. If you're up to it, I really need to know what happened."  
  
"I can't do that." Severus looked over at her. There was a hard look in his eyes. "You know I can't." he whispered this last so quietly that she wouldn't have heard it at all if their heads hadn't been so close together. She put a hand over his.  
  
"I understand. Better, maybe, than you think." She squeezed his hand once and got up to leave.  
  
"Thank you," he said suddenly. She turned, looking puzzled. "For not looking for any extra information while you were in there."  
  
"One day, Sev, you are going to have to tell me what you're hiding in those dark corners." She left then, and Severus couldn't fail to notice that Sirius Black got up and followed her out. He sat alone in the Great Hall, not willing to show up late for Herbology with the Gryffindors. Muriel could take care of herself. She was certainly a match for Black.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Muriel sat gazing into space as Professor Binns' voice washed over her. It had been over a month since her interrogation, and she still hadn't heard anything from her father. She hadn't asked Severus to break the memory charm again, but she was dying to know what she had said. Her father had been present for Severus' interview, so she assumed he'd been there for hers as well. She decided that tonight, after her tryout for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, she would try to contact him. It was dangerous. If someone else was with him, he wouldn't be able to talk, but she had to try.  
  
She pulled out the letter Sirius had sent her that morning. She still hadn't told him that she was trying out for the Quidditch team, and he wanted to meet her tonight. They hadn't spent any time together at all so far this term, but she was thankful to see that he had at least calmed down a little. There had only been one incident where she was walking down the hall and was hit from behind with a dungbomb. She'd given him a set of house elf ears to teach him a lesson. It was then that she first noticed that the changes she'd seen in him hadn't disappeared.  
  
The Sirius Black of 5th year would have immediately thrown a hex back at her. Instead, he caught his reflection in a mirror, and joined in everyone's laughter. She removed the ears so he wouldn't have to visit Madam Pomfrey, and he steered her into an empty room. It was the first time they'd been able to talk since he'd watched her torture Severus. She had been surprised by his first question.  
  
"Why did you cry when I asked you to hit me?" he'd asked. It had been bothering him all month. He still had a hand on her wrist, and when she tried to walk away, he'd pulled her back to face him.  
  
She sighed. "I'd already caused Sev so much pain. I guess I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting you, too."  
  
She remembered how shocked he'd been by her answer as she dashed off a quick note to tell him she was too busy tonight, but tomorrow would be okay, then stashed it in her bag to give to Gypsy later. Then she wrote one to Severus to ask if he would come to watch her tryout. She didn't mention her plan to contact her father. After class she ran up to the owlery to give the notes to Gypsy. "Don't get them confused," she warned, although her owl had never failed her before.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
The rain was pelting her head so hard that she couldn't hear anything else as she flew around the pitch, holding a stubby bat and trying not to feel annoyed. She'd had no intention of trying out for beater, and she was sure that Severus, sitting alone in the stands, was laughing at her. There was a chaser position open this year, but it looked like they had already decided who would fill it. Each time a bludger came toward her, she aimed it toward the undefended goal posts. It wouldn't do to practice her aim on her own teammates. She did her best. It was better to be on the team as a beater than not at all.  
  
When the whistle finally blew, she landed in the mud and went into the locker room to dry her robes. She'd seen the others who tried out for beater, and wasn't surprised when Kyle asked her to be on the team. She ran out to tell Severus, carrying her broom. She found him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, not even trying to stay dry, and threw herself at him. "I'm on the team," she exclaimed, hugging him hard.  
  
"Of course you are," he said solemnly. She looked up at him, still grinning. "You were the best one there. Beater, then?"  
  
"Yep! Not what I'd planned, but at least I'll get to play!" She took his hand and swung it as she skipped beside him back up to the castle. They made a funny pair; Severus trying, as always, to look forbidding, and Muriel acting like an 8-year-old on her way to get ice cream. But he smiled in the darkness and held her hand a little tighter.  
  
When they reached the castle, Muriel dropped his hand and shook out her hair before they went inside. "Has Lucius contacted you yet?" she asked casually. She'd been concerned for some time that Lucius might have told Sev that he'd seen Mur and Sirius in Diagon Alley. The first time she'd mentioned him, Severus had told her that he was no longer speaking to the arrogant blond, which had been quite a surprise. They'd been practically inseparable since the wedding last year, when Severus had spent all his time running interference between the groom and his bride.  
  
A scowl came over his face almost instantly. "No," he replied shortly. Lucius had, in fact, sent him an owl not three days previous, but he'd decided not to reply just yet. They'd had a falling out over several things, and frankly both were wise enough to know that they were a danger to one another when angry. And Lucius' taunting, infuriating voice was still ringing in his ears.  
  
"She wasn't in Diagon Alley alone."  
  
"Well, who was she with, then?"  
  
"I suppose you'll have to ask Bellatrix, she was the one who  
actually talked to them."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy, I'm not asking Bellatrix about anything."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
It was here that Severus began the mistake that caused Lucius to  
have him bodily removed from Malfoy Manor: "If I saw Narcissa with  
someone else, I'd tell you."  
  
"Narcissa would never be with someone else."  
  
"Shows what you know." This last was grumbled convincingly enough  
to send Lucius into a rage. Severus went headlong through the fire  
and shooting out into his parent's sitting room before he'd even  
quite realized what he'd said.  
  
Mur felt the silence lengthen, and wondered what her best mate was thinking. She knew now was the time to ask him about using the mirror to contact her father, but he snapped out of his reverie and spoke first. "Congratulations on making the team. I suppose now you'll expect me to sit in the Ravenclaw section?" She laughed, dispelling the awkwardness, and pushed him playfully. "I'd better get back to my homework," he added, "That Potions essay is due Monday and I've barely started it." He clapped a hand on her shoulder distractedly and headed off for the Slytherin common room. Muriel felt like all the air had been let out of her lungs. She had wanted him to be there when she used the mirror.  
  
She set off purposefully for the Ravenclaw dormitory anyway. Everyone greeted her as she entered the common room, and made a fuss over her new position on the team. It took nearly an hour to get through the crowd, and by the time she made it to her dormitory, Vanessa was already asleep. She let out a sigh of frustration and determined that she would try the mirror tomorrow night instead. This decided, she changed her robes and went back to the common room to celebrate.  
  
But when the next evening came, Sirius was expecting to see her. She realized that she needed to tell him about making the Quidditch team before he heard from someone else. He really seemed happy for her, but she wondered how pleased he would be when she was in the air, knocking bludgers at James. She quelled the thought as they walked around the lake. This was the first chance they'd really had to spend time together and she wasn't going to spoil it.  
  
Sirius did his best to keep the conversation on Quidditch. He hadn't told his mates exactly what Muriel had done to Severus, but he was pretty sure that James and Remus, at least, were aware of what it took to break though a memory charm. Remus seemed to understand, but James was a different matter. To him there was nothing that could justify using the Dark Arts. As a result, Sirius had spoken about it only with Remus. He had talked about it briefly with Muriel a few weeks ago, and come to the conclusion that she would never have done it if Snape hadn't had the idea in the first place. But Unforgivable curses were different from other spells. His cousin, Bellatrix, had told him when he was very young that he was far too nice to ever be able to use them, so he didn't need to worry. He'd been concerned that he might use one by accident and go to Azkaban. She had only laughed.  
  
Seeing Muriel cast the curse on Snape, though, had brought home to him the idea that it wasn't only evil wizards who could do it. Still, he couldn't quite believe that the short brunette who was smiling up at him and chatting happily about Quidditch was the same girl who had stood over her best friend, crying as she made him suffer. He forced his mind back to Quidditch when he noticed her smile falter. They were on the other side of the lake now, and well out of sight of the castle. They still had half an hour or so before dinner, so they skipped stones on the water, laughing together as the giant squid caught some and threw them back, along with a great deal of water.  
  
At dinner that night, Professor Dumbledore announced that there was to be a Halloween ball again this year. Sirius, sitting in the midst of his friends, turned to look at Muriel, who appeared to be very interested in her plate. He turned around again in time to see James getting up and hurrying down the table. He turned to Remus. "Lily?" he asked. Remus grinned and nodded. "Who are you asking?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Me? I'm going with Peter." Peter kicked him under the table.  
  
"I MIGHT get a date this year, Moony!" he exclaimed. They all looked up as a girl from Hufflepuff, who Sirius thought was named Aurora, approached cautiously and asked Sirius if he'd like to go with her to the dance. There was an uncomfortable silence. The same thing had happened last year - he'd gone with the first pretty girl who'd had the guts to ask him. He'd even made a huge scene in the middle of the Great Hall and fussed over her for an entire week. But today he just looked at the ground. He could feel James staring at him as he resumed his seat.  
  
"Er - I really can't go with you, I've – er - already got a date." He hoped as he said this that it was true, or he'd never live it down. She left looking disappointed and Sirius was rather alarmed to see two other girls approaching from different directions. James, Remus and Peter were all staring at him. "I'd better get going," he said desperately, exchanging a glance with Remus. He hurried out of the hall.  
  
"How could he possibly have a date, he didn't get up from the table at all after the announcement!" James was looking after his friend in exasperation. "And since when does Padfoot turn down a girl who looks like that?" He gestured toward Aurora, who was laughing a little too loudly and tossing her golden hair. Peter was shaking his head, but Remus was smiling down at his plate. This seemed very suspicious to James, who was about to ask him what he knew.  
  
He was interrupted before he could begin, however, when Remus looked up. "So what did Lily say?"  
  
James did an awful parody of a female voice. "When your head has shrunk enough that we can walk through the door together, I'll consider it."  
  
Remus snorted. "Better than the flat out 'NO" you got last year," he said diplomatically. James looked disgusted and grabbed a plate of chicken. Suddenly he didn't feel much like talking. 


	8. Chapter 8 Frightening Possibilities

Chapter 8 ~ Frightening Possibilities  
  
Muriel left dinner early and hurried to her deserted dormitory. She pulled out the mirror and whispered, "Papa?" as she settled herself onto her bed and drew the hangings closed. Suddenly her father's ring and several fingers appeared. That was his signal that he couldn't talk right then. But she heard voices, and one of them was calling her father's name.  
  
"Deesia! What made that sound?" The voice was cold, and Muriel felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. She watched the mirror as her father pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
She heard him answer, "Master, it is only a mirror that I use to talk to my daughter." She narrowed her eyes at the thought of her father calling anyone 'Master.'  
  
The cold voice laughed. "This is the girl who so bravely kept you out of Azkaban?" it asked. Muriel's blood chilled as she realized that Riddle knew who she was. "Give it to me," he said quietly. Muriel swallowed hard as her father's masked face appeared. His eyes were uncharacteristically wide. She was momentarily dizzy as he passed the mirror to Voldemort, whose face soon appeared before her.  
  
"Hello Deesia. I must commend you on your accomplishment. It is no small feat to break a memory charm, brew an anti-truth serum and save your father's life in a 5 hour span of time. Your father is very proud, no doubt." He paused, his red eyes seemed to bore right into hers, but she didn't speak, so he continued. "I understand that your friend Severus is well recovered?"  
  
She nodded slightly, fear creeping over her face like the mask her father wore. She waited. More than anything she wanted to dash the mirror against the bedstead so she would never have to see those eyes again.  
  
"Excellent," he said, laughing softly. "I was planning to pay a visit to the Snape mansion over the holidays and it wouldn't do if he were too ill to receive me. I believe you live nearby. As you have served me so well already, I will be sure to drop by to see you as well." She fought back a scream, knowing that to show her revulsion now might cause her father a great deal of pain. Still, she didn't speak, and it seemed that Voldemort was growing impatient. She could feel him pushing against her head, as though trying to get inside. She looked away and he hissed angrily.  
  
"You will speak to me. I will visit you. Do you understand?" His voice hissed dangerously through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes," she said meekly.  
  
She cringed when he replied, "Yes what?" It was all she could do to hold her voice steady. She knew what he wanted to hear, and she knew that her father would feel the Dark Lord's wrath if she failed to say it.  
  
"Yes, master," she whispered, looking back into his hideous red eyes.  
  
"Very well," he said softly. Muriel watched as the mirror's image spun again. A moment later she was looking at her father, who had removed his mask. He was very pale and shaking.  
  
It was all he could do to say, "End enchantment." The mirror went black for a moment, then Muriel was looking at her own face again. She tore from the room, pushing her way through the people filing into the common room and out the portrait hole, and thinking only that she must find Severus. She was running down the corridor on her way to the dungeon stairs when she hit someone solidly. Sirius had just come out of the library. His arms snaked instinctively around her waist to catch her, and she cried out in surprise before she saw that it was him.  
  
"Sirius!" she breathed, "I have to find Sev, have you seen him?" Sirius shook his head, looking at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked. He was alarmed when she shook her head.  
  
"No, I have to find Severus. Let me go!" She was struggling now. He hadn't meant to hold onto her, but he did now. He held her still and found her eyes again, which had been wildly searching the corridor for her friend.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong." His voice was concerned, but she was wildly afraid, and had begun pushing at him again when they were both surprised by a hard voice.  
  
"I believe she asked you to let her go." It was Severus, and she fell gratefully into his arms, sobbing. Surprised, he held her, looking over her head at Sirius, who turned abruptly and went back into the library. When she stopped crying, she pulled Severus to an empty classroom, and sat on the nearest desk as he closed the door. "What is it? I felt a surge of fear, so I came up here looking for you because I was pretty sure that I wasn't deathly afraid of my History of Magic essay. Was he hurting you?"  
  
She looked up as though startled. "Not Black, no. I just ran into him when I was coming to find you. I used the mirror tonight to try and talk to Papa. I wanted to find out exactly what happened at the interrogation." She repeated the conversation she'd had with Voldemort word for word. It would be etched permanently in her memory, she knew. "So whatever we do, we can't go home for Christmas," she finished. Severus had sat at the desk and now lowered his head onto his arms. He didn't say anything. He had hoped that keeping her out of his mind would protect her from Voldemort. It seemed that wasn't going to be enough. Perhaps it was time to make up with Lucius. He would know what to do.  
  
Muriel understood that he needed time to think about it all, so she stood up. She felt like she needed some time alone too. He didn't stop her as she left, and she made her way back toward her common room, knowing that it was a good while after curfew by now, and if she got caught she'd probably receive her 3rd detention of the year before it was even Halloween.  
  
'It will be a simple thing to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, but what about this summer?' she thought to herself. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even know that Sirius was near her until he caught up with her and grabbed her arm to turn her around. She stifled a squeal as he dragged her into the first available classroom. Unfortunately the door he chose led straight to Peeves, who was delighted to see them and began screaming at the top of his lungs. "Students out of bed! Students out of bed in the Transfiguration Department!"  
  
Sirius swore and they ran back out the door, looking for someplace to escape to. "This way," Muriel hissed, pulling him by the sleeve toward the girl's lavatory. They waited in silence, listening as Professor McGonagal questioned Peeves. Sirius swore again when Peeves was able to tell the Professor his name and house. Thankfully he couldn't identify Muriel. When Professor McGonagal's footsteps died away, Sirius turned to Muriel. He looked very angry. "What was that all about with Snape? Are you seeing him?"  
  
Muriel looked at him as though he was nuts. She didn't really want to discuss her conversation with Voldemort again, but at the same time, she could see how it all must have looked to Sirius. "Calm down, Black. I'm not dating Sev. You know that." She spoke softly and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Well, you're an excellent actress then!" he snapped, turning his back to her. Muriel took a deep breath and sat down on the cold tile floor to launch into a second telling of her story. She knew that nothing short of the truth would be enough to make this up to him, and as much as she'd like to hex him for his accusations, he deserved an explanation.  
  
"So you see, I had to find Severus because it's for him that I'm so scared," she finished. His back was still to her and he was silent. She had left out the last bit of the story where Voldemort had forced her to call him 'master.' It seemed like a wise omission.  
  
He turned, finally, to meet her gaze, looking very uncomfortable. She smiled in understanding and patted the floor beside her and he came over gratefully and sat down, glad for the first time that he didn't have to look her in the eye. They sat together this way in silence.  
  
"I heard about what you told Aurora at dinner." Muriel whispered suddenly. Sirius looked at her guiltily. He knew he should've asked her before he'd told people he had a date.  
  
"Wouldn't you think it absurd if I asked you who your date was and why you hadn't asked me?" He blinked at her and nodded.  
  
"Just as absurd, I think, as you wondering if I would rather be with Severus," she said carefully, avoiding his gaze. Sirius didn't answer. To her surprise, he pulled out a mirror of his own. She realized immediately that this was how he'd called Remus to bring them robes in their third year.  
  
"Prongs?" She watched in astonishment as James face appeared in the mirror. Charming mirrors like that was advanced magic. She'd been impressed that her father had managed it!  
  
"Padfoot? Where are you?"  
  
Sirius gave him a lopsided grin. "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We could use some help getting out of here, can you come?"  
  
James laughed and nodded, then disappeared. For a while they waited in silence for James to arrive with the invisibility cloak. Sirius seemed to be thinking hard about something and Muriel had a difficult time ignoring the many conflicting ideas that were intruding in her mind.  
  
"Do you think you would like to go to the Halloween ball with me? It might blow our cover with Snape, but James is going to find out in a few minutes anyway." She looked at him sadly and for a minute he was sure she would say no.  
  
"Sev doesn't go to those sorts of things. I can personally guarantee that he'll be practicing potions in his common room that night." He was glad to see the corners of her mouth twitching and realized that he was having trouble looking away.  
  
He was just leaning forward to kiss her when the door opened and closed and James appeared in front of them, scowling. He had disliked Deesia enough after she'd thrown him in the lake, but ever since the incident in the shrieking shack, he had loathed her. Still, the mystery of Sirius' date for the Halloween dance was instantly answered, and that was some consolation.  
  
"Did she slip you a love potion, mate?" he asked, trying to keep his voice light. Hexing Snape in the halls when he wasn't looking was one thing. Antagonizing Deesia to her face was a good deal different, especially considering that he was nearly sure she'd used the Unforgivable Cruciatus Curse earlier this year.  
  
Sirius and Muriel scrambled to their feet, Sirius looking guilty, and Muriel looking defiant. "Potter, we need to talk." It was all she could do to keep from strangling him as he shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"So, let's talk. What should we discuss? You know a lot about Snape and a good deal about Death Eaters. Word has it that you've even experienced the Cruciatus Curse first hand. Why don't we talk about that?" He had a smug smile on his face, but it faded as Muriel continued to stare at him.  
  
"Alright," she said slowly. Any vestige of a smile was wiped off his face. "Let's talk about that. First, though, let me apologize for throwing you in the lake. It was more than was necessary to stop what was happening and I shouldn't have done it." She waited, but he only nodded. They had hexed each other for years, but that sort of thing wasn't what bothered him anymore.  
  
"As to the curse you saw me performing on Severus, I was trying to break through a memory charm that had been put on him by the ministry's Aurors after they interrogated him." She explained the entire situation with her father, not as she had explained it to Wormtail, but as it actually was. She filled him in all the way up to tonight's talk with Voldemort. Sirius listened silently, thankful that James wasn't interrupting.  
  
When she had finished, James asked, "Why would you go to so much trouble to get your father off the hook if he really is a Death Eater?"  
  
"Because I love him." The boys looked at her in silence, so she continued. "He never wanted to be a Death Eater. I don't think he understood, when he followed my mother to those meetings, what they would eventually lead to. He'd only just moved here from Italy when they got married. I don't think she explained it to him at all." James nodded. He remembered the one and only time he'd heard Muriel's mother's voice firing insults across the Great Hall at breakfast. "Once you're in you don't get back out." she added quietly. "That's why he's gone to such great lengths to keep me out of it." James swallowed hard. He still thought it was wrong of her to use that curse, even to save her father. But if Snape had really been the one to suggest it, and if his best mate really did care for her, then he was going to make an effort to get along with her. At least while Sirius was around.  
  
Muriel could hear James' thoughts as clearly as if he were speaking them to her. She smiled at them both and said, "Good, then it's settled." She held out her hand to James, and he shook it.  
  
"Now, what I REALLY want to know is how the two of you ended up in here, and what exactly I was interrupting?" James said laughingly, winking at Sirius, who'd gone a bit pink. They sneaked out of the lavatory under the cloak, and made their way back to their common rooms undetected. 


	9. Chapter 9 Halloween

Chapter 9 ~ Halloween  
  
Halloween arrived, and the castle was cold and drafty as Muriel rushed around her dormitory after dinner, chatting with the other girls about how to do their hair. As she'd predicted, Severus hadn't asked her anything about the dance, although he'd offered to help her with her Potions homework that night. She'd told him it was already done. He knew she was seeing someone, and had even been teasing her about her uncharacteristic daydreaming periodically. She supposed it was that knowledge that kept him from asking her to the dance, and didn't let his apparent apathy upset her. After all, it wasn't as though she was available to go with him.  
  
She was smiling shyly as she hurried down to the Great Hall. Sirius, James and Remus were standing outside the Hall, each looking in a different direction. As she watched, a smile spread over Remus' face and he offered his arm to a girl Muriel recognized as a 5th year from her own house. Sirius spotted her as she watched and met her on the stairs. "Careful," he joked quietly, "If you stand there and stare at Moony too long I might get jealous." They laughed, and she pointed down at James.  
  
"Who did he end up asking?"  
  
"Aurora Youngdahl." Sirius grimaced as the tall blonde walked up to James, tossing her hair back away from her face and laughing at whatever he'd said. Muriel laughed a bit too as she and Sirius headed down the stairs and into the Great Hall. The tables had been pushed back against the walls, and the sky was perfectly clear overhead, although there were so many candles floating above them that it was hard to see the stars.  
  
After the first few dances, Sirius left to get them something to drink, and Muriel sat down to watch her classmates. She was joined shortly by Remus, who told her his date was already dancing with someone else. "Well, let's pay her back," Muriel said, standing. Remus grinned wolfishly and offered her his hand.  
  
"I never got a chance to thank you properly for all you did to help me," she said. They were dancing to a slow song, and Muriel was grateful. It gave her a chance to say some of the things she couldn't say when Sirius was around. Remus looked amused.  
  
"I didn't do much of anything, except keep James and Snape from killing each other when they woke up. Sirius definitely got the best job," he replied, winking. Muriel laughed.  
  
Over Remus' shoulder, Muriel could see James dancing with Aurora. He kept casting furtive glances in the direction of the drink table where Kyle McDouglas, the 7th year that was captain and chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, was flirting outrageously with Lily Evans. Muriel spun Remus around so he was watching them, and pushed a little closer to him to whisper in his ear, "Can you get James to sit one out? I think I have a plan."  
  
Remus chuckled and headed off toward James as the song ended. Muriel found Lily sitting with Kyle, sipping her drink and laughing appreciatively at his jokes. Muriel, having practiced Quidditch with him for several weeks, was pretty sure that Kyle's jokes weren't that funny. "Hey Kyle, aren't we playing Slytherin in next week's match?" she asked innocently.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well I just overheard Ginger Rhodes saying she booked the pitch every night this week for Hufflepuff practices." Predictably, Kyle excused himself and hurried off, looking upset. Lily, who wasn't nearly as gullible, was looking at her with raised eyebrows as Muriel took his empty seat.  
  
She got right to the point. "That boy hasn't looked at anyone but you all night," she said, gesturing toward James. Lily frowned, looking over at where Sirius, Remus and James were sitting. James and Sirius were both staring at them openly, while Remus tried valiantly to carry on a conversation.  
  
"If he hadn't been so conceited when he asked me, I might have said yes," Lily admitted grudgingly. "But he's just such a prat all the time!" she added, with a bit more emotion than Muriel had expected. Mur smiled.  
  
"If I tell you who I came with, will you promise not to tell Severus?" Muriel whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"Didn't you come with Remus? I saw you dancing with him." Lily pulled her eyes away from the marauders.  
  
"No. I came with Sirius Black."  
  
Lily's eyes widened. "But he throws hexes at you every time he sees you! And he challenged you to that duel! I thought you hated each other."  
  
Muriel nodded wisely. "You thought right. This time last year I thought he was the most conceited prat in the school. In spite of that, I couldn't help but notice that he was also passionate, brave, and intelligent, not to mention handsome." Lily giggled, still rather amazed that she was hearing this. She looked over at James again. It didn't look like he'd moved at all. She smiled and noticed the shocked look in his eyes as he smiled back. Muriel noticed too. "You know, James and I have reached something of a truce as well. He really seems to have grown up a lot over the summer." Lily had not turned back to look at Muriel as she spoke, and Mur was pretty sure she'd made her point. "Well, see you later, Lily. I'd better not leave Sirius sitting there with those drinks much longer, someone else will grab him!"  
  
Muriel headed back over to Sirius and took her drink, looking smug. James had not noticed her approach and was startled when she spoke. "James, you can't ask her to dance from all the way over here," she said pointedly. He hardly looked at her as he got up and headed toward Lily.  
  
Sirius grinned and offered Mur his hand. They made it through half a dance before someone tapped Sirius roughly on the shoulder. It was Macnair. "Mur, what are you doing?" he hissed, when he had their attention.  
  
"Dancing, what are you doing?" she answered mildly.  
  
"Cutting in," he responded angrily, with a pointed look at Sirius. Mur shrugged and Sirius let her go. Macnair pulled her as far away from him as he could before he started. "Severus is going to have a fit when he finds out you came with Black," he whispered, looking around worriedly.  
  
"How do you propose we deal with that?" Mur asked carefully. She knew now that it had been he who'd told Severus about Maverick in their fourth year, because he was seriously considering doing it again.  
  
His eyes snapped back to hers. He recognized a threat when he heard one, though her tone hadn't been angry. "You'd better dance with all the usual people," he began.  
  
"And?" Mur prompted dangerously, when he fell silent.  
  
"And I'll keep my mouth shut and tell everyone you were here with me," he replied after a silence.  
  
"Who do I need to talk to?" Mur asked quickly.  
  
"We're going to have to intimidate just about the entirety of Slytherin house if you want to dance with him again. We can pass off what happened earlier as a fluke, since you've danced with Black at every other function we've all attended." Macnair was panicking, and speaking very quickly.  
  
"Would it be easier to just obliviate you," she asked wearily, "or can you handle this?" That snapped him out of it.  
  
"I can handle it, but I think you'd better tell him – "  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake, Macnair, think! Sev's hardly spoken to me since the mirror – did he tell you about the mirror?" She waited for his cautious nod before continuing. "I promise, the moment he shows any interest in my life at all, I'll tell him all about it, but not until then." In her anger, her voice was a little louder than she'd intended. The idea of spending the rest of the dance subtly intimidating Slytherins was less than pleasant.  
  
Macnair took on a dubious expression at this proclamation, but had little choice but to agree. "I guess I'll start with the Slytherin girls, then," he said defeatedly as the song ended. Thankfully even the seventh years were wary of upsetting Mur, and he could always hold her volatile temper over their heads. It shouldn't be difficult.  
  
"And I'll take care of the rest. Honestly, I ought to just hex them all blind for the night." They parted with slight smiles, and Mur danced with every Slytherin boy present before looking for Sirius again. By then she'd gotten a thumbs up from Macnair that everything was taken care of. Most of them got the impression that she was just trying to regain Severus' interest by baiting him. That didn't sound too dangerous, and they were happy to play along.  
  
Sirius was sitting sulkily beside Remus, watching Lily and James dance. He smiled suddenly when she sat down next to him. "Finished bullying the goons?" They danced happily the rest of the night, Muriel winking cheekily at the Slytherins they passed.  
  
"You did a good thing, you know," Sirius said later, as they walked outside hand in hand. Muriel, whose mind had wondered back to thoughts of her father and the ever nearer Christmas vacation, looked at him blankly for a moment. "I mean, whatever you said to Lily made a real difference. I don't think she danced with anyone but James the rest of the night."  
  
"I just told her that if you could manage to behave yourself, then surely James could too." She smirked as Sirius set his jaw and tried to look angry.  
  
"Who says I have any intention of behaving myself?" he whispered, pulling her close. 


	10. Chapter 10 Dueling Again

Chapter 10 ~ Dueling Again  
  
As Muriel lay in bed, watching sunlight creep through the window, she looked back on all the things that had happened since Halloween, and smiled. Lily had been spotted with James several times, although neither of them would admit that they were going out. James had been frustrated when Lily went to the first Hogsmeade weekend with Kyle, but he seemed to have shaken it off as Christmas drew nearer.  
  
Muriel's first Quidditch match had gone extremely well. Even though beater had not been the position she wanted, she was pretty good at it. She'd knocked the Slytherin seeker off his broom at the perfect moment, securing a Ravenclaw win. Sirius was going around telling everyone that she learned it all from him, which had earned him several nasty hexes from Severus about which Muriel had wisely chosen not to comment.  
  
She was still concerned about Severus. He hadn't said what he planned to do for Christmas, although she'd done everything but beg him to stay at the castle. She rarely saw him at all, which was probably for the best, as she spent most of her free time with Sirius. Severus knew she'd had a date for the Halloween dance, but even his own housemates wouldn't tell him who it was. He had too much pride to pester them about it, so he settled for keeping his ears open. He'd heard that she'd dance with both Lupin and Black, but he knew she and Lupin were friends, and she always seemed to end up getting stuck with Black somehow. It was becoming a very interesting puzzle.  
  
Muriel was spending so much time with Sirius that she got sent to detention twice for things the marauders had done. She was surprised that she hadn't had more, considering all the crazy pranks they'd pulled. She smiled as she remembered walking down the hallway and watching the suits of armor bobbing like corks near the ceiling, as they sang Christmas carols mournfully. Ever since the night they hid from Peeves in Myrtle's bathroom Sirius had been back to his old self, although a bit more restrained. He never mentioned Severus. When she brought it up he usually just listened with an indulgent expression and then changed the subject.  
  
The other girls in her room were up now, and busily packing their trunks. Muriel thought she'd go down with everyone else and try to catch Severus, so she dressed quickly and tossed on her school robes.  
  
Severus groaned when he saw her coming, though he was pleased to see that she didn't have a trunk with her. At least he'd managed to keep her from wanting to come home with him. He'd done his best to avoid her since their last Hogsmeade visit, when she'd pestered him continually about not going home. But his mother had written to ask him to come. She'd been alone since September, when his father had gone into hiding, and he couldn't let her down. He carefully closed off his mind as Muriel approached, but he could see the tears starting in her eyes and knew it wouldn't make much difference.  
  
"You're going, then, Sev?" she asked quietly. He nodded and moved the trunk at his feet away from the doors a bit. He was sure she was about to ask him to stay, and wasn't looking forward to the scene that would probably ensue.  
  
To his surprise, she just handed him something. "A friend of mine charmed these for us. I want you to contact me the minute it's over. I won't try to contact you, I'm not sure I could stand a repeat of that conversation." He nodded again, not sure what to say to her. He wondered who she knew that was able to charm mirrors. Lily Evans, maybe, or Black? He narrowed his eyes as he thought about this, but pushed the name out of his mind. Muriel would never hang out with Black, he'd been tormenting her since before their 1st year. Still, there weren't many people at Hogwarts who could do magic at that level.  
  
"See you, then," he said quietly. He resisted the urge to hug her, and enchanted his trunk to float instead.  
  
"Be careful, Sev, and tell your mother I'm sorry I couldn't make it." She knew how lonely his mother must be, not that her husband had been good company. But Mrs. Snape loved Severus and as much as she wanted him to stay here where he was safe, she knew that an angry Dark Lord showing up at his house to find his mother alone was more than Severus could bear. She waved shortly and ran back up the stairs before her tears could start in earnest.  
  
Sirius stood on the stairs above and watched, as Muriel gave Snape the mirror Lily had charmed. He didn't follow her when she ran back toward her dormitory, but watched, instead, as Snape unwrapped the mirror, then put it in his pocket. He wondered if Snape would give in and become a Death Eater. At the beginning of the year he'd been jealous of how much Muriel worried over Snape, but he was beginning to realize that with him walking into this kind of danger it was hard NOT to worry about him.  
  
Sirius headed back to Gryffindor tower. He still had to wrap Muriel's present. He'd found a beautiful necklace in Hogsmeade, and since Muriel always went with Severus, he had been free to purchase it without her seeing. James had made fun of him, but Sirius was pretty sure he'd gone back there later in the day to buy something for Lily.  
  
Sirius was surprised to see Remus staring at the fire in the common room when he got back. "Thought you were going home."  
  
"Me too, but it turns out the full moon is the last day of the holidays and Mum didn't want to make a special trip to bring me back." Remus looked ruefully at his friend and tried to smile.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. If I told my mother I was coming home for the holidays, she'd probably hide the house!" Mrs. Black had said nothing about Christmas this year, probably because Lord Voldemort wasn't going to be there, and couldn't get offended when people didn't show up. Sirius grinned at his friend. "Come on, let's go find Mur. I want to see how you duel!" Remus, who'd been glad for company a minute ago, was a little apprehensive about dueling with Muriel, but agreed. They made their way down to the Great Hall to find that breakfast was still being served. Muriel walked in a few minutes later with red, puffy eyes, but a pleasant smile.  
  
"Hi Remus! Black didn't tell me you were staying." She sat down next to Sirius and poured herself some water. When no one answered her, she looked up again. "So, what are you two doing today?"  
  
"I thought it'd be funny to watch you and Moony duel," Sirius answered immediately, in spite of the sound kick he received from the other side of the table. Muriel looked at Remus, who had turned a bit green in spite of himself. She winked.  
  
"I've sworn off dueling with anyone who doesn't already know shield charms. It's too much like bullying." Remus tried and failed to stifle his laughter, and Muriel grinned at her plate of food. Sirius, however, scowled, knowing she was baiting him.  
  
"Moony knows shield charms anyway." He mumbled. Remus, after all, was the one who paid attention in class. Surely he'd picked up shield charms somewhere.  
  
Remus nodded, feeling a little better about the idea. "I know a few. We'd better go and get extra cloaks, though. I'll meet you outside in an hour." He grabbed one last biscuit from the table and headed off, thinking that maybe Christmas at Hogwarts wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
The snow was unusually thick this year, but an hour later Muriel and Sirius plowed their way through it to meet Remus, who was already standing with his wand out. "Have you had enough time to look up curses then?" Muriel inquired politely, smirking.  
  
Remus smiled slightly and inclined his head as he waited for her to join him. That's exactly how he'd spent the time.  
  
Sirius wiped the snow off a bench and sat down, looking amused. By the time Muriel ran over to help Remus up off the ground, Sirius, who had hardly moved, was nearly frozen. She'd stuck with curses they all knew, and won fair and square, but she felt bad for knocking him silly with that last one. He'd hit her with a few good hexes too, though. When they joined Sirius on the bench, he held her by the chin with one hand to look at the scrape on her cheek. Remus had managed once to throw her backwards and her face had grazed the side of the empty water fountain. "I can fix that," he said solemnly. A moment later the scrape was gone, but Muriel had twigs sprouting out of her head in place of hair.  
  
She shrieked as the boys laughed at her and pulled her wand out again. Sirius had a difficult time blocking her curses, since every time he looked at her he started laughing again. It was a long time before either of them landed a curse. She finally hit him with a bat bogey hex and told him he'd be spending Christmas with the flying rodents if he didn't fix her hair.  
  
"I can't see you, how can I cast the spell?" he yelled, swiping at the bats fluttering around his face. In a moment they were gone.  
  
"Cease fire?" Muriel asked. He nodded and picked his wand up out of the snow. He cast the counter curse and the twigs became hair again, which stood out for a moment, then fell down around her face. He stared at her a minute before Remus coughed and they both looked around.  
  
"Just about lunch time," he said. "If you two are done trying to hex each other, let's go get some hot chocolate."  
  
They sat at the Gryffindor table, since the Great Hall was practically deserted, laughing about their duels and planning what they'd do the rest of the holiday. "You're both really good, you know," Muriel told them. "I've been dueling with Papa and Sev since I was 8, and you managed to hold your own, when you weren't too busy laughing to think," she added. She fell silent, then, as Sirius and Remus chatted on. 'Papa and Sev. I sure hope you're okay,' she thought to herself. Remus insisted that they at least try to get some of their homework done, so they spent the afternoon in the library, working on star charts and Potions essays.  
  
The next day was Christmas Eve. When they met for breakfast in the Great Hall, they were astounded to see that huge evergreen trees had appeared overnight. Professor Flitwick was supervising the tree decorations, so they offered to help. It took most of the morning to decorate all four trees, but they had a wonderful time. Sirius was glad to see Remus laughing and enjoying himself. He'd been afraid that his friend would spend Christmas being upset about his parents. They'd stayed up late last night, thinking up pranks for the next term, planning the last night of holidays, and talking about everything that had happened this year. Without Prongs, they decided to just stay in the Shrieking Shack for the full moon. Sirius wasn't sure that he could control Moony on his own, but he WAS sure that he was going to keep his friend company.  
  
When the decorations were complete they stood back and admired their work. Unmeltable icicles hung from the branches of one tree. Muriel had turned each one a different color, and Remus knew a trick to make them glow. There were only so many live fairies to be had, after all.  
  
The Christmas Eve feast was really stunning. So few students had stayed for the holidays that Sirius, Muriel and Remus ate with the teachers, and a few other students at one table. It was a rather noisy group until Professor Dumbledore, taking advantage of a lull in the conversation, looked down the table to Muriel and inquired about her father. The table went silent.  
  
"I haven't heard from him for some time. He warned me that he might be busy this year," she said warily. Sirius and Remus exchanged a meaningful glance, but didn't know what they could say to help her. Muriel knew that Dumbledore was aware that she'd spent half the summer with the Blacks, since her book list had arrived there. He was looking at her now over the top of his glasses.  
  
"I also have not received an owl from your father lately," he said gravely, as though he had regularly corresponded with him before. The entire table was listening now, and Muriel could feel her face growing hot. She wondered just how often her father was sending owls to Dumbledore. Surely not often, since Riddle would be furious if Mr. Deesia did any such thing.  
  
"Severus said he would check on him for me, while he's home," Muriel replied. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Yes, and how is young Mr. Snape feeling? I understand he was under the weather earlier this year." Muriel had the same sinking sensation that she'd experienced talking to Voldemort, and knew her eyes were widening in spite of ever effort to appear unconcerned. Dumbledore, she was now sure, knew all about what had occurred in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius chose this moment to spill his pumpkin juice spectacularly over his and Muriel's robes and plates. Muriel knew an opportunity when she saw one, and gave a little shriek, jumping up from the table. Sirius stood too.  
  
"Excuse me!" she exclaimed, and ran out of the hall to change her robes. Sirius followed her as Remus tried to sop up the mess with his napkin, looking disgusted to hide his grin. Dumbledore's eyes followed them out.  
  
"Thanks!" she said breathlessly as they raced up the stairs. When they reached the Ravenclaw portrait hole, she turned to him, still dripping orange liquid. "I think I'll just turn in for the night. I don't want to go back down to the feast."  
  
Sirius was disappointed, but he didn't want to be questioned by Dumbledore either. "Me neither. See you, then."  
  
" 'Night," she replied. She hesitated only a moment, then stood on tiptoe and planted a quick kiss on his lips before disappearing behind the portrait to Ravenclaw tower. Sirius grinned widely all the way back to his dorm room. It was silly, really, but that was the first time she'd ever kissed him, though he'd kissed her several times. And for some reason it had made him unaccountably happy. 


	11. Chapter 11 Unauthorized Presents

Chapter 11 Unauthorized Presents  
  
The light was just beginning to creep into Muriel's dorm room on Christmas day when she awoke. After dressing carefully, she grabbed the bag of presents she'd gotten for the marauders. She'd tricked one of the younger Gryffindors into giving her their password only two days ago, and she hoped it hadn't changed.  
  
As quietly as she could, she entered Gryffindor's common room and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, looking for the door that said '6th years.' She pushed it open and slipped inside. The empty bed nearest the door she guessed was Peter's. She carefully extracted a wrapped box and left it for him to find when he returned. Remus was next. He hadn't bothered to close his bed hangings, but he'd pulled the covers all the way over his head to block out the light. She left his boxes too. Then she found the smallest box and left it for James.  
  
Sirius was in the bed by the window. She pulled out the last present and put it at the foot of his bed, then knelt down to look at him. His hair was scattered around his face, and she smiled. It reminded her of when she'd sent him spiraling across his back yard. She leaned on the bed and laid her head down on her arms, watching him sleep. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep herself until Remus awoke.  
  
"Padfoot, get up! Presents!" Muriel and Sirius both jumped, then stared at one another. Sirius grinned. They heard Remus thumping around.  
  
"Er, Moony? Better toss on some clothes before you come over here. We've got company." Sirius was trying not to laugh. He knew the kind of goofy things Remus slept in. Muriel grinned.  
  
"You, too, I would say." She stepped back and pulled his bed hangings closed as he got dressed. Remus came stumbling over a minute later, his hair sticking up at odd angles.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Mur," he said sleepily, handing her a little box that trailed a great deal of red ribbon.  
  
"Thanks Remus, you too. I put yours on your bed." There were now several more boxes than she had placed there. "The house elves must have been here since I arrived," she laughed. "Only two of those are from me, and it looks like they're on the bottom."  
  
"Remus got two? I only got one!" Sirius exclaimed, thrusting aside his bed hangings dramatically. His hair was pulled back into the usual sleek ponytail, and he was smiling broadly in spite of his words.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Muriel."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Sirius." They must have looked at each other a moment too long, because Remus was already opening what she'd given him.  
  
"It's a book," he said, "Thanks!" He was about to toss it aside when Muriel came back over to his bed.  
  
"It's not just a book! Don't you recognize a port key when you see one?" Sirius and Remus both gaped at her. "Sirius told me you didn't get to go home for Christmas because you couldn't catch the train to get back," she explained delicately. "So I made this port key that activates with the same password as the Honeydukes passageway. It links to this room."  
  
"You made me an unauthorized port key for Christmas?" His voice was dull, and suddenly Muriel was uncomfortable. Remus was the prefect of the group, but she'd been pretty sure he'd broken a few rules in his time. She threw a glance at Sirius, who was grinning knowingly. You can't make a port key for a place you'd never been. He finally had his confirmation that she'd hexed his broom all those years ago. She winked at him, then turned guiltily back to Remus.  
  
"Well, yeah, I checked the lunar chart and saw that the same thing will happen over the Easter break and I thought - " She didn't get to tell him what she thought, however, as he tackled her with a huge bear hug.  
  
Sirius laughed, but when Muriel started to turn blue he decided to interrupt. "All right, Moony, that's enough, you're squishing her!" He pushed Remus back onto the bed and pulled Muriel away as they all laughed.  
  
"This is the best," Remus said, flipping through the book. Muriel grinned.  
  
Sirius picked up the little package on James' bed. It was the only one, since all his other presents had been sent to his house. "You got something for James? I thought he was still hexing you in the hallways?"  
  
"He is, but at least it hasn't been welts and boils lately," Muriel answered. "Besides, I'm still hexing him too. I only got him that because our team's seeker is tired of trying to practice without a snitch." Sirius laughed again and tossed the box back onto the bed.  
  
"Your turn," he said, handing her a small box. He sat down on his bed to watch her open it. Remus paused as well. She gasped when she saw it, then looked up at Sirius.  
  
"It's beautiful," she whispered, lifting the chain out of the box. It was a sliver chain hung with alternating black and purple gems to match her dress robes. He took it from her and turned her around to fasten it for her.  
  
"Now it's beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he caught her eye in the mirror. Remus snorted, and they both looked over at him. He had opened Muriel's other present and apparently eaten one of the candies inside, as water was now pouring out of his ears and nose in alarming quantities. Sirius was laughing so hard that he had to sit down, but Muriel ran for her camera. She managed to snap a picture just before the effect wore off.  
  
"What was that?" Remus asked, looking at the drenched bed and floor.  
  
"Waterspout Wafers from Zonko's," Muriel said.  
  
"The new joke shop in Hogsmeade? When did you manage to get there?" Sirius asked. The shop hadn't been open yet when they'd last gone to Hogsmeade.  
  
"It just opened last week. I knew there'd be something there to get you guys for Christmas, so I took a little unauthorized trip."  
  
"Unauthorized is the word of the day, then," Remus said, shaking his head.  
  
"Did I get anything unauthorized?" Sirius laughed as he picked up his package and shook it.  
  
"Don't!" Muriel exclaimed, "You might set them off!" Sirius got a mischievous look in his eye and winked at Remus as he tore open the package and pulled the lid off the box. Inside were many different colored and labeled boxes, all of which said "Zonko's."  
  
"Two of everything they had. Notice yours are labeled," Muriel said, throwing a wicked grin at Remus. Remus looked down at the unmarked box in front of him, and then at the box on Peter's bed, which was about the same size. Muriel followed his gaze. "Don't tell, you'll spoil the fun!" She warned, as Sirius started pulling oddly shaped packages out of the box. In a few moments his bed was covered with wet-start fireworks, and candies that caused everything from water spouting to static electric charges that make you shock anyone you touch.  
  
They spent the next few days planning what they'd do with Sirius' new stash of jokes, practicing shield charms in the snow, and checking on the honking daffodils in greenhouse two that they were supposed to keep alive for their friends over the holidays. Sirius couldn't help but notice that Muriel grew quieter as the end of the holidays approached. On the last day before students were expected back, she still hadn't heard from Severus or her father, and she spent all morning in her room with the mirror, waiting. Remus and Sirius disappeared after lunch, and she knew she wouldn't see them again until late the next day. She finished up the last of her homework before heading down to dinner, dreading what Dumbledore might ask her.  
  
To her surprise, Dumbledore wasn't present at dinner, and she had a pleasant time chatting with the young Gryffindor who'd given her his password, and a few young Ravenclaws who'd also stayed for Christmas. She didn't stay long, however, before disappearing back to her room in case her father or Severus tried to contact her.  
  
When the students returned, Muriel was determined to track down Severus and find out what happened. She was still afraid to use the mirror to contact her father, and owl post could always be intercepted. She caught a glimpse of him at dinner, but by the time she made it to the Slytherin table, he was gone. For the few classes that Ravenclaw had with Slytherin, he came in as late as possible, and by then Muriel always had another partner. To top it all off, he traveled the halls surrounded by other students from his own house, and they were apparently under orders not to let her anywhere near him. She'd had to threaten Macnair just to get that much information. No matter what she said, he wouldn't help her corner Severus.  
  
Three days before the third Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Sirius found Muriel crying quietly in the library. It was the end of January, and she had not managed to get Severus to say a single word to her. She'd had an owl from her father to say that everything was all right, and that he'd arranged for her to stay the summer in Italy with his sister Rosa. But she didn't think anything was all right at all, or Severus would certainly have told her so. 


	12. Chapter 12 Chatting with Severus

Chapter 12 Chatting with Severus  
  
By the time of the next Hogsmeade trip, Muriel was getting desperate, which only served to make her angry. She couldn't understand why Severus wouldn't talk to her. The one time she'd managed to sit beside him in a class he'd been distant, and refused to answer any of the questions that were so important to her. He was friendly enough (for him), but firm in his refusals. She couldn't help but wonder what he was trying to protect her from. As the students queued at the doors to go outside, she looked around for him. She didn't see him anywhere.  
  
But Hogsmeade was packed with interesting things to do, especially now that Zonko's was open. Most of the students headed there immediately. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter crowded into the place while Muriel waited outside, glad that the snow had finally disappeared. It was then that she spotted Severus, striding quickly down an alleyway toward the Hogs Head. She ran after him, casting her invisibility spell as she went.  
  
She was able to head him off before he left the alley and tripped him. He fell hard, grunting as he hit the ground. He pushed himself up to sit with his back against the building and looked around. "Hello Mur," he said resignedly. She dropped the spell, and he was a little startled to see that she was kneeling right in front of him with her wand pointed at his nose. The determined look on her face indicated that he would NOT be visiting Malfoy manor today after all.  
  
"Hello Severus. I was wondering if you had a moment to join me for a butter beer, and some conversation." It wasn't a simple invitation, and he knew it. She took his hand to help him up and held it tightly all the way into the Three Broomsticks, which was packed with students. She took him with her straight up to the bar to order, and kept a firm hold on him all the way back to a corner table. When they sat, he felt her wand tapping his leg under the table. She could see the frustration in his face, but she had to know what had happened.  
  
"I think it is about time you answered my questions. And if any of your goon friends come over here I'm going to transfigure them into crumple horned snorkaks."  
  
"There's no such thing as a crumple horned snorkak," he responded lightly. Nevertheless, she noticed him shake his head ever so slightly, and presumed that he'd given them the order to stay put.  
  
"I know," she said grimly. "Wouldn't that make a nice mess? Now, I want to know exactly what happened to you during Christmas break. Is Papa all right?"  
  
"He's fine." Severus hesitated, but her wand tapped warningly on his leg again, and he continued. "The Dark Lord didn't come. He sent Lucius instead. I told him you were injured during Quidditch practice and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let you come home. I had enough time before he arrived to tell your father the story, and we managed a very nice forged note from Madam Pomfrey. Then Lucius left, and I was able to spend Christmas with Mother. She really is a lot happier now that Father is gone," he finished bitterly. Mentally, he ran down the list of things he couldn't tell her: He'd witnessed the deaths of several muggles, and one wizard who'd tried to protect his mudblood wife and daughter over the holidays.  
  
As a result, he knew he had to distance himself from Mur completely. She wasn't like Narcissa, content to help from the sidelines. If she ever found out, she'd take the mark too, and he couldn't let that happen. He'd done well with avoiding her since the mirror incident, but now his resolve was weakening. It had been a difficult year so far, without her around, especially with all these rumors about her boyfriend.  
  
Muriel looked at him hard. He was leaving out something important, she was sure of it, but there was no way to get it out of him. "If that's all that happened, why have you been avoiding me?" her tone betrayed that she was hurt, and he looked away uncomfortably. When he looked up again, he noticed her necklace.  
  
"Is that new?" he asked, pointing. It looked suspiciously like a betrothal necklace, though it was silver, so obviously uncharmed.  
  
"Yes, it was a Christmas gift."  
  
"Did Papa send it? Or Aunt Rosa?" He knew that Muriel didn't have much family, and he was pretty sure that none of her friends in Ravenclaw would have spent quite so much on her. It looked really expensive.  
  
"Neither. It was from, er, someone I've been seeing."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so we finally admit that we've been sneaking around with someone," he teased. "I've been trying to find out all year who you fancied. Every so often at the beginning of the year I caught you staring off into space, remember?" He kept his voice purposely light to mask his frustration. He'd been trying to figure this out since Halloween and no one had been willing to talk.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been avoiding me I'm sure you'd have figured it out by now," Muriel replied shortly. "I guess I'll get going, Sev, if that's all you have to tell me." She stood and headed for the door.  
  
"You aren't going to tell me who he is?"  
  
"No," she said over her shoulder as she pushed open the door and went outside into the cold. He smirked wickedly and followed her. 'If she's making it a game, then she must not be serious about him,' he thought to himself.  
  
Muriel stood outside the Three Broomsticks watching for the marauders to come out of Zonko's. She suspected they would buy out the whole store before they were done. She was surprised when Severus followed her and leaned against the wall beside her silently. She was even more surprised when he reached down and took her hand. All their lives she had been the one to take his hand.  
  
"You're freezing," he said quietly, reaching for her other hand and holding them both in his. He bent his head down until their foreheads were touching. "I'm sorry I avoided you," he whispered. "I just - " He was interrupted by a low growl. They turned to see a large black dog bounding toward them from across the street. Muriel dropped his hands quickly. It didn't take much figuring to determine where the dog had come from, though she'd never actually seen him before.  
  
Severus was pulling out his wand, so she knelt down quickly. "Here, er, Snuffles," she said. She couldn't very well call him Padfoot. Everyone had heard James use that nickname once or twice by now. The dog stopped growling and tilted his head sideways at her, then trotted forward and let her scratch his ears.  
  
"Snuffles?" Severus sneered. "You know this dog?"  
  
"Er, yes, sort of. He's a stray I've met here before." She didn't look back at Severus, but kept her eyes on Sirius, who, in turn, was looking at Severus.  
  
The dog's hackles were still raised in spite of Muriel's attention. "Not very friendly, is he?" Severus asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I think he just needs to know that he's loved." The dog's head turned quickly toward Muriel, and his tail began to wag furiously. "See? Calms him right down," she added, risking a glance at her best mate.  
  
"Right, well, I haven't seen Zonko's yet," he said lamely. "I'll see you later." He headed toward the joke shop, cursing himself for his weakness. He'd very nearly given in and told her everything. He'd have to be more careful in the future.  
  
When the door closed behind him, the dog ran off down an alley, and Muriel followed. When she rounded the edge of the building strong arms caught her around the waist and swung her around.  
  
"You mean it?" Sirius asked quietly, setting her feet back on the ground. She nodded at him solemnly. His eyes shone in the darkness, and she was almost sad when he closed them as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
"Didn't you buy anything at Zonko's?" she asked, when he finally pulled away. "The way you've been going, I don't imagine you have much left of your Christmas present." He laughed quietly and pushed her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I left my bag in Zonko's with James," he said.  
  
Muriel stiffened. "Potter's still in Zonko's?"  
  
"Yeah, but I told him to go ahead back without me if I wasn't back soon."  
  
"Black, Sev just went into Zonko's. We'd better get over there." Sirius frowned. He wasn't about to interfere with his best mate's second favorite sport. It was enough that he'd given up hexing Snape himself, wasn't it?  
  
"Fine. You wait here." Muriel pushed him away and ran toward the joke shop, angry about what she'd just heard him thinking. Sirius swore loudly and followed. It just figured that the day she said she loved him he'd do something to upset her. She pushed the door open hard, and entered in time to see James raising his wand.  
  
"James, stop!" He turned slowly toward her and lowered his wand slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Severus move. She quickly placed a shield between them, and Severus' hex flew harmlessly toward the ceiling. "Honestly, the two of you!" she stormed. "Haven't you outgrown this by now?" She pushed roughly passed James, who turned his back to her as she dragged Severus out of the store. Sirius came in as they reached the door, but she ignored him and led Severus outside. He pulled loose of her grip as soon as they were out of the store and disapparated without a word.  
  
Muriel looked sullenly around before starting the trip back to the castle. She was annoyed with Severus AND Sirius right now, not to mention James, who, in her opinion, deserved the bat bogey hex that she'd saved him from. On the other hand, she had to admit that Severus had chosen something relatively harmless for once. By the time she got back to the castle, she'd decided that they were all calming down a little. After all, James had been keeping his curses polite this year too, and Sirius could hardly be expected to stand up to James for Severus' sake. That was her job.  
  
She threw herself hard onto her bed. It was only just starting to get dark, and none of her roommates were back from Hogsmeade yet. She started a letter to her father, who had told her that owl post would be safe now that he was alone in the house again. She hadn't asked who had been there with him. She was pretty sure she didn't want to know.  
  
Before she was finished, however, there was a tapping outside her window. "Gypsy?" she asked aloud as she went to the window. She looked out and couldn't see anything, so she opened the window to stick her head out. She had to nearly dive out of the way as Sirius shot through the window on his broomstick, turning abruptly in what looked like a skid to hover in front of her. She quickly closed the window.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed with a worried glance toward the door. He dismounted and came toward her. She was amazed at the intensity in his gaze. His brow was furrowed and his eyes looked unusually moist.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered, embracing her quickly, as though he was afraid she wouldn't let him. She put her arms around him. She had never heard of Sirius Black apologizing to anyone, and she certainly hadn't expected him to tonight. It struck her again how different he was from the person he'd been only a year before. He hugged her hard, then let go. "See you after dinner?" She nodded, still feeling rather shocked, as he mounted his broomstick. She opened the window, shivering. In a moment he was gone again, and she closed the window just as the door burst open and the girls she roomed with came clambering in, giggling.  
  
"It's freezing in here, Mur, what've you been doing?"  
  
"Thought I heard my owl," she replied softly, still looking out the window. She bit her lip as the other girls fell silent. They started giggling again almost immediately.  
  
"Mur's had a BOY in here!" Marisa squealed. They asked questions and poked fun at her all the way down to dinner. Muriel led them right passed Sirius, knowing that he'd enjoy hearing their taunts. James glared at her as she passed, but she didn't look at any of them. She was enjoying the gentle teasing of her girlfriends, but she knew that if she spared so much as a glance at the marauders her friends would be sure to figure out who had been in their room. "It must have been Severus," Marisa was saying.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," Muriel snapped, a little more loudly than she'd intended. But the other girls only continued to giggle. Sirius shot a glance at the Slytherin table in time to see Severus make a hurried exit, looking at the ground. 


	13. Chapter 13 No Pain and Nothing that Las...

Chapter 13 No Pain and Nothing that Lasts More Than a Day  
  
Muriel looked up from Aunt Rosa's letter to see Severus coming across the lawn. The warm spring air was blowing her hair sideways. She smiled at him, glad that he'd finally started talking to her again, and put the letter into her bag.  
  
Mur had approached Macnair at dinner two months ago and told him in no uncertain terms that she would be spending the entire summer outside Severus' bedroom door if he didn't meet her at the greenhouses in twenty minutes. Macnair relayed the message, and Severus rolled his eyes and stalked out of the dungeons and across the grounds. Considering who all was scheduled to make appearances at his house this summer, he couldn't risk her making good on that threat.  
  
An unspoken set of rules had come into existence. Muriel no longer pestered him about going home for breaks, and Severus no longer asked her whom she was seeing. They talked about classes, and resumed doing homework together in the library. As a result, her time with Sirius lessened considerably, but he hadn't complained, at least, not to Muriel.  
  
"How'd you do?" she asked as he plopped down beside her.  
  
Severus smiled stiffly. They were 2 of only 15 students in the Defense Against The Dark Arts N.E.W.T. program, and he'd just completed his exam. "Professor Tantry said I could've passed the N.E.W.T. this year."  
  
"How generous of him," Muriel said sarcastically. "You could've passed the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. third year, if he'd let you try. So what are you up to now?"  
  
"We've still got Potions on Monday, I should get started on that." Severus looked sideways at her, and caught her rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sev, the last thing you need is to spend more quality time with your cauldron. How about a nice, friendly duel?" She was grinning at him now.  
  
"Alright. Rules?"  
  
"No pain, and nothing that lasts more than a day."  
  
"Done."  
  
They walked together toward the lake, leaving their bags behind. It wasn't long before they had a huge audience of 5th year students, who'd finished their O.W.L.s the previous week, as well as other 6th years who were finishing their end-of-year tests. They started small: blocking things and sending them back to one another to dodge. Soon they were casting the funniest and most harmless hexes they knew and ricocheting them into the crowd on purpose. Muriel paused after each curse to undo it, still managing to block what Severus cast. Then they switched, and he performed the counter curses. The people around them were laughing hysterically by the time they called it quits and went to grab their bags. Severus was wearing the first real smile Muriel had seen on him in months. "Hey, the last Hogsmeade trip of the year is tomorrow," he said suddenly. "Do you want to go with me?"  
  
"Of course, I always go with you," she said, tossing her bag over her shoulder. This dampened his mood slightly. He'd been hoping she'd see it as something different than what she always did with her best friend. He followed her silently back into the castle, reminding himself again that he was supposed to be keeping his distance.  
  
"Let me know if you need any help with Potions," he said in spite of himself as she headed up the stairs toward the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"You've helped me so much in the last few weeks that I don't think I can stand to look at my cauldron again until the exam," she said laughingly, and ran up the last few steps, disappearing down the corridor.  
  
"Doesn't that bother you, Sirius?" Peter asked as they watched Muriel and Snape walking toward the castle.  
  
"Nah, why would I worry about a slimeball like that?" Sirius replied easily. Remus shot him a look, but didn't say anything.  
  
James scowled. "Just wait until this weekend. I'm going to get them both back for what happened last time." Sirius smiled indulgently. Lily had been in Zonko's when Muriel had broken up that fight and no one had seen James and Lily together since. He could see why his mate was upset. They made their way up towards the castle with the other students. It was almost time for dinner.  
  
"Doesn't THAT bother you, Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Mur can take care of herself, Moony," he answered. "I should think that she and Snivellous together are more than enough to keep James in check." Remus gave him another reproachful look.  
  
"I'll warn her." Sirius whispered in response.  
  
Severus went to find Muriel at the Ravenclaw table after breakfast the next morning. "Ready?" The entire table burst out in giggles as Muriel got up. "What was that all about?" he asked as they walked out of the hall.  
  
"The girls in my dorm are convinced that it's you I'm dating." Severus looked back into the hall as she spoke. Every girl at the Ravenclaw table was watching them. He felt himself turning red.  
  
"So, this guy you're dating: he doesn't care if you go to Hogsmeade with me instead?" He kept his voice light.  
  
"We talked about it once or twice and I think he understands now. You and I have been through a lot together. It's important to me that we can still spend time together." She was silent for the rest of the walk. It wasn't until they were standing outside the Three Broomsticks that she spoke again suddenly. "I missed you, those months when you didn't want to talk to me."  
  
"I'm sorry about that," he said immediately, looking uncomfortable. "I just wasn't ready to talk about it all." She nodded in understanding, and didn't press him. If he still wasn't ready to talk she didn't want him to start avoiding her again.  
  
They went in just about every shop, but Muriel stopped him outside the jewelry store at the very edge of town. She was afraid that the witch who'd sold Sirius her necklace would recognize it. She also resisted his suggestion to stop at Madam Puddifoot's for tea. She knew exactly what people went in there to do, and was surprised that Severus didn't. But then, he'd never been one to pay much attention to such things.  
  
James, Lily, and Sirius were walking back to the Three Broomsticks for one, last butter beer when Muriel and Severus passed them in the street. Severus didn't notice them at first, but turned toward them suddenly when Sirius waved covertly at Muriel. He stopped dead and turned to watch them pass. James watched out of the corner of his eye, and when Severus turned back to Muriel, he aimed his wand carefully and mouthed a jinx.  
  
It was a simple clarity of mind spell, but it did what he'd intended: It helped Severus Snape put together the puzzle he'd been working on all year. Lily and Sirius turned around in alarm at the sound of Severus' voice.  
  
"HIM? That's it, isn't it? All this time you've been dating SIRIUS BLACK?" Severus was shaking, and Muriel suddenly looked a bit green.  
  
"Yes, I've been dating Sirius," she said softly. She didn't take her eyes off Severus. She'd seen him angry before and knew he was as likely to pull out his wand and turn her into a porcupine as he was to stomp off in a huff. Her wand was already in her hand.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT TO GO OUT WITH THAT CONCEITED PRAT?" he screamed, too distracted to even reach for his own wand. Students were sticking their heads out of shop doors now, and Muriel was a little annoyed that he was making such a scene.  
  
"Well, Sev, it turns out he's not such a prat after all, and I can tell, since HE doesn't try to hide who he really is." She kept her voice level, but only barely. She wiped an angry tear away with her shoulder.  
  
"I learned Occlumency to protect you from the things my father was telling me about the Dark Lord," he whispered furiously.  
  
'At least he has the presence of mind not to shout that his father's a Death Eater to all of Hogsmeade,' Muriel thought to herself, but this didn't soften her reply. "Maybe I didn't want your PROTECTION, Severus. Maybe all I needed was your trust. But you chose to close me out, and -"  
  
"And you chose to look elsewhere for friends," he finished for her. She was crying openly now. "I can't be friends with a marauder, Deesia," he said coldly, his face suddenly expressionless. He turned on his heel to leave.  
  
"So be it," she whispered. He almost stopped and went back, then. He could hear the pain in her voice. He remembered the rules of their last duel. 'No pain and nothing that lasts more than a day.' He'd broken both of them now, he knew. Muriel ran blindly in the other direction, and it was all Sirius could do to catch her.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of their 6th year, but it is not the end of the story! I'll be posting the seventh year as part of this fic, rather than as a separate one, since they fit so well together. It'll come out to just under 30 chapters. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far, especially:  
  
Jim (Rocky, as I still think of him, in spite of many e-mails signed Jim.), who has faithfully reviewed almost every chapter I've posted since the very beginning, and always has something kind to say. You review like clockwork, so it reminds me when it's time to post a new chapter!;  
  
Hydra-star and Strayct, who've both offered interesting ideas that I'll probably use later in the series, though perhaps not in the way you expect. Watch for shrinking head spells, several years (fic time) hence;  
  
Akasha Ravensong, Joshua Glass, and Daisie, who are always cheerful and supportive in their reviews, even when they make suggestions I can't live up to since my fic is already complete. Also, since I beta my own stuff, it's great to have Daisie's eagle eye finding my spelling and grammar errors. I just can't seem to get passed (past?) some of the more common ones. And I was an ENGLISH MAJOR in college!!!!! Just goes to show that everyone needs good friends. No man (or woman) is an island unto himself and all that jazz;  
  
Copper Heart, Kalystia, and SuIcIdl, who've also stuck with me a while, and been very generous in their reviews. Thanks for putting up with my cliff hangers. Honestly I didn't design the story that way! I wrote the entire thing at once, then broke it up into (mostly) even sections. It just happened that the breaks sometimes fall at the worst times.  
  
I know OC fics aren't the most popular on this site, and I really appreciate everyone's interest in my character. In over 500 hundred reviews, Mary Sue has only been mentioned twice, once to say 'thank Merlin she isn't one,' and once by someone who'd only read a chapter or two of the saga at that point. Mur is definitely a dark witch, and isn't likely to get any nicer. And she's not infallible, otherwise she'd certainly know by now that Severus has the mark. Anyway, further up and further in, as Aslan would say. Here comes the summer!  
  
Brandy


	14. Chapter 14 Correspondence

Chapter 14 Correspondence  
  
{If the words below are illegible, I would recommend putting this letter down within the next 15 seconds. I don't think you want to know why.  
  
Black,  
  
I'm fine. Stop writing about it, it doesn't fix anything. If you're imagining that I've spent the first half of my holiday crying over Severus, you've obviously confused me with one of my dorm mates. Remember Vanessa? She cried for two weeks over Kyle before you stepped in and 'cheered her up.' That lasted all of three days before she was crying a lot harder over you. HONESTLY! But I'd rather not write about that. Oh, and if you call my best mate a greasy git in your next letter, I'd advise you not to open my response.  
  
Last week was very exciting. I never did make it down to the beach, but since that's all I did the week before, I didn't miss it so much. Aunt Rosa took me shopping for a new gown. Did I tell you about being formally presented in Italian society this summer? Well, I'm sixteen now. (Thank you for the earrings, by the way. I've never had my own pair, and I noticed at once that they change color based on what I'm wearing. Very clever, for a Gryffindor.) My birthday was just in time for the yearly ball. So in addition to studying up on charms to fix my hair and any number of other nauseatingly girlish things, I spent the week learning to apply makeup and wondering with whom I would dance. Do you realize that this was the first ball I'd ever been to where you didn't find a way to get me to dance with you? I kept glancing around, wondering if you'd show up.  
  
The ball was Friday evening, at the Sicilian Magical Academy. Papa took me to see it when I got my Hogwarts letter to try and get me to attend there instead, so I knew my way around a little. Aunt Rosa said she wasn't feeling well, and didn't go along. I think she figures that since I'm writing you she doesn't have to worry about me so much. She's even agreed to let me tour some of the ruins with a muggle tour guide. (That's next week!) The SMA is lovely. Their main ballroom (there are three) opens onto a monstrous balcony that overlooks the sea. It's got rain repellant charms, so it's as if there's an invisible roof - like the Great Hall.  
  
I didn't have any trouble finding dance partners. It turned out that Aunt Rosa had received several owls about it before hand, and when I left she handed me a dance card that was nearly full! It was quite flattering, really. I was especially pleased when Antoine Lauriello put his name on my card again after we'd danced once already. His father owns a sizable wine press and acre after acre of vineyards, so I had every intention of being nice to him for Papa's sake. When we danced the second time he asked if he could kiss me and I told him no, but he did it anyway, so I put an engorgio charm on his lips and slapped him. He wasn't very pleased, and we didn't finish that dance. I was happy to sit down anyway.  
  
I got to sit out the next few, since the wizards on my dance card all mysteriously disappeared for a while. That gave me time to scribble out a few equations and come up with a cushioning charm for the hideous shoes Aunt Rosa bought for me. I've never worn anything so uncomfortable! I'll be glad to get back to the muggle "flip-flops" that she gave me for the beach. (Tomorrow at sunrise!) I just adore the water.  
  
Thank you for the pictures you sent. You aren't, by any chance, missing a round, greasy looking piece with a funny little finger sticking out one side, are you? In the picture, it's rolling underneath a set of shelves. If you are missing something like that, that's probably where it got to. You've sent me four pictures now of yourself sitting in that pile of junk, and it doesn't look any closer to finished. Are you sure it will be a motorcycle when you're done? Or maybe you just want to send pictures so I don't forget what you look like? Don't worry. I've recognized you every other September, I'm sure I'll know which one you are when I get back.  
  
Have you heard from Regalus at all since you left the manor? With him being two years younger than us, I never really got to know him. With any luck, Severus has already talked him out of taking the mark, but it wouldn't hurt if you talked to him, too. I often wish I'd been sorted into Slytherin. At least from there I'd be able to keep closer tabs on my friends. I worry about Macnair and Goyle and Rosier. Wilkes, I'd say, is probably too far entrenched to save. Sineath, who is a year behind Regalus, I think, could probably still be talked out of it, though. The fewer Slytherins that take the mark, the better Regalus' chances of avoiding it, I'd guess. I don't expect many of them will be speaking to me next term if Severus isn't. He's turned into quite the dictator in the dungeons. Macnair and Goyle will follow him about anywhere.  
  
Well, it's getting late, and Lupso is waving my pajamas at me and harrumphing because I'm taking too long. Tomorrow afternoon I'm expected to go sailing with the Dornik family. I danced with their son, too. He was the brave one who danced with me after Lauriello. He was well behaved, though, and didn't give me any reason to hex him. I think his father was in school with Papa. Aunt Rosa couldn't remember. Regardless, I'd better get some sleep if I want to make the sunrise and still have enough energy to go sailing. Good luck with your bike. Here is a picture from the ball. (The git beside me is Lauriello, whose mother took the picture. I like how he keeps putting his arm around me and I keep elbowing him. That must have happened four different times that night!) Write me again soon!  
  
Deesia}

* * *

"Malfoy is expecting me, Father. I don't think I should keep him waiting." Severus threw an apologetic look toward his mother, whose face was carefully impassive. This was the worst summer he could remember. Another letter had come, and with it Gypsy's incessant pecking. A letter arrived every Tuesday like clockwork, and everyone in the house knew they were from Muriel. Disappointed as his mother was that Muriel appeared to be interested in someone else, she didn't approve of Severus ignoring the girl.  
  
Mr. Snape made a dismissive gesture with one hand, hardly looking up from his breakfast. What did he care if his fool son had managed to lose the only pureblood girl who was at all likely to marry him? He'd have to arrange his own marriage. He was far too old for another betrothal now.  
  
Having been excused, Severus pocketed the letter, leaving his breakfast untouched, and made his way toward the fireplace. "Malfoy Tapestry Museum!" he exclaimed, stepping into the spurt of green flame. He stumbled on the grate as he exited the fireplace. Lucius and Narcissa were, thankfully, elsewhere in the house, which was unusual. The "Tapestry Museum" had been Lucius' idea - a room without portraits that wouldn't arouse too much suspicion. They'd spent half the summer travelling to China, India, and South Africa to gather the exotic tapestries that would provide the excuse for the existence of such a room. It was the only secure place in Malfoy Manor where they could discuss things honestly. Without much ado, he settled into the squishy armchair that he'd come to think of as 'his' and tore open Mur's latest letter.  
  
{If the words below are illegible, I would recommend putting this letter down within the next 15 seconds. There is only one wand that can decode them.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I know you're reading this. If you weren't you would surely have written me by now to ask that I stop wasting our time on letters you don't read. (You see, Occlumency or not, I know you well.) Papa won't answer me as to what you've been up to so far this holiday, and I must say I'm a bit annoyed that you've managed to wrest his loyalty from me. I assume that means you're spending too much time with Malfoy. If that's the case, I hope you'll give Narci my best. Tell your mother I said hello as well.  
  
I won't apologize for Gypsy. She's pecking you because I asked her to, and you deserve it. I could understand if you were angry that I was dating someone else, but you didn't care at all until you found out who it was, and that's extremely unkind of you. It's hardly realistic to expect me to choose who I date based upon your impressions of people rather than my own! I'm still trying hard not to be angry with you for making me cry in front of everyone. You know how I hate that.  
  
On another topic, I had a letter from Macnair this week. He told me to stop inviting you to Italy or you might just show up. As if I would invite you and NOT intend for you to show up! Honestly, sometimes I think the boy is just as daft as Crabbe! I invited him to come swimming some weekend as well, but apparently he is too busy. I suppose that means I shall have no company at all, unless you'll visit. Not that I'm unhappy swimming alone. I do so love the sea.  
  
My first ball was this year, and you missed it. Remember when you came for a week just before we started school? I was so upset that Aunt Rosa was going without me and you promised you'd take me when we were old enough? I didn't pester you about it because I was just sure you'd remember. But then, quite a few things have changed since then. I suppose I understand. Still, I missed you. Here we could have danced without your ridiculous goons teasing you for it later. Instead I got stuck dancing with a pompous, self-important wizard who tried to kiss me after only two dances! I'd never laid eyes on him before in my life! I hexed him, of course, but it would have been much more fun if you'd been there, too. I was so surprised that I'm afraid I didn't come up with anything very creative. That is the last time I let Aunt Rosa fill out my dance card ahead of time!  
  
I went sailing yesterday (Saturday) with the Dornik family. Their son is a bit like Goyle. He knows a lot of great curses, but tends to be too thick to use them without prompting. Pleasant as anything, though, if you stroke his ego the right way. He tried to teach me to sail the muggle way, but the work was a bit much for a puny little girl like me (yes, he phrased it that way, if you can believe it!). In the end I just lounged at the back of the boat in my new bathing suit and guided us with my wand, wind or no wind. Imagine his frustration when he was just SURE the wind would take us East, but we were travelling West. It was nearly half an hour before he figured out that I wasn't just sunbathing. I don't think he'll invite me sailing again, but that's all right. I'd much rather just be on the beach.  
  
I hope you're looking after Macnair, Goyle, Rosier and Black. Merlin knows half that house would follow you to hell and back. Please don't do anything foolish just because you're angry with me. Sirius says you will, but I know better. We've worked too hard to keep our distance for you to give in now. Please reconsider and come to the Casa to visit. I'll be touring the ruins this week, but I'll look for you in the evenings when I get home.  
  
Mur}

* * *

{Marisa,  
  
I was surprised to receive your letter, but not very surprised at your questions. You waited to ask until I was gone for a good reason. Very sneaky for a Ravenclaw, but unfortunately I am used to such tactics. Hence the stinging hex! Serves you right. It'll stop hurting in a few minutes.  
  
I'm not quite sure what you mean by "over him." If you mean, 'Have I stopped caring that he's ignoring me?' Then the answer is no. How could I not care? I've sent him four letters now, but he hasn't responded at all. If I can't get at least one letter out of him, I have no intention of trying to force a confrontation at King's Cross. That would only end badly. I'm hoping he'll come here so we can work things out privately instead.  
  
But if you mean what I think you mean, 'Am I over the fact that he doesn't want me?' (You ought to have had the guts to just write it plainly, since I'm so far away and you're out of reach.) Well, I don't know the answer to that. It happened so slowly that I almost didn't notice that he wasn't interested anymore. It wasn't until I was confronted with Black's emotions that I even realized just how distant Sev had become. Of course, once I found out that he'd been learning Occlumency, I tried not to be hurt by it. I reasoned that it was the Occlumency that kept me from knowing how he felt, but surely his feelings hadn't changed. So I started looking for other indications, ANYTHING would have been enough. But there weren't any.  
  
I spent the entirety of last June and half of July looking for any indication that he felt something more than friendship. There was nothing. Even when he took me to London that February, he didn't so much as try to kiss me. We danced and all, but that's only because he knows I enjoy it. So naturally when Black invited me, I accepted.  
  
What was I expecting? Very little, to be honest. I thought it'd be a week- long fling and we could go back to hexing one another. But it didn't work out that way. There wasn't so much as a rumor all last year about him snogging anyone else, which really surprised me. (Vanessa would surely have heard about it if he had.) And I DON'T think of him as a replacement for Sev. No one could ever be that, not even the incorrigible Sirius Black.  
  
And now for the answer you've been waiting breathlessly for all this time: Of course I love him. Are you daft? Why would I have spent all last year hanging out with the marauders if I didn't? Nothing less would have put me in Potter's company for more than 3 minutes.  
  
I remember what he did to Vanessa (Three weeks of tears over one night? Please.), and I remember what he did to you. (Which, incidentally, wasn't his fault. The Hufflepuff girl surprised him, but I didn't find that out until after I'd already turned him into a duck.) And yes, I'm aware of the Hawthorne girl and what's-her-name who graduated last year, too. There are probably more. But he hasn't even hinted about it to me, though he thinks about it often enough. I think we have enough history that he figures I'd do more than just cry over something like that. (And I would, too!)  
  
Now, I think I've answered all your intrusively personal questions - which is more than I intended to do when I sat down to pen a response. Without Sev to talk things over with, I've gotten rather lonely this summer. I hope you don't mind if I use you for my sounding board instead. I know: if you minded you wouldn't have asked in the first place. I've got to go. Black's letter arrived today as well, and I need to send him something back. Don't be too alarmed when this parchment catches fire. (I took your advice and ate at a cafe with a television - Inspector Gadget! This message will self- destruct in 10 seconds!)  
  
Mur}

* * *

[Mur,  
  
Thanks for noticing that piece that rolled away. I spent a week looking for it before I got your letter. The bike is coming along more slowly than I'd hoped, but it'll go back together just fine. By Christmas it'll be ready and I'll take you for a ride. James says I have to add an invisibility booster so muggles won't see it when it flies. I'm still working on that, but I'm sure I'll come up with something. I always do.  
  
I'm not sending you pictures as updates on the bike's progress, and I'm not sending them so you remember what I look like. (Who could forget?) Mrs. Potter keeps taking pictures of me, and I don't have any use for them. I think she just wants me to feel like part of the family. Anyway, if I don't send them to you, Prongs gives them to the muggle girl down the street. I think he's desperate to find me a new girlfriend. As if I could ever date a muggle! How would she keep me in line? Not that she isn't pretty, mind you.  
  
We haven't seen much of Peter this summer, but Remus has been around a lot. Without the shack the moon was rough. His parents about flipped when he disappeared for the night, and we had to tell them about Prongs. They've kept the secret really well, but we haven't mentioned Padfoot and Wormtail yet. James is far too trusting sometimes. But then, he didn't grow up the way we did - he was 11 before he met a person he couldn't trust. Anyway, now Remus comes to stay with us for the weekends, and his parents were thrilled that he came home without bandages.  
  
I have sent a letter to Regalus, but I don't expect a response. I'm a disgrace to the family, remember? I'll probably write to him again next week. You'll have to forgive me if I don't place much faith in Snape's good intentions. James' dad joined the Order of the Phoenix, so James and I have been keeping our ears open. Snape is being watched pretty carefully. He spends a lot of time at Malfoy Manor, and Lucius is nearly a sure thing. Of course, no one can prove it yet, but those of us from the old crowd know each other well enough by now to tell, I would think. As soon as school's out next year I'm joining the Order. We all are. It was practically a given in the common room last year that everyone who could was joining. (I expect that the Slytherins experienced something similar, though for the opposite side. I haven't mentioned that to James, though. Knowing him he'd want to blow up the whole Slytherin common room.)  
  
Your owl looks exhausted. Maybe Italy is too far for her to go each week? James' dad says I can use their owl once in a while, so I'll keep Gypsy here this time and send the letter with Rodmilla instead.  
  
Sirius  
  
If the above looks like a jumbled mess, it's because you aren't Muriel Deesia. Unless you're holding her wand, I wouldn't recommend trying to break the code.]  
  
Mur was surprised when Gypsy arrived only a few days after Rodmilla with another letter. The owl glared at her reproachfully as she unfolded the short bit of parchment.  
  
[Dear Muriel,  
  
Hello. I thought I'd send you a note since Padfoot is stashing your letters under his mattress like bags of galleons and isn't very forthcoming with information. I hope your summer is going well.  
  
I've spent a lot of time at the Potters', which has been great. My parents didn't exactly approve of the whole Prongs idea, but when we told them how much the fine was, they agreed to keep it secret. James and Sirius are up to their usual antics without you to keep them in line. (Merlin knows I've had no luck.) Half the women in Godric's Hollow have a picture of Sirius and his greasy metal toys thanks to James. Sirius hasn't given a second glance to any of them. James claims you gave him a love potion, but I seem to recall you mentioning that you aren't so good with potions.  
  
I guess I'd better go. Sirius wants me to hand him things to stick onto the mass of metal that's forming in the garage. See you in a few weeks.  
  
Love,  
  
Remus]  
  
Underneath the careful script of his signature, was a post script, written hastily, but obviously in the same hand:  
  
[S stood over my shoulder the whole time - is concerned that he upset you by saying the muggle girl was pretty, so he had me write to smooth things over. Only have a minute, but thought you'd want to know. R]

* * *

{If the words below are illegible, I would recommend putting this letter down within the next 15 seconds. I don't think you want to know why.  
  
Remus,  
  
Your honesty is so refreshing! If I had to fall in love with a marauder, it's really a pity it wasn't you. I can hardly imagine how easy life would be if I had a boyfriend who said exactly what he meant and never bothered to try and make me jealous. But then, where's the excitement in that, right?  
  
I'm not upset that he thinks the muggle girl is pretty. I didn't even comment on it in my last letter. It's endearing that he's so concerned, though. He probably only wrote that because he was upset that I didn't invite him to the ball.  
  
When we first started seeing each other, I didn't think it would last. But when we broke his relationship record (which Vanessa tells me was only a week and a half), I stopped worrying so much. It helps to know what he's thinking (and thankfully not acting on!) most of the time. Letter writing is difficult, though, since it's hard to tell what he's thinking when he writes. Still, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who gave up snogging for the holiday. I don't think I really expected him to, to be honest. (Give it up, that is.)  
  
My summer has been pandered away on sunshine, saltwater and sightseeing. Aunt Rosa let me go with a muggle tour guide to see the Coliseum two weeks ago. That was the last day I was allowed to leave the property. After the tour, he took the group to a cafe that happened to be wizard owned. The Lauriello boy, who tried to kiss me at the ball, was eating dinner with one of the other wizards I danced with, and they kept glaring at me.  
  
I ditched the tour and went over to apologize, figuring that maybe Papa would forgive me faster. (Apparently he and Lauriello's parents are old school friends, and he was furious that I hexed him.) He accepted my apology a little too readily. I should have known something was up. But I let him buy me dessert (though I sat beside the other boy), and we talked for a while. He offered to walk me home and I told him that I'd have to apparate instead, since the Casa was on the beach. He walked with me to the apparation point, but grabbed my wrist before I could disapparate. Then (and don't repeat this) he told me his father had expected him to convince me to marry him during the ball, and if I'd like we could go back into town right now and buy an engagement ring!  
  
And I thought BLACK was conceited! Imagine proposing to someone you don't even know. And he seemed so sure that I wouldn't turn him down. It was infuriating, really. I was shocked, and upset, and tried to get away, but he wouldn't let go of my wrist. Well, that just made me angry as well, so I threw him, like I did to Black at the beginning of 5th year on the train. I wrenched my shoulder something awful. He's even taller than Black, and a bit huskier as well. Then, for good measure, I turned him into a chimpanzee (Aunt Rosa is great at Transfiguration, and she's got all these archaic books that I've been reading).  
  
So now I'm not allowed to go out anymore. But I'm still allowed to go to the beach, and that's all that really matters. Only two more weeks, and it'll be back to Hoggy, Warty Hogwarts. See you then.  
  
Mur}  
  
Remus sat back in his chair, rereading Mur's letter. He read it four times before he tossed it into the fireplace and watched it burn. If she didn't want Sirius to see it, that was the only way. He could tell him the important bits. She wasn't snogging anyone, and she's not angry about the muggle girl. The words swam in front of his eyes: "If I had to fall in love with a marauder..." Heaving a sigh, he grabbed the jar of floo powder and called upstairs to tell his parents where he was headed. He would definitely NOT be repeating that line to Sirius Black.

* * *

{If the words below are garbled, I'd advise you to put the parchment down and back away. You have 5 seconds.  
  
Sev,  
  
Well, this is it. Four more days and we'll be on the train again. Papa is here now, as you probably know. I've been told repeatedly that I ought to be ashamed of myself for what I did to Lauriello, but I can't bring myself to care. The only reason I'm bothered about it at all is that Papa refuses to answer my questions now on principle alone. I do hope you're doing well. It always worries me when he refuses to say.  
  
I told you in my last letter that the Order is watching you closely. You didn't scold me, so I assume that means my precautionary hexes are enough to keep prying eyes at bay. Even if you aren't speaking to me, I know you wouldn't let me write if it wasn't safe. Do you like my latest hex? I charmed it to the color of your eyes - if anyone whose eyes are even the slightest shade different tries to read it, it will melt into a puddle of bubertuber puss in their hands. Don't leave it lying around at Malfoy's!  
  
I really worry about you being there so much. Rumors are flying about Lucius and his father. Most people are too afraid of the Malfoys to publicly accuse them, but I hope you'll both be careful. Any rumor about him is going to reflect on you at this point. I'm sure the pressure's terrible by now, though Papa says your father is away again. If you have to do it, Sev, I want to know. Not even you and Papa combined can keep me from it if you take the mark. You know that, don't you? I won't let you face that alone.  
  
This is going to be a difficult year, I can tell. I've sent you eight letters this summer, including this one. I've stopped expecting a response. Even if by some miracle I've managed to soften your resolve at all, I know it will only strengthen again once we're back in school. I don't pretend to understand your anger, but then you haven't deigned to explain it. I can only hope you've cooled down enough to talk things over in a few days.  
  
Mur}  
  
Severus set the letter back down and closed his eyes. "You should go and see her," a smooth voice remarked from behind him. In any other setting, he would have been startled, but here, in Malfoy's Tapestry Museum, he just took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  
  
He picked up the letter and cleared his throat. "If you have to do it, Sev, I want to know. Not even you and Papa combined can keep me from it if you take the mark. You know that, don't you? I won't let you face that alone," he read, his voice carefully unemotional. Lucius swore in response. "Indeed," Severus responded dryly. "Lose her to Black or endanger her by letting her take the mark."  
  
Lucius handed him a glass of something he wasn't supposed to be drinking and he downed it quickly, suppressing a grimace. Then he stood, placing the letter carefully in his pocket with the others. "See you at Christmas," he said by way of goodbye before he tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and reappeared at home to begin packing for the trip back to Hogwarts tomorrow. 


	15. Chapter 15 Together Again

Chapter 15 ~ Together Again  
  
Muriel, followed by her father and Aunt Rosa, came nonchalantly through the barrier to platform 9 ¾. She looked around for Sirius. She hadn't seen him, or anyone else, all summer long. As her gaze wandered from one laughing group of students to the next, she felt an almighty tug on her sleeve.  
  
"Marisa!" Her friend pulled her away from the adults to join the others with whom she'd shared a dorm for the last 6 years. They were all giggling and talking over one another.  
  
"You're so tan!"  
  
"How was the Italian food?"  
  
"How were the Italian MEN?" At this all 4 girls began giggling again, and Mur rolled her eyes emphatically.  
  
"Fabulous! There was a photo shoot on the stretch of beach below Aunt Rosa's house. The house is invisible, so the magazine photographers must have thought it was a public beach. You should have seen them all, muscles glistening under all that oil, and tan lines in places you wouldn't believe!"  
  
Muriel was having a wonderful time baiting her friends. "And they were all SOOO interested. I mean, you expect male models to be inclined more toward one another, but when I went down there to check it all out, it sure seemed to me that my muggle bathing suit got their attention." The girls were looking at her with wide eyes now, and had fallen silent. She'd been planning this for weeks, she'd even gone out of her way to get her hands on a muggle bathing suit and have her picture taken in it. She was about to pull it out when she noticed that Marisa wasn't looking at her anymore, she was looking past her. Mur turned abruptly to look into the smirking face of Sirius Black.  
  
"You all look a little flushed. Weren't talking about me, were you?" One of the girls teetered a bit, her hand over her mouth, and Marisa prodded her into silence. Muriel was trying to decide how much of that conversation her boyfriend had heard when her father and Aunt Rosa caught up with her as well.  
  
"Mr. Black." A hand fell on Sirius' shoulder and he turned around, thoroughly distracted. Mr. Deesia was offering his hand and Sirius shook it. "Good to see you again." Muriel thought her father sounded particularly cold.  
  
"You, too," Sirius said calmly.  
  
"I trust your family is well." Muriel saw Sirius squirm. She looked behind her to see that her friends had all vanished, and felt a little calmer.  
  
"Actually, sir, I wouldn't know, as I'm no longer living with them." Mr. Deesia started a bit and looked around. He was glad the boy had the sense to speak softly. He allowed himself a smile, but kept it tight for appearances sake.  
  
"Good for you," he whispered, "but don't tell anyone I said so." He nodded curtly to Sirius, then turned to his daughter as Aunt Rosa stepped forward.  
  
"So THIS is the boy you've been writing to twice every week!" She pulled him into an unexpected hug. When released, he threw a questioning glance at Muriel, who avoided his gaze as she said goodbye quietly to her father.  
  
When they were finally on the train, Sirius stowed their luggage in the first empty compartment they came to. "Did he write back at all?" He kept his voice quiet. He'd only gotten one letter each week and he was pretty sure whom the others had been sent to. Muriel shook her head. She'd been so happy a moment ago, but suddenly the weight of being back at Hogwarts seemed too much. How would she face an entire year without her best friend?  
  
Sirius slipped his hand into hers as they headed down the train looking for his friends. He could tell that this year was going to be hard for her, but he'd spent all summer thinking up ways to distract her and keep her mind off Severus Snape.  
  
They found James, Remus and Peter playing exploding snap and chatting happily. Sirius was grateful when James welcomed Muriel warmly. They hadn't talked about her all summer. He knew his friend was still upset about Muriel calling him immature in front of Lily last year.  
  
"So, how was Italy?" James asked innocently.  
  
"Fine," she mumbled, looking at the ground and blushing furiously. She wished she'd never thought up that stupid joke on her housemates. To take the attention off herself, she turned to Remus. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure you'd make Head Boy!" At this, all four boys stopped smiling abruptly. Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Actually, it looks like the Head Boy is a Slytherin this year." He watched Mur's face darken and added, "But that won't stop us from cursing him into oblivion." When her expression didn't change, he prodded Peter, who gave him a dirty look before sliding to the floor so they could sit together. The boys went back to their rather loud game of cards and Muriel was soon laughing with them. She was startled, though, when James tapped her on the shoulder, a serious look on his face.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" He sounded apprehensive, and messed his hair nervously. Mur narrowed her eyes. She and James hadn't exactly parted as friends last year. But she could feel his worry, so she shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He led her outside the cabin as Sirius looked up. Muriel shrugged again in response to the odd, questioning look on his face. James closed the door before his friend could ask.  
  
"Look," he said as they walked. "I did a rotten thing to you last year. It was my fault Snape figured out about you and Sirius." The words tumbled out. In only a moment he'd explained all about the clarity of mind spell, and how angry he'd been when she'd insulted him in front of Lily. She stayed quiet. When he'd finished he turned toward her and stopped walking. They were nose-to-nose in the narrow corridor. She looked up at him but still didn't speak. She could sense that there was something else he really needed to say.  
  
"Someday, you might forgive me for that, but Sirius never will. Please don't say anything to him about it." James whispered. Muriel nodded slowly and James released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He was just starting to grin in relief when Muriel pulled out her wand. She had half a mind to use it to curse Potter, but she knew that wouldn't be right. If she'd told Severus what was going on from the beginning the horrible fight in Hogsmeade would never have happened. She couldn't do anything about that now. But she could fix the damage she had done.  
  
Walking quickly, she soon reached the front of the train where two 4th year Slytherin students were standing outside the Prefect compartment. James had followed her, and he brought out his own wand at the sight of these guards. Muriel looked them up and down quickly. Sineath and Hinegardner, both purebloods, of course, but neither of them the usual Death Eater fare that Severus had spent all his time avoiding. For this she was grateful. At least she knew he wasn't making too many new alliances.  
  
She nodded politely. "Gentlemen, I'd like to see the Head Girl. It's about the behavior of this member of her house." She was glad to see James lower his wand and try to look deferential, not that he was good at it. The set of his jaw always seemed to indicate that he was in charge whether that was the case or not.  
  
The young Slytherins exchanged a glance. Muriel knew immediately that they had been set there to prevent her entering. 'How insulting! Sev sent 4th year students to prevent ME from seeing him?' she smirked inwardly, not realizing that her feelings were evident on her face as well. Their looks hardened.  
  
"Sorry Miss Deesia, Severus said no one could come in yet. They're still busy." Sineath was giving her an unpleasant grin. Muriel immediately changed tactics.  
  
"Accio wands," she said, almost lazily. Neither boy was holding his, and their wands whizzed out from under their robes. She caught them with ease, smiling sweetly. She almost felt bad for them. Severus would be quite annoyed. "Now you can either run and find a place to hide, or I can take you in there with me when I go." The boys ran. She looked back at James, who was grinning again. "Don't waste any words on Sev," she said quietly. He nodded as she turned and pushed open the door without knocking. Her eyes found Severus at once, but she forced her gaze on to Lily, who looked startled.  
  
"Hey, Lily, congratulations." The pretty red head smiled, then. "If you're about done could I talk to you a bit?  
  
"Sure," she answered, getting up. She turned to Severus. "You can handle it from here, can't you?" Severus didn't answer. He was staring at Mur, who kept her eyes firmly averted. Lily got a funny look on her face before turning and joining Muriel and James in the hallway. "Still not talking to you, is he?" she asked, when the door was closed behind her.  
  
"No, and he set guards in the hall to keep me from coming in, too." Muriel laughed bitterly. "As if a couple of 4th years could prevent ME from doing anything!" As she set off back toward the marauder's compartment, James and Lily exchanged nervous glances behind her. They couldn't help but wonder if she was really as unaffected as she seemed. When they reached the compartment, she turned to them, smiling slightly.  
  
"Alright, now considering the look Black gave me when I left with Potter, I thought it would definitely be useful, Lily, if you would join us in here. It'll be a little crowded, I know, but - well, I really can't afford to have him mad at me too." She cast her eyes demurely at the ground to hide the devious smile that had appeared on her lips. She noticed, however, the beginnings of a gleam in James' eyes. He understood.  
  
"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, caught off guard. "Of course. I'd be glad to join you." Muriel looked up gratefully and mumbled her thanks, then winked at James as Lily went in ahead of them. He winked back. Good people are so easy to manipulate.  
  
James and Lily sat close to the door as Remus and Peter looked up from the floor where they were playing chess. Peter's pieces were scattered everywhere already, and a fine black powder had settled on his clothes. Sirius, who'd been gazing out the window, jumped up when Muriel entered and took her hands, pulling her toward him. His eyes were bright and mischievous as he looked past her at his friends.  
  
"You guys are my best mates, right?" he asked them sharply. Remus tilted his head all the way back to look at Sirius.  
  
"Unless you have other ones you haven't mentioned yet," he said as James and Peter nodded.  
  
Sirius gave him a withering look. "Then none of you will be offended if I'm a bit occupied for a few minutes? It's something I've been waiting all summer to do." He didn't wait for their answers, but swung a very bemused Muriel around until her back was against the window.  
  
"What are you up to?" she whispered, looking over his shoulder at the marauders, who had carefully averted their eyes and were talking quietly about Peter's hopelessness at wizard chess. Sirius didn't answer. He stepped closer and put a hand to her cheek, turning her head so that her eyes were on him. Then he bent down and kissed her slowly. She felt his other arm wrap around her waist as she closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, and she was sure he could feel it as he pressed against her. His hand slid from her face to her neck, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
When he pulled away she didn't let go, so he buried his face in her hair. She kept her eyes closed, trying to ignore the images of far more than kissing that were traveling through his mind as his lips grazed her neck. It would've been easier without the physical reminder that was pressed against her stomach.  
  
He was quiet for a moment, and the thoughts disappeared from his head. She could feel the heat of his cheeks and figured he was blushing. "Was that enough to make you forget all those Italian boys?" he finally whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled, embarrassed. "I was in Italy?" she asked, sounding confused on purpose. He chuckled softly, stepping back. The cabin had fallen silent, and Muriel felt the heat rising in her face. Sirius felt suddenly self- conscious too and turned sharply to find that his friends were all looking, not at them, but at the open compartment door.  
  
Severus Snape, his Head Boy badge gleaming proudly from his chest, was leaning casually against the doorframe. James was on his feet, his wand already pointing at Snape. The look on his face was daring the Slytherin to interfere and it occurred to Mur that he must have witnessed the entire scene. She noticed that Remus, no longer a prefect, had his wand ready as well. James risked a glance at Muriel and she realized that they were all waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Do you have something you wish to discuss Severus?" Her voice was cool, but she kept the anger out of it. Anger was personal and she wasn't going to let him drag her into another public fight. She was extremely self- conscious, however, about the fact that Sirius still had his arms firmly around her waist.  
  
Severus ignored her, pulling his unreadable eyes away from her to look at Lily and addressing her instead. "One of the prefects said she needs your help in the lavatory." He spoke the simple words as though they were a threat, and James stepped forward as Lily stood. "Are you going to the women's lavatory too, Potter?" Snape sneered.  
  
Muriel placed her shield charm between James and Severus so quickly that James didn't see it before his hex was flying. The curse was deflected, hitting Peter instead. He gave a surprised squeak before promptly turning into a Quidditch trophy, which rocked back and forth precariously. James scowled, and it occurred to Mur that he hadn't meant the spell to do that.  
  
Snape smirked as Remus waved his wand at Peter, who reappeared only to dive toward the back of the compartment, forcing Sirius and Muriel forward. "I'll have to take 10 points from Gryffindor for attacking the Head Boy, Potter," he said smoothly.  
  
James wisely ignored him. Ten points wasn't going to change their standing for the House cup this early in the year. Instead, he brushed past him roughly and escorted Lily to the lavatory to be sure Snape wouldn't have a chance to curse her. Muriel thought fast as Severus walked away. Making up new spells isn't easy, and if she got it wrong it would cost Ravenclaw points. She waved her wand and saw him stop abruptly, but she was back inside the compartment before he turned.  
  
"Alright, Wormtail?" Sirius was asking.  
  
"Yeah. I hate him, though, we need a really good way to get back at him."  
  
"It wasn't his hex, Peter," Muriel reminded him wearily. "What you need, all of you, is to learn to control your tempers." Peter gave her a nasty look as James and Lily came back in, chatting.  
  
"She should have let me hex him. We could have stored him in the luggage rack. Maybe they wouldn't have found him until the trip home!" James was grinning at Lily, who laughed a little, until she saw Muriel's face.  
  
"False alarm," Lily said quietly. "He was just here to goad us into losing points."  
  
The rest of the train ride was blessedly uneventful. Muriel and Remus played chess on the floor while James did his best to impress Lily. Sirius and Peter played exploding snap, with Muriel squealing occasionally when sparks flew into her hair.  
  
She spent the start of term feast at her own table, talking with Marisa and the others about her summer in Italy. She let them believe the story she'd told them at the station, pulling out her photo as proof, and had an altogether wonderful time. She fell asleep that night still feeling Sirius' hand on her cheek. 


	16. Chapter 16 The Bet

Chapter 16 The Bet  
  
The first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, came and went without much fuss. Mur spent most of the game grinning widely. Like last year, Black wouldn't fly anywhere near her, and he missed the bludger once because he was too busy making sure she wasn't in the way. Gryffindor, of course, had the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in years, and although Mur had knocked bludgers at Potter all through the game, he still caught the snitch before the Ravenclaw seeker ever saw it.  
  
The noise from Gryffindor tower got truly obnoxious around 2 am when Sirius let off all the wet-start fireworks he and Remus had purchased from Zonko's the year before. He would have set of James' stash too, but he'd locked his trunk and Sirius couldn't get at them.  
  
Muriel lay in bed, listening to the muffled bangs from the other side of the castle and smiling. 'Black will surely have detention Monday night,' she thought.  
  
She made her way down to breakfast alone. Not surprisingly, most of Gryffindor House came in late. The Hufflepuffs were uncommonly late as well and although Muriel didn't know where their dormitories were, she was sure they were closer to Gryffindor tower than hers.  
  
She sat a little apart from the younger Ravenclaws and cast a wary glance at the Slytherin table. Severus was already standing to leave, and several others got up to follow him. She shook her head. It angered her that he thought she'd bother trying to get him to talk to her in public after he'd ignored her for so long. As she watched, Severus bumped hard into someone in the entrance hall.  
  
Instantly her wand was out and her shield charm cast. Potter's curse was deflected harmlessly toward the upper levels. She flicked her wand at Severus a second time. She watched as he blinked twice, then slowly turned toward her table. But by the time his eyes found her, she was buttering her toast as though nothing had happened.  
  
James, Remus and Peter entered the hall looking extremely tired. They chose seats just behind Muriel, which surprised her. They rarely sat this close to the head table. Professor McGonagal was missing this morning, however, so perhaps they felt it was safer than usual.  
  
"Where's Black?" Mur asked as the boys sat down.  
  
"Still asleep," Remus answered, grinning lopsidedly. He thought it hilarious that she still called him that, considering how long they'd been dating now. "McGonagal had him out on the grounds chasing down his own fireworks all night."  
  
Muriel laughed. "I thought I heard some interesting noises last night. When will he serve that detention?" She laughed again when Potter told her Sirius would have detention the very next day, Monday.  
  
Muriel turned back to her food and was surprised to see that she had been joined at her table by Aurora Youngdahl, a seventh year Hufflepuff who'd never bothered to speak to her before. She raised an eyebrow, unconscious of the fact that Remus and James had both turned in their seats and were giving the pretty blond the same look. Aurora failed to notice this as well.  
  
"So, Muriel," she began, trying to sound friendly. "I hear you're dating Sirius Black." Muriel smirked a bit. Aurora was beautiful, and probably very talented at something. She was not what Muriel considered a powerful witch, and she was definitely abysmal at Occlumency. Muriel knew exactly what she was going to say before she said it. She took a moment to marvel that the girl had only just heard about this.  
  
"Are you here to bet me 50 galleons that he won't want me for more than 3 weeks?" she asked wisely. Actually Aurora had only wanted to bet 10 galleons, but Muriel figured she'd have a little fun. The look on the girl's face was so superior that Muriel could hardly wait to wipe it off. She could feel James and Remus' attention on them, and knew they would help.  
  
"That's right," Aurora said haughtily. "The boy has never stuck with anyone for more than a week. I'll bet you 50 galleons that you don't last TWO weeks." She held out her hand to shake on it and Muriel looked over her shoulder at the Marauders as she took the girl's hand. They were all smirking, even Peter.  
  
As soon as Aurora released her hand and turned to go, Muriel spoke up. "Hey mates, how long have Black and I been dating? Surely it's already above 2 weeks, isn't it?" Aurora turned back slowly, a horrible look on her face. Muriel turned to face her. "We've been seeing each other since last year's Halloween ball, actually." She could feel the panic rising in Aurora, and changed her smirk into a smile. The girl didn't have the money, so she thought she'd better let her off the hook.  
  
She was just about to dismiss the whole thing when Aurora's eyes flashed angrily. "Two MORE weeks, then. I'll bet you 50 galleons you can't keep him over the NEXT two weeks," she hissed.  
  
Muriel could see the plan that was forming in the girl's mind. She had lots of loyal friends who would be happy to throw themselves at Sirius if, in addition to the chance to bed him, they could help Aurora save face on this bet. Muriel blanched a bit. Sirius really had never been good at holding women at bay, and it'd been over a year since he'd done more than kiss anyone. She turned slightly toward the Marauders and saw the worried expression on Remus' face.  
  
Well, here was her chance to find out what the boy was made of. She shook hands with Aurora a second time and watched her walk smartly away. Behind her, she heard Remus swear under his breath. "Oh Remus, don't worry," she said without turning around. "She never said we couldn't warn him."

* * *

Muriel sat through Herbology, carefully inspecting the mind of each girl in Hufflepuff. They were frustrated and starting to panic. The two weeks were nearly gone, and Muriel got the impression that Aurora had told them all that they'd have to help her pay the debt if they couldn't at least get Sirius to kiss one of them. Remus had warned him the minute they got to their first class, and Sirius had been careful not to let anyone near him in all that time, including Muriel.  
  
She laughed silently to herself as she remembered the stinging hex he'd cast when she'd taken his hand unexpectedly in the hallway between classes. She wondered how many of Aurora's friends had gotten a similar welcome. Her plant was swaying menacingly in front of her, as if it sensed her distracted state. Professor Lowry had told an interesting tale earlier about how one of these man-eaters had accidentally been left in a muggle florist shop, causing the owner to write a screenplay called "Little Shop of Horrors." Apparently he was one of only a few muggles ever to get past his memory charm well enough to write down his experience. Luckily the movie was far from accurate, and cast in a very humorous light, so no one took it seriously. The ministry never even bothered to go back and put a new memory charm on him!  
  
Muriel held up a rat by it's tail and looked at it carefully. Feeding rats to these plants made her nervous, as Professor Lowry had told her when the plants arrived that he was getting the rats by walking around the dungeons at night casting summoning spells. Mur had been sure to warn Peter right away, but always checked her rat for markings, just in case. Seeing none, she dangled it over the plant in a bored fashion. Two more days and she wouldn't have to worry about this stupid bet anymore.  
  
She was headed back up to Ravenclaw tower when she heard an odd noise coming from an empty classroom. She pushed the door open a crack and stifled a gasp. It was Aurora, being frisked rather passionately by a man with a long black ponytail. She fought back the urge to barge in. That wouldn't do anyone any good. Instead, she stepped silently into the room and reached out with her mind to touch Aurora's. The girl felt nothing but victory, which didn't surprise Muriel at all. If Aurora had actually cared about Sirius, Muriel would certainly have known it before now.  
  
Then she reached out her mind toward Sirius, whose back was to her. Nothing. She raised her wand. "Legilimens," she whispered. The two were making so much noise that they wouldn't have heard her, but the kind of intrusion she'd just caused was far worse than a little noise.  
  
Muriel was thrown backward as he pushed her forcefully out of his mind, the spell breaking. He fumbled for his wand, swearing vehemently, but it was too late, she had seen enough. "Petrificus totalus," she gasped, raising herself quickly from the floor. He fell over backward, landing with a satisfying thud. Muriel matched her grin to Aurora's, causing the blond girl's smile to falter.  
  
"Brilliant." Muriel said coldly to the still body on the floor. "You got wind of the bet and thought you'd take advantage of it to make a fool out of me. Merlin knows you're capable of the potion. I've never seen you make it, but you were a fully qualified Potions Master by 5th year, so it wouldn't have been hard." She was standing over the immobile man now, intent on getting to say her piece. She didn't look up until she heard the door creak.  
  
"Accio Aurora," she said forcefully, pointing her wand at the door. The girl came flying back into the room and Muriel stepped out of the way, letting her sail hard into the wall. She let out an "oomph," of surprise and fell to the floor.  
  
"Don't you want to see who you were kissing, Youngdahl?" Muriel's voice was angry and her eyes narrowed. Aurora, though she didn't understand yet, remained silent. "It won't take more than an hour of your time," she said, rooting around in his robes and pulling out a flask, which she emptied with her wand and placed back in his pocket. After a few minutes Muriel heard several voices calling her name. She smiled at Aurora, who hadn't moved. "That will be the marauders I think." She looked at the still body in front of her and added, "All of them."  
  
"I'm in here!" she called when they got close enough. Sirius sprinted through the door and caught her in a hug as Aurora's mouth fell open.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly, before he noticed himself, lying on the floor. "What's going on?" James, Remus, and Peter banged through the door, looking worried.  
  
"Don't worry, boys, it's all under control." Muriel turned back to Aurora and the other Sirius, who was just beginning to move again. "Accio wands," she said. Their wands flew into her hand. Then she conjured manacles and quickly snapped them onto the unresisting forms.  
  
"Aurora, you can have your wand back when you arrive in the Great Hall for tonight's Halloween feast chained to the boy you were so anxious to kiss. And you," she turned back to the now squirming form on the floor. "You can have your wand back when you ask me for it."


	17. Chapter 17 Embarrassment

Chapter 17 Embarrassment  
  
The feast was an amusing affair for the marauders. Muriel's little stunt kept them from musing too much on the fact that Dumbledore had never announced the usual Halloween ball. The speculation was that the Headmaster had overheard Professor Kettleburn asking Professor McGonagal to go with him, and cancelled the whole affair as a result.  
  
She hadn't told them who had impersonated Sirius, but they had a pretty shrewd idea, and went about in the rest of their classes telling everyone that Aurora had been caught making out with someone and it would be obvious by dinner who it was.  
  
The teachers watched in disapproving silence as the Great Hall, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, erupted into fits of laughter when Severus and Aurora arrived, still manacled together, and made their way toward Muriel. Mur could feel the heat of her Professors' eyes on the back of her neck. She felt a little bad for Aurora, who looked thoroughly dejected. It was Severus who threw a sack of galleons on the table in front of her. She banished them back toward his chest and he caught them with his only free hand. "I don't want your money." Her voice was so quiet and cold that even in the now silent hall, no one but the marauders, sitting nearest to her, could hear.  
  
She waved her wand at their extended wrists and the manacles disappeared. She held Aurora's wand out to her without a word. The girl was crying, but Muriel made no move to comfort her. The pain she had wanted to cause Muriel would have been far worse. Aurora snatched the wand and ran out of the hall, several of her friends getting up to follow her. They turned at the door however, to see how this would play out. Almost everyone had heard about the shouting match Severus and Muriel had at the end of last year. Even the teachers waited silently.  
  
Severus had his most dangerous expression firmly stamped on his face. Muriel kept her face serene, but didn't move an inch. No matter how angry he was, he wouldn't ever be able to intimidate her. She knew him to well. He turned suddenly on his heel and stalked away from her. She quickly cast a switching spell, exchanging the content of her pocket for the empty flask that had been in his. Then she hit him with the spell she'd created on the train, and again, he paused, blinking, before continuing to his table doggedly.  
  
Slowly, normal conversation resumed in the hall as Severus went to sit down, taking his wand out of his pocket, then thrusting it hastily back when he saw Muriel watching him. The marauders were chatting excitedly about Muriel's supreme embarrassment of Snape. It seemed they were quite proud of her, but she only felt like she was a great prat. She was looking silently at her food, trying to decide why he would have done such a thing, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come with me, Miss Deesia." It was Professor Warrington, Head of Ravenclaw House and Potions Master. As he led her out of the hall, she saw Severus being led out as well. She guessed that wherever they were going, they were about to meet up with Aurora and the entire tale would have to be told. She started deciding what to tell them.  
  
They sat in the Headmaster's office, facing his desk. Their Heads of House stood behind Professor Dumbledore and they were all looking rather grim. Muriel couldn't understand why. No one had been hurt, after all. The professors where all accomplished in Occlumency, and she knew there was no use trying to read them. But she did notice that Warrington appeared more upset than the others, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. Severus must have swiped that potion - he hadn't had a month's notice in which to make it. Perhaps they knew what he'd done.  
  
Dumbledore looked over his glasses at the three students in front of him. Severus and Muriel had caused more than their fair share of trouble over the last 6 years, but Aurora had never so much as lost house points. He was at a loss as to what could have brought this on. The girl was obviously terrified, and would probably not do well under interrogation. Instead he turned to Severus. His face was hard and defiant. Dumbledore sighed. He would only get lies from the boy if he asked him about this. That left Muriel Deesia.  
  
"Miss Deesia, I can't imagine what prompted you to humiliate your classmates in this fashion, and I require a full explanation of what happened." He sounded extremely disappointed, though Muriel knew that his expectations for her had never been that high.  
  
"Yes, Professor." She cast a nasty glance at Severus, but winked at him with the eye away from the headmaster. His eyes widened a bit as she turned back with her lips pressed into a thin line. "I caught Severus kissing Aurora in an empty classroom and I got jealous. They were so DISTRACTED that they didn't have time to defend themselves before I took their wands. Then I manacled them together to teach them a lesson." She mentioned neither the bet, nor the poly juice potion that would get the others in trouble. Aurora, who had been looking guiltily at the floor, looked up suddenly, her eyes wide. She caught the look Severus was giving her, however, and nodded her support when prompted.  
  
"Is this correct?" Dumbledore asked, looking from Aurora to Severus. He also nodded shamefacedly at the floor. "Well, then Miss Deesia, I am afraid that 20 points will be taken from Ravenclaw for your particular brand of temper. You will also be serving detention with Professor Warrington next Tuesday." She nodded silently.  
  
"But Headmaster, my storeroom was certainly raided by someone, and I suspect -" Professor Warrington stopped abruptly as Dumbledore held up a hand.  
  
"Innocent until proven guilty, Reginald." He looked hard at each of the students. "You may go. I suggest you skip the rest of the feast. Food will be sent to your dormitories." They nodded and made their way back down the stairs. They walked together because there was no way to avoid it, and when they got to the Hufflepuff corridor, Aurora hesitated, then turned to Muriel.  
  
"Thanks for not getting me in trouble in there. If they'd heard about the bet, I'd be in detention too. I'm awfully sorry, I really had no idea that you and Sirius were so close. I was just jealous because he turned me down when I asked him to that stupid dance last year." Aurora waited for Muriel to respond, but the stony-faced brunette only nodded, then turned away to continue down the hall, Severus following.  
  
Muriel made her way back to Ravenclaw tower, aware that Severus was still shuffling behind her, though his thoughts and emotions were veiled as always. When she reached the portrait hole, she paused to give him a chance to say something. When he said nothing, she took out her wand and cast the spell again. She watched him blink twice, then whispered the password and made her way up to her room as the tears began to fall.  
  
Severus stood outside the portrait, blinking slowly. Each time he closed his eyes the words became a bit fainter, but he could still make them out. Written in searing blue on the insides of his eyelids were the words, "You're welcome." His lips quirked upward slightly. Yes, she'd kept him out of trouble again. He could hardly believe his plan had failed so miserably. All he'd wanted was to get her away from Black. He couldn't date her himself, not yet, but if she were only unattached he knew he could get her back as soon as it was safe again. He shook his head. Maybe he should just tell her.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by a burning sensation on his left arm, and grimaced. Each time he thought of giving in and talking to her this pain seemed to spring up to remind him. He was in too deep now, and he couldn't take her with him. He gritted his teeth and headed outside. He had to get off Hogwarts' grounds before he could apparate to meet his father and the others. It was going to be a very long night.


	18. Chapter 18 The Annual Dueling Tourname...

Chapter 18 The Annual Dueling Tournament  
  
The days seemed to run together as the seventh years got closer to N.E.W.T.s. Classes went far too quickly for Muriel, who didn't feel as though she'd crammed enough into her head to be able to pass. Potions class was particularly difficult without Severus' help, but she knew she'd get through it somehow. She wondered how he was handling Arithmancy without her.  
  
Muriel sat at breakfast, watching him talk with his fellow Slytherins. He sat with his back to her, which suited her fine. Her dorm mates had all gone home for the Christmas holiday and if he'd been facing her she wouldn't have had anything to look at. It was Saturday and the hall filled slowly as most students had gone home for break, and she was glad. Every class brought huge amounts of homework, and she was way behind. She had even gotten a detention last week for failing to turn in a Potions essay. Not that she expected to get much done over the holiday. Black had said he would stay with her again this year, and surprisingly the rest of the Marauders had decided to as well.  
  
"You look thoughtful this morning," Sirius said in her ear as he plopped himself down on the bench beside her.  
  
She jumped. "I had to move my stack of unfinished homework out of the way before I could open my door this morning," she said dryly as the rest of the Marauders joined them. "I guess if I'd been thinking about it before, I wouldn't have to think so hard about it now." She grinned. "So what kind of adventures are you boys planning? You wouldn't all be staying if you weren't up to something!"  
  
The marauders looked slyly at one another. "Oh, we were thinking about a romp in the woods," James said casually. Muriel looked at Remus, who shrugged.  
  
"But there's no full moon over the holiday," she whispered.  
  
Sirius grinned. "Exactly why it would be alright for you to come along. You can keep Remus company."  
  
Muriel smiled. "As if I don't have anything better to do than chase you animals around!" She sounded exasperated. "Alright, when do you want to go?"  
  
"The day after Christmas," Remus answered.  
  
"Good, because I need tomorrow for my unauthorized trip to Hogsmeade." She winked at Remus, who snorted. Peter did his best to look victimized as he remembered the candies she'd given him last year, but she ignored him. "It would be nice if we could all open presents together, but I'd hate to have to break into Gryffindor tower again. Any ideas?" At first all the boys shook their heads.  
  
"Wait," Sirius said slowly. "Maybe that passageway on the fourth floor?"  
  
James stared at him in disbelief. Had he really just heard Sirius giving away the location to one of their secret passageways?  
  
Muriel laughed, hearing James' thoughts. "Oh, the one behind the mirror?" She paused to look at their shocked faces. "Sev and I found that second year." Even as she spoke the smile fell from her face and her eyes wandered passed James' face to see Severus, who was now talking quietly with a pretty Slytherin 6th year, Jolina Avery. She looked down at the table.  
  
"That will be perfect," Remus said quickly. "And now, if you two are done shoveling, I mean eating," he indicated James and Sirius, "I think it's time we introduced James and Peter to our annual dueling tournament." He winked at Muriel and stood.

* * *

James was impressed in spite of himself. Muriel's dueling tactics were better than Sirius had described. He was thankful that his mate had taught him those new shield charms. They had practiced all summer, and he was getting pretty good at deflecting things back toward his attacker, but Muriel was just too fast. In the end, she'd caught his ankle with a wringing charm and it had twisted sharply, causing him to fall. He'd gotten off one last curse before she disarmed him, though.  
  
Remus performed a healing charm on James' ankle and helped him up as Sirius pushed Peter off the bench. Peter approached Muriel cautiously. She noticed his eyes shifting a bit, as though he was looking for somewhere to hide. He hadn't visited James and Sirius at the Potter's house all summer, and therefore had never benefited from their practices. Still, his father had taught him how to cast a shield charm.  
  
Muriel smirked. Peter kept recasting the shield charm. He deflected her curses so haphazardly that Sirius had been forced more than once to cast his own shield to protect the spectators! Unfortunately for Peter, one could not hold the shield charm while casting other curses, so he had yet to throw a single hex at Muriel. She was quickly becoming impatient. Finally she settled on a plan.  
  
She threw another harmless curse at him, aiming high on purpose. Then, while his shield materialized near his head, she quickly cast a stinging hex at his right foot. The short boy swore loudly, and his shield charm dropped as he grasped his foot. "Rictusempra!" Her voice was triumphant, and Peter flew through the air, landing heavily in a drift of snow at the castle wall.  
  
It took him a moment to dig his way out, scowling at his laughing friends. Sirius was rolling in the snow, clutching his sides. Peter brushed the snow from his hair and robes. "Well, YOU beat her, then," he said grumpily, aiming a kick at Sirius, who rolled deftly away.  
  
"Now, you realize that since this will be your third try, I'm not going to go easy on you," Muriel said quietly as Sirius picked himself up and raised his wand. He smirked, remembering the practice sessions he and James had staged all summer. He bowed and counted, allowing her to cast the first hex.  
  
By the time Remus shouted at them to stop, Sirius was covered in sweat, and Muriel had banished her robes to free her arm movement. Both were covered in snow, having landed in it several times. They each bowed again, agreeing to a cease-fire. "If we don't get in there soon, lunch will be over!" Remus said, thankful that there wasn't going to be enough time for his turn.  
  
Muriel was quiet on the way back to the castle. She'd learned more about these boys dueling with them than she ever had talking with them. For example, she now knew that Peter and James both knew a little Occlumency. She guessed they'd gone out of their way to learn it over the summer. Remus, with the mind of a werewolf, had always had a gift at blocking her, ever since she'd first explained her abilities on the train ride home in their 5th year. She couldn't imagine that Sirius hadn't bothered to learn it when James did. In spite of having no real interest in knowledge, he tended to soak up information like a sponge. It was probably the only reason he passed all his classes.  
  
As they headed back to the Great Hall, she grabbed his sleeve and he hung back. "So, James and Peter are Occlumens now, what about you?"  
  
Sirius faked a shocked expression. "What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled. "I can usually read James like a book, but several times I wasn't able to tell what spells he was thinking of until they were already on their way."  
  
Sirius was grinning. "I made him promise only to use it in combat situations." This earned him a stern look.  
  
"But I knew exactly what YOU were going to cast," she said, almost hating to admit it.  
  
"Ah, so what you're saying is that I would have beaten you in that duel if it had been fair." She pushed him toward the wall and he laughed, until he saw the look on her face. "Ok, yes, I've known how to do it for quite a while, actually. You probably noticed that my mother's mind is like a brick wall? Well, when I was young, before I realized that she was training me to be a Death Eater, she used to teach me all sorts of things. Occlumency was one of them. I got pretty good at it."  
  
"You get good at everything you learn," she said, laughing. She was a little shocked to learn that he COULD have been blocking her out all this time, but had chosen not to. It was refreshing to be around someone who wasn't hiding anything.  
  
Sirius smiled at her, but inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. His few small secrets were still safe. She hadn't asked just how good at it he was, and didn't realize that he could protect just those pieces of information and still seem very open to her.


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas Eve

Chapter 19 ~ Christmas Eve  
  
Mur made her way through the Honeydukes tunnel bright and early the next morning, a little worried about what she would find to get the boys for Christmas this year. She spent the entire morning wandering in and out of shops. She didn't like being alone in Hogsmeade, since it reminded her of Severus, and decided that she might have better luck in Diagon Alley. She looked at the few things she'd found: an elegant quill for Peter that was charmed to write the opposite of what he intended, and a book about experimental potions for Remus. She'd heard someone say that they were on the verge of discovering a cure for lycanthropy, and the book had an entire section dedicated to the subject. She knew Remus was about as good at Potions as she was, but figured it would at least be interesting reading. She still needed something for Sirius, James, and Lily. She was pretty sure that Lily would be opening presents with them, although James hadn't decided if he wanted the Head Girl to know about their secret passageway.  
  
Muriel apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, but hesitated before going in, suddenly remembering Sirius' half-finished motorcycle. He'd said it was harder than he thought, but that he'd probably be able to finish it next summer. She smiled, remembering how excited he'd been. Maybe she could get him something that would go well with that. Instead of entering the Leaky Cauldron, she headed off through muggle London, glad to have finally thought of something.  
  
When James woke up on Christmas Eve, he wasn't surprised to see Sirius pacing the room and mumbling to himself. Remus and Peter, however, were already up and looking at their friend with worried expressions. Sirius was never nervous. James grinned sleepily. "Going through with it then, Padfoot?" he asked, loudly enough to snap him out of it.  
  
"What? Yeah, I think so." Sirius sat down hard at the foot of James' bed as Remus and Peter exchanged a confused glance.  
  
"Better tell them, then, don't you think," James prodded, as Sirius stared at his hands. Peter came over to sit on Remus' bed as Sirius pulled a small green box out of his pocket. He handed it silently to Remus, who opened it and grinned.  
  
"Oh, Padfoot, you shouldn't have! Of course my answer is - " Sirius tackled him before he could finish and ripped the box back out of his hands, then resumed his pacing. Peter was laughing silently, not wanting to incur a similar reaction.  
  
James reached out and took the box out of his hands. "She'll love it Padfoot," he said. Sirius stopped to look at him and noticed a strange expression cross his friend's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Alexandrite, right?" James asked slowly.  
  
"Well, yeah. I thought it would match her dress robes, and that necklace I got her last year. She seems to really like that color. Why?" Their minerology class had been discontinued in 4th year for lack of a teacher, and he'd never really been interested in the magical properties of stones.  
  
"Alexandrite is really easy to charm, and holds a charm forever once you've done it," James said slowly. "This was a Black family heirloom, right? Have you checked it for hexes?" Sirius' face paled as he took the box back from James. He hadn't thought about that, he'd been too excited when he found it at the house before he left last summer. He didn't even know which of his ancestors it had belonged to.  
  
James saw the anguished look on his friend's face. "Don't worry," he said quickly. "I know someone who's amazing with charms. I'm sure she'll be able to tell us if it's got one or not." Sirius looked up sharply, then headed for the door. James called him back, laughing. "You should probably put a shirt on before you go stand at the base of the girl's staircase and bellow. Besides, I want to go with you."  
  
Sirius took his hand off the doorknob and caught the shirt Remus tossed him. A few minutes later a very annoyed Lily Evans was shaken awake by one of her dorm mates. "For Merlin's sake find out what he wants so he'll shut up!" The girl said, falling back into her own bed.  
  
Lily threw on a dressing gown and ran down the stairs. "Quiet, both of you! What's wrong with you two?" She gave Sirius and James the most exasperated look she could muster, and was determined to be upset with them, until she caught the desperate look on Sirius' face. "What is it?" She couldn't recall ever seeing that look on his face before.  
  
The boys explained the situation and watched with satisfaction as Lily's eyes widened at the sight of the ring. She ran upstairs to dress. By the time she came back down, James, Peter and Remus were watching Sirius pace again. They all headed to the library, where they spent the rest of the day testing the ring for every charm, curse and hex they could think of. It was nearly time for the Christmas Eve feast when Lily cast yet another detection charm and was surprised when the ring began to glow a deep golden color.  
  
Sirius, the only Marauder who was still watching intently, poked James in the ribs. "What? OH!" He turned from the wizard chess game he'd been losing to Remus and frowned. But when he met Lily's eyes, she was grinning.  
  
"Well, that's perfect then!" Lily exclaimed, smiling happily at Sirius, who looked confused. "Alexandrite can only hold one charm, and once it's cast it's permanent. It can't be replaced or removed. This one has an escryvian charm on it, but its mate was destroyed, so it can't ever be used again. For all intents and purposes, it's now an ordinary muggle ring!"  
  
"How can you tell the mate was destroyed?" Sirius asked, taking the ring from her and placing it back into the box.  
  
"Because the escryvian charm turns whatever stone it's cast on a deep blood red, and when the charm is detected, it will glow red. But when half of the charm is broken, the other half reverts to itself. I can detect the charm, but it glows a harmless gold."  
  
Sirius set the box down on the table in front of him and rubbed his eyes. He suddenly felt like he hadn't blinked all day. When he opened his eyes again, Lily had tapped the box with her wand, wrapping it in pretty gold paper and a lot of silver ribbon. "Thanks, Lily!" he said. "For everything!"  
  
Sirius hid the box under his pillow before joining the others in the Great Hall for the feast. The hall looked spectacular as usual, and they all had a good time pestering Muriel about how her unauthorized shopping trip had gone. She shrugged off their pointed questions with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Lily," Muriel asked as they finished dinner, "Do you want to come and help me decorate our secret Christmas hideaway?" She stifled a grin as James choked on his pumpkin juice. He glared at her.  
  
"Relax, James, I have a very handy blindfold in my pocket, and she is really good with charms, so she'd be a lot of help."  
  
Sirius' head snapped toward Muriel, and Remus coughed. "Maybe you wouldn't mind some help? I was planning to ask someone to join us as well, so she and I could meet you two up there if you want." He was talking very quickly and Muriel looked him hard in the eye for a moment before nodding.  
  
In the hall, Muriel pulled out her blindfold and tied it around Lily's eyes. "Remus must be really nervous about whoever he's asking to have Christmas with us," she commented casually. "I don't think I've ever heard him talk so fast."  
  
Lily laughed. "I wonder who it is. I haven't heard him say that he was interested in anyone, but then he does usually keep to himself." Muriel waved a hand in front of her friend's eyes as she spoke, but got no response. She cast a quick spell to muddle Lily's mind a bit so she wouldn't think to count staircases and turns, then led her to the fifth floor. They walked around a bit before she led her back downstairs to the fourth floor, and opened the mirror that was the gateway to their passage. When it closed behind her she took off Lily's blindfold.  
  
"OH!" Lily said. Muriel looked around the wide chamber. There was a door to a tunnel on the other side of the room, but when she'd come through earlier, levitating the still undecorated evergreen, she had magicked it to look like part of the wall. For all Lily knew, it wasn't a passageway at all.  
  
"I couldn't find you guys when I first got back, so I went ahead and scavenged some decorations from the house elves. But I knew I'd be up all night if I didn't have some help!" For a while they worked in silence. Lily levitated ornaments to the upper boughs of the tree and Muriel transfigured spare bed sheets into ropes of garland and hung them from the rough-hewn ceiling.  
  
"So how have things been going with you and James?" she asked.  
  
Lily smiled. "I honestly didn't believe you last year when you said he'd grown up. I think he's starting to, though. He's stopped being so bloody arrogant all the time, though he still musses his hair on purpose."  
  
"He'll probably always do that, especially if you keep drooling over him whether his hair is messy or not."  
  
"I do not drool!" Lily exclaimed, tossing a sprig of holly at Mur, who banished it back to her without thinking.  
  
"You do, I've seen you. Are you two going out yet?"  
  
Lily turned back to the Christmas tree to hide her smile. "Yes, he asked me at Halloween, after you left the feast."  
  
"That's great, Lily!" Muriel caught the dreamy look in her friend's eyes and fell silent. Muriel had known that Lily liked James since fourth year, when they'd first got to be friends, but Lily had never wanted to admit it.  
  
"Well, what about you and Sirius?" Lily already had a shrewd idea how things were going with that, but didn't want to raise suspicion by not asking.  
  
"Oh, well, sometimes I still have trouble believing that he really wants to go out with me. At least, when he isn't around I do, but the beauty of my particular gift is that I can tell exactly how he feels when we're together. That's why that whole bet with Aurora was so stupid. She didn't realize that if he ever stopped caring for me, I'd probably know it before he did!" Muriel flashed Lily a grin and fell silent as the mirror swung open to reveal Remus leading a pretty Ravenclaw 6th year. Muriel recognized her as Trista Chesser.  
  
"Hi Trista!" she said as he removed the girl's blindfold. She knew that Trista wasn't overly fond of her, and she was pretty sure that she'd been trying to help Aurora win her bet, but if Remus liked her, she wanted to be nice to the girl.  
  
"Hello," she replied coldly. "Where's everyone else?" She looked around at the decorations as though she was already bored.  
  
"They'll be here in the morning," Remus answered, exchanging a glance with Muriel. He hadn't realized that the two didn't get along. "We're just decorating now." He saw Muriel's eyes narrow, and before he could react, she had her wand out and was pointing it at her housemate. The blindfold she'd been wearing whipped out of Remus' hands and tied itself tightly around the girl's head, causing her to squeal.  
  
Muriel looked apologetically at Remus. "Trista and I need to have a chat," she said forcefully.  
  
The girl beside him whined, "Remus? What's going on?" Lily looked on with wide eyes, but Remus only shrugged and stepped aside as Muriel took the girl's arm and led her back outside. When the mirror was closed behind them, Muriel led her most of the way around the corridor in front of the stairs and stopped just before they reached the mirror again.  
  
"Why did you come here," she hissed, waving her wand to remove the blindfold.  
  
"I don't know what you mean! I was invited." Trista insisted hotly. Muriel could feel her fear, just as she had heard her thoughts a moment before.  
  
"I mean that if you think it's funny to accept an invitation from Remus just to try and get close to Potter you need to think again!" Muriel kept her voice low.  
  
Trista took a step back, shocked. "How could you have known that?"  
  
"It's a well kept secret that I tend to be able to see what people are thinking. When we're finished here, you won't remember any of this, but first you are going to go back in there and apologize to Remus! He deserves a lot better."  
  
"I will not! He doesn't ever have to know." She turned to leave, but Muriel cast an impediment curse on her. "Let me go!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No. I won't have Remus thinking I ran you off just because I don't like you. He deserves to know why you don't want to stay."  
  
"Forget it," came a voice from behind them. Muriel looked around to see that Remus had emerged from behind the mirror. His jaw was set, and he didn't meet Muriel's eye. "Let her go."  
  
Muriel did as he asked and Trista ran down the stairs as quickly as she could go. "I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't mean for you to hear all that."  
  
He shook his head. "Happens all the time. I should have known better, really." They could still hear Trista's footsteps as she pounded down the staircase. Muriel leaned over the rail and aimed carefully.  
  
"Obliviate," she whispered as Trista reached a landing. The force of the spell made her stumble, but she didn't fall. When she straightened up, they saw her look around, confused, then continue walking calmly down the stairs back toward the Great Hall. Mur turned to Remus. "She won't remember that you asked her."  
  
"Thanks," he said hollowly. Muriel felt awful, but she would have felt far worse if the girl had sat with them on Christmas morning flirting with James.  
  
"You want one too?" She offered, knowing already what his answer would be. She took his hand.  
  
"No," he replied as she pulled him back toward the mirror. "Let's just finish up and go to bed."  
  
Lily looked up as they came back in. The room looked wonderful. You could hardly tell that it was just an unfinished passageway. "Remus?" Lily asked hesitantly. "Could you make these glow? Mur said you knew a charm to do that, and I don't know it." In reality, Muriel hadn't said anything of the sort. She had sent the idea into Lily's mind at that very minute. But Remus nodded and went to help her.  
  
When they finished, the three friends looked around the room appreciatively. Mur dragged a box out of a corner and starting putting presents under the tree. She grinned up at Remus. "Thought I'd better get him two this year," she explained, setting out two packages wrapped in the same paper. When her box was empty, Remus blindfolded Lily again and they walked back toward Gryffindor tower in silence.  
  
Lily said goodnight and went inside, but turned when Remus didn't follow her. "Go ahead, tell them I'll be up in a bit," he said. She nodded and closed the portrait. "Don't mind if I walk you back, do you?" he asked, smiling wanly.  
  
"I'd be honored," Mur responded solemnly. They headed for the other side of the castle, eyes and ears open for any indication of Filch or Mrs. Norris.  
  
"You know," Remus said finally, "I think that's the 9th time that has happened to me. I've never had proof before, but it always seems that anyone I'm interested in likes James or Sirius instead. Girls only hang out with me to get to know them." He didn't sound bitter, only hurt. Muriel nodded, but didn't know what to say.  
  
"I mean, it's hard enough to get close to anyone when I'm gone so often, and usually not feeling well. Plus the fact that, no matter what, I'll always have a secret to keep. I guess werewolves aren't designed for romance," he finished softly.  
  
Muriel stopped walking. "That's ridiculous," she said bluntly as he turned to face her. "The only reason you can't find someone to date is because there isn't a single girl in this school who's good enough for you. I can promise you it isn't because there's something wrong with you. And it doesn't have anything to do with being a werewolf either. Lily and I both know, and it hasn't changed how either of us think of you."  
  
"Lily knows?" he asked quietly. Lily had never mentioned it. "I wonder if James told her."  
  
"I doubt it. Knowing Lily, she probably just pieced the information together herself. She knows about Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, too."  
  
Remus laughed suddenly. "And what else have you gleaned from her head lately?" He tried to sound casual, hoping Mur hadn't learned about Sirius' ring.  
  
"I didn't glean it from her mind! We were comparing notes fifth year, that's all." Muriel laughed, but became serious again quickly. "I hope you aren't too upset about Trista, Moony. Had you two been dating for a while?"  
  
"No," he said, relieved that she hadn't learned anything about the day's activities from Lily. "We went to Hogsmeade together last time, but she was disappointed that we didn't hang out with James or Sirius then, too. They were with you and Lily, and Peter didn't go. I really only asked her so I wouldn't have to wander around by myself."  
  
"Well, next time you're coming with Sirius and me." She said as they reached the Ravenclaw portrait. "And no arguments," she added as he opened his mouth.  
  
He closed it again, then said, "Ok, but if I do decide to ask anyone, I want you to talk to her and find out if she has a crush on Padfoot or Prongs BEFORE I ask her." He was grinning lopsidedly and Muriel decided he was going to be alright.  
  
"It's a deal." They shook on it. She whispered the password and the portrait swung open.  
  
"Thanks, Mur," Remus whispered as she entered. They said goodnight as the portrait closed, and Remus made his way back to Gryffindor tower, wondering when he'd ever meet someone like Muriel or Lily.  
  



	20. Chapter 20 The Proposal

Chapter 20 The Proposal  
  
On Christmas Day, James and Lily got up early to ask the house elves if they could have breakfast in their makeshift hall. He didn't bother to make Lily wear a blindfold this time. Remus had told him about his conversation with Mur, so he knew Lily would keep their secrets. They went over early so she could show him the decorations. When Muriel arrived, she found them kissing under the mistletoe and had to force herself not to let the mirror slam closed to startle them. She waited patiently until they were finished, as they had done for her on the train, then cleared her throat.  
  
The elves had a table set up and food laid out by the time everyone else arrived. It wasn't easy convincing the boys to eat first and open presents later, but they managed to eat a little while it was still hot before they sat down together on the rug that James had brought from the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Peter passed out the presents, and there were many sounds of ripping paper and excited exclamations. Muriel paused as Sirius opened the first of the gifts she'd given him, a small smile on her lips. It was a shiny black motorcycle helmet, which he promptly put on.  
  
"I DIDN'T THINK YOU EVEN REMEMBERED WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE BIKE," he shouted, thinking that his voice would be muffled inside the helmet. His friends covered their ears as Mur pulled the helmet off his head.  
  
"You don't have to yell! I charmed it so that you could talk normally and be heard over the motorcycle. And you should be able to hear whoever is talking to you as well."  
  
"Wicked! Thanks Mur!" He hugged her quickly before turning to the matching present and tearing it open as well. He pulled out a black leather jacket. "This is great! What did you charm it to do?"  
  
Everyone laughed as Muriel explained that no matter how cold it got the jacket would keep him warm, and no matter how warm it got, the jacket would keep him from over heating. He threw his robes over the back of a chair and wore the jacket the rest of the day.  
  
Sirius waited until everyone had finished opening their presents before handing Muriel the small gold box he'd been hiding. Everyone fell silent and Remus and Peter, who'd been testing out the latest Zonko's firecrackers away from the others, ran over.  
  
Muriel looked around the group. Everyone was ignoring the rather impressive fireworks display and watching her instead. She felt herself blush as she slowly opened the package. Sirius nervously snatched the paper away when she set it down to open the box.  
  
When she saw the ring she didn't exclaim or gasp. Instead, she bit her lip and waited. Was this really what she thought? If it wasn't, she didn't want to make a fool of herself by assuming. She looked up at Sirius and he met her eyes. He looked worried. Lily and James exchanged glances and Remus was biting his lip too.  
  
Finally Sirius leaned over and whispered his question in her ear. The whole room seemed to sigh in relief as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Yes! Oh, Sirius!" He pried her arms off, and kissed her, grinning. Then he took the ring from the box and put it on her finger as the Marauders clapped and whistled.  
  
Muriel couldn't ever remember being so happy. They stayed in the chamber all day. James and Lily made two more trips down to the kitchens and the house elves brought lunch and dinner up to them as they tried out their new presents, and tried to plan a good use for their fireworks, preferably a use that wouldn't get anyone detention. Lily had brought an old muggle music box that played Christmas carols. Sirius smiled his thanks to her as he and Muriel danced. The girls made sure to dance with Remus and Peter as well. After the night before, neither of them wanted anyone to feel left out, especially Remus.  
  
"Well, Prongs, you'll be the best man, won't you?" Sirius asked as he pulled a chair around backwards and sat to watch the others dance. James followed suit.  
  
"I'm already the best man." James smirked at him.  
  
Sirius shoved him hard, making his chair rock up on two legs and fall noisily back to the floor. "At the wedding, Prat!"  
  
"Course I will! And you'll be the best man at ours." He looked over at Lily as she danced with Peter, who for once looked like he was really enjoying himself.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius turned to his best friend. "When did you decide this?"  
  
"When she first saw the ring you were giving Mur," he whispered, remembering how his heart had leapt as her eyes widened. "We'll pick out the ring next Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe we should tell the girls that we have to do something with that motorbike of yours and they should just go with Remus and Peter."  
  
"Consider it done," Sirius said at once. He winked at James, then went to cut in as the song ended. Muriel, however, had other plans.  
  
"I need to run down to my room. I want to write to Papa right away," she said as he approached.  
  
"You can borrow my new quill," Peter said. Muriel raised an eyebrow at Sirius before she turned to answer.  
  
"Er - thanks anyway, Peter, but I also haven't owled him his present yet, and that's downstairs." She turned back to Sirius. "Will you come with me?"  
  
When the mirror closed behind them, Sirius laughed. "What did you do to Peter's quill?"  
  
"Nothing, I bought it that way." She said vaguely.  
  
"What way?"  
  
"It writes the opposite of what he means. If he wrote a love note, it would say 'I hate you and you're ugly and I hope to spend eternity without you." They laughed all the way to Ravenclaw tower, and he waited outside while she ran up to find a quill and parchment. She wrote the note quickly and they went directly to the owlery, where she sent it off to her father. 


	21. Chapter 21 Another Option

Chapter 21 The Proposal  
  
Snow was swirling down toward them as they met in the Great Hall for lunch the next day. None of them had made it to bed before 3 AM the night before, and by mutual consent they'd decided to skip breakfast. James had invited Lily to accompany them into the forest, and she'd agreed in spite of the heavy snowfall. The catch was going to be getting in there without being seen. There was only one cloak, after all. They decided that the best thing to do was have Muriel teach them the invisibility spell, and after lunch they trooped back up to the fourth floor.  
  
The house elves had removed all their decorations, and it took only an hour for Lily and Sirius to learn the spell. Muriel was pretty sure she could cast a strong enough spell to cover her and Peter, which was good, since no one thought he was going to figure it out any time soon. Remus scrunched under the cloak with James. They set off early in the afternoon, running at full speed across the grounds and hoping their spells would hold.  
  
When they couldn't see the castle anymore, they collapsed among the trees, panting and laughing. They explored for a while before James, Sirius and Peter became Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail. Peter scrambled up to sit among James' antlers as Remus and the girls laughed. "I've never seen them as animals when I was still human," he said. Padfoot ran to Mur, who bent down to scratch his ears. He wagged his tail and barked before licking her face, getting drool from her chin to her forehead. Then he took off at a lope, followed by Prongs. She laughed, wiping her face on her robes. At first they ran after them, but soon enough they gave up, and sat talking at the base of a huge tree, lighting a magical fire to clear away enough snow to sit.  
  
Remus, Lily and Muriel were startled when they looked up to discover that it was getting dark. As they stood, thinking it was about time to go looking for their 4-legged friends, a man stepped out from behind a nearby tree. "Muriel?" he asked.  
  
"Papa? What are you doing here?" He stepped into a shaft of the fading light.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, young lady." Before anyone could react, he had stunned both Remus and Lily, who fell heavily to the ground. Muriel was shocked. She was sure that her father didn't think either Remus or Lily would have hurt her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She had her wand out as well now, but she was confused. He took advantage of it to summon her wand to him, and it was then that she noticed the odd look in his eyes. She swore softly to herself. He was under the imperious curse.  
  
Instantly she scooped up Remus' wand and used it to cast the only spell she knew could save her. "Legilimens," she whispered desperately as her father approached.  
  
In the Great Hall, Severus' head snapped up from his dinner. The girl across from him, whose mindless conversation he'd been ignoring, looked affronted as he stood and dashed out of the hall, pulling out his wand.  
  
"Muriel, it is time for you to come home. We will be having company and it is very important that you are there to meet them."  
  
Mur breathed a sigh of relief. Her father didn't know that she'd cast a spell. His steps were jerky, as though he was already fighting the curse. That must be why he hadn't noticed her picking up the wand. She measured her words carefully. "Of course, Papa. I will be glad to host a gathering at our home. Only let me run back to my room for my dress robes."  
  
"There is no time, Mur. You have other dress robes at home. You must come immediately." His words were starting to slur as though he didn't want to say them, but his wand was still steady. She had to buy some more time. She spoke slowly.  
  
"Yes, Papa. Only we must walk a bit further to be off Hogwarts' grounds before we can apparate." This was a flat out lie, and it only took a moment for that to penetrate her father's mind. Muriel had her shield charm in place, however, before he was able to attack.  
  
His stunning spell bounced back toward him, but he dodged it easily. She knew she was no match for him, but tried anyway. "Stupify!" she shouted as he made for her again. Again, he dodged the curse and came forward. She hid behind trees and dodged his spells as best she could, occasionally trying to stun him, but never hitting him.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," a deep voice said forcefully from behind her father. Muriel stepped back as her father fell toward her, her own spell dying on her lips.  
  
"Sev, thank Merlin!" Muriel breathed. It was nearly dark now, but he was staring at her as if he could look right through her. She placed bonds on her father, then turned to him.  
  
"Thank you. He was under the imperious curse and - " she didn't finish because Severus had already turned and was walking quickly away. She felt the tears on her cheeks before she'd even realized that she was crying. How could he walk away like that without a word?  
  
Severus saw something gleam on her hand and stared at it. He knew what it was, of course. When she cast the Legilimens spell he'd gotten a lot more than just the information she'd been trying to send, as had always been the case. He turned to go. There didn't appear to be anymore immediate danger, and he knew he couldn't keep his silence if he stayed. He was nearly out of the trees when he heard her call after him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she cried at his back. He was so far away now that she could hardly see him in the darkness. Then suddenly he appeared before her with a loud crack. His face was only inches from hers and she backed up suddenly, hitting the nearest tree hard, her hair swinging forward to cover her eyes. She pushed it away nervously.  
  
James, Sirius and Peter, on their way back to find their friends, heard her and ran to the sound. They stopped suddenly when they saw Muriel's father bound on the forest floor and Severus standing very close to Muriel. James put a hand on Sirius' arm to keep him from moving forward. "Let her handle it," he whispered.  
  
"I want you," Severus said forcefully as he reached down and brought her left hand up between their faces, "to tell me that you never loved him. I want you to give this back to Sirius Black and marry me instead!"  
  
Her mouth fell open. Slowly she began to shake her head. "Severus, I - " He leaned down quickly and kissed her hard. She could feel the urgency in him. He was shaking. Instinctively she kissed him back. Her hand, which he still held tightly, grasped his. It was what she'd waited for all her life.  
  
James and Peter each had one of Sirius' arms as he struggled to get to Muriel. "Give her a chance, Padfoot," James whispered furiously. Sirius stopped straining, but his eyes were hard and his jaw set angrily as he stared ahead.  
  
Muriel lifted her other hand and pressed it against Severus' chest, pushing him slowly but firmly away. He leaned his head forward, keeping his lips on hers as long as he could. He could feel her pain and knew what she would say. He would be lucky if she didn't transfigure him into a fish and leave him to flop on the ground, but he wanted to feel this for just a moment longer. He kept his eyes closed and waited.  
  
"Oh, Severus," she whispered. "Two years ago this would have changed everything."  
  
He opened his eyes, careful to show no further emotion. He dropped her hand and apparated to the Hogs Head with every intention of getting very drunk.  
  
Muriel stood for a moment with her hand still held out before her, then sank down to the base of the tree, sobbing uncontrollably. James and Peter let go of Sirius, who didn't move. "She chose me," he said finally, watching her as she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.  
  
"Of course she did, mate. She loves you." The three boys didn't have to discuss it to decide that Muriel should never know that they'd been there. They watched as Remus stirred and sat up. He went over to Muriel, who ignored him until he knelt down in the snow and put his arms around her.  
  
Sirius finally turned to James. "He'll take care of them. We should go." James nodded and Sirius noticed that he was rubbing his shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
James grinned. "You. I think it's dislocated. You were really trying to get over there. Look at Wormtail." Sirius turned to Peter, who was not only rubbing a shoulder, but also sporting an impressive shiner. He put an arm around each of them. "Sorry, mates. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." They headed off back to the castle.  
  
Remus held Muriel, keeping an eye on Lily until she stirred and sat up, confused. "Get her wand," he whispered, gesturing toward Mr. Deesia.  
  
Lily wasn't sure why Muriel was crying, but she did know that they needed to get out of the forest. It was long after sundown and very cold. "What should we do with him?"  
  
Mur looked up, suddenly falling silent. "Leave him," she choked, struggling to stand up. "Let's get out of here." She handed Remus his wand and took her own from Lily before approaching her father. In an instant she'd petrified him again and released his bonds. Then she hit him with a memory charm. She didn't speak to him, but instead turned toward the castle in silence.  
  
Remus kept his mind carefully closed, not wanting Muriel to know that he'd witnessed Severus' proposal. He followed the girls back to the castle, wondering what had become of James, Sirius and Peter. He found out as they passed the hospital ward to find the three of them coming out, James and Peter carrying flasks of potion, and Peter with an ice pack over one eye. Sirius met his eyes, and it only took Remus a moment to realize that they'd seen it all.  
  
"Where've you been?" He asked cautiously, just as Sirius asked Muriel, "What happened, are you alright?" She nodded as he put his arm around her.  
  
James took Lily's hand. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. We'd just decided to go looking for you three when Muriel's dad showed up. The next thing I remember is seeing Mr. Deesia on the ground and Mur crying."  
  
"We were stunned," Remus added. They walked a bit behind Sirius and Muriel, and when they headed toward Ravenclaw tower the other marauders didn't follow.  
  
Lily hugged James hard before going up to bed. She was worried about Muriel, but it didn't seem that anyone knew any more than she did, and she was sure the boys would compare notes and figure out what happened. James would tell her about it later.  
  
When they heard her door close somewhere upstairs, James turned to Remus. "How much of that did you see?"  
  
Remus shook his head. "Enough. I missed the duel Mur must have had with her father. By the time I could open my eyes Severus was already talking. I think he asked her to marry him instead of Sirius."  
  
James was nodding. "So we heard." He rubbed his shoulder uncomfortably.  
  
"Sirius did that?" Remus asked. He looked over to Peter, who was lying on his side on the nearest couch, the ice pack over his eye.  
  
"I wanted him to give her a chance to decide for herself. He was hard to convince." James grimaced and drank some of the potion Madam Pomfrey had given him. "You didn't, by any chance, hear what she said to make him leave?"  
  
Remus looked down. "She said that two years ago that would have changed everything, but I don't think we should repeat it to Sirius."  
  
"Agreed," James said. Peter nodded as well. "And we can't mention any of this to Lily. She doesn't know Occlumency, and we were lucky she didn't accidentally ruin the engagement surprise." By the time Sirius entered, they had come up with plausible excuses for their injuries, which he was careful to memorize. Muriel hadn't wanted to talk much tonight, but soon enough she and Lily were going to want to know what had happened to them, and why they had gone back to the castle instead of meeting them in the forest. 


	22. Chapter 22 Unpleasant Encounters

Chapter 22 Unpleasant Encounters  
  
The Gryffindors didn't see Muriel again for two days. She decided to come to breakfast when classes resumed, but was careful to choose a seat far from the marauders. She wasn't looking forward to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, but was more concerned about Charms with the Slytherins and Divination with the Gryffindors. For the 10th time that morning, she gritted her teeth and told herself she WAS attending classes today. She couldn't afford another day made up entirely of tears.  
  
She had told Sirius about her father's attack and the imperious curse as he walked her back to her common room that night. She'd even told him that Severus had been the one to stop him. But when he asked if Severus had talked to her yet, she'd said no. It bothered her to lie to him, but she just wasn't ready to talk about it. Maybe she never would be.  
  
She had managed to get all her homework for this week done, as well as some major essays and projects, while she was stuck in her room. She walked slowly across the grounds to the greenhouses with Marisa. She'd told her the entire story, and right now, Marisa was the only person Muriel felt comfortable with. They were early, as Muriel had wanted to leave the hall before Sirius came looking for her.  
  
A shriek rang out from greenhouse two and the girls ran forward as a huge plant shattered a pane of glass, leaves snaking outward. They were horrified to see that one leafy arm was dangling Aurora Youngdahl by her ankle. As quickly as she could, Muriel cast a charm that she'd learned as a child. Her wand began to spout blue flame and she turned it on the plant, forcing it to release Aurora, who fell heavily to the ground.  
  
"Someone put an engorgement charm on my plant!" She shrieked, scrambling to her feet. Through the broken glass, Mur and Marisa could see that Aurora's plant took up the entire greenhouse. Muriel heard stifled laughter behind her and saw the marauders fleeing back into the castle. Aurora saw them too.  
  
"Relax, Youngdahl, it was just a prank."  
  
"A prank!? I could have been EATEN!" Muriel and Marisa exchanged a glance. The Hufflepuff was obviously irate. Her fair skin was red and blotchy and her usually immaculate hair was falling all over.  
  
"I'm sure they didn't know anyone was in there," Marisa started to explain.  
  
"I don't CARE if they knew I was in there, that was a rotten thing to do!"  
  
Professor Lowry had arrived, puffing as he skidded to a stop in the snow. He looked furious as Aurora explained what had happened to her plant, but when he turned his eyes accusingly to Muriel and Marisa, Aurora was forced to admit that if it weren't for them, she would probably be compost by now.  
  
The short Professor scratched his bald head and softened his gaze. "Well, ten points to Ravenclaw for each of you for your quick thinking." He turned back to Aurora. "Who would have done such a thing?" he asked. Aurora looked at Muriel, who was staring at the ground. She wasn't going to tell on the boys, and she knew Marisa wouldn't, but they couldn't stop Aurora if she was going to.  
  
"I saw some boys giggling up by the castle, but I don't have any proof who it was," Aurora said finally. Apparently they'd found a hiding place before Professor Lowry had come out of the castle, because he couldn't remember seeing them.  
  
While the Professor shrank the plant back to its natural size, Muriel repaired the broken glass. By now the rest of the class had arrived. They handed in their assignments, but the class was too wound up to get much of anything done. They spent the time listening to Aurora tell the story several times over. The only thing anyone learned was the spell Muriel had used to cut the plant's appendage and free Aurora. Just when they'd exhausted that topic, and Professor Lowry thought he was about to get his class back under control, Aurora caught sight of Muriel's ring, and every girl in the class crowded around her to see it. Needless to say this improved Muriel's mood greatly.  
  
Charms, however, did nothing to help her mood at all. When she and Marisa walked into the classroom, Macnair was glaring at her angrily, something he never did, at least, not to her. He pulled her away from her friend and forced her into the chair beside his. Severus was not in class, and the other Slytherins were looking at Macnair like he was nuts. They knew from experience that you just didn't push Muriel around. But Macnair was her friend, however distant he might be these days, and she let him take the seat beside her without complaint, knowing what this must be about.  
  
"Sev lost the Head Boy position over holiday because he was caught drinking in Hogsmeade. What do you know about it?" Macnair hissed angrily. Mur was shocked more that Severus would get caught than anything. The drinking she could understand.  
  
She forced herself to sound calm. "I wasn't there. I don't know anything."  
  
"You know why he was drinking." The boy was not going to leave it alone, and Muriel wasn't about to explain anything to him. "He must have tried to talk to you and you – "  
  
"Silencio," she whispered, her wand pointing at him under the desk. She spent the rest of the class period ignoring his furious glare. When the bell rang, she gathered up her things. Macnair didn't move. When she was ready to leave, she looked over at him, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Tell him I'm sorry," she whispered, not trusting her voice. His face softened, and he watched her leave the room in haste, shaking his head.  
  
In Divination, shortly before the bell rang, the Gryffindor girls surrounded her desk, led by Lily. Professor Averbeck, who was up for retirement in the next few years, had been continually late all term, which left them plenty of time to fuss over Muriel. When she looked through the crowd and caught Sirius' eye, the corners of her lips turned upward in an unintentional smirk.  
  
That was all the invitation he needed. He jumped up and came over. "So where'd you say you got that again?" he asked, loudly enough to stop the girls' giggling. She smiled up at him as Marisa hastily made room for him at their table. At this moment their professor arrived and the crowd around them quickly took their seats. Sirius and Muriel both thought Divination was a complete waste of time, however each had a good reason for not taking Arithmancy, so they'd stuck with it. It was a relatively easy class, after all.  
  
"You alright?" he whispered.  
  
"I feel a lot better now," she said, still smiling. "Aurora didn't tell on you, you know. You're lucky I went down early. She really could have been eaten by that plant!" She couldn't help but chuckle, however, remembering that the plants had no teeth, and Aurora could have been pulled out up to an hour later without sustaining any real damage. She wondered briefly if Sirius had known that when he hatched the plan.  
  
"Oh, they'd have found her a few minutes later, and she'd have been fine!" He took her hand and spent the rest of the class with his head on the desk, looking at her through half-closed eyes. Muriel tried to ignore her fiancé's thoughts, but provocative images kept flitting through her head, and she knew they weren't her own. She grinned down at her quill as she took notes.

* * *

Muriel was alarmed to find that the teachers were assigning still MORE homework this term than last. As a result, she and the marauders were to be found nearly every evening in the library. She was thankful to discover that James was decent at Potions, since she had to pass it with at least an E to be accepted into Auror training. She and Remus often sat comparing their mediocre essays to his and hoping he was right, since they didn't have time to look up the answers because of all their other homework. This continued until the end of January, when Mur accidentally picked up Sirius' essay instead.  
  
She noticed at once that it was at least half again as long as it needed to be. "Whose is this?" she asked.  
  
"It's mine!" He grabbed the essay and stuffed it into his bag hastily and went back to reading. Muriel, who'd managed to read part of it, was startled, and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You've been holding out on us!" She nudged Remus. "He's been letting us check our work against James' when he knew he was acing the class!"  
  
Remus snorted. "Sirius is NOT acing Potions!" He looked to his friend to explain.  
  
"Well, I do really well on the homework, but most of the grade is based on the actual potions we make, and I have such a fondness for destruction that mine tend to explode." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"More because you don't pay attention than because you don't know the correct procedures, obviously." She laughed, then. "Come on, fork it over," she said, holding out her hand and laughing. He passed the essay back to her as Lily joined them.  
  
"Hogsmeade trip next weekend," she exclaimed, holding up a sheet of parchment. "I've got to go put this up, but I thought you'd want to know." She ran back out, heading towards Gryffindor tower. Sirius and James exchanged a glance before James got up to follow her. He had been given Severus' badge shortly after Christmas, and Muriel figured he was supposed to be helping her with Head Boy and Head Girl duties.  
  
"Great!" Muriel was still looking at Sirius' essay as she spoke. "If I'm not mistaken, you two are overdue for a trip to Zonko's anyway." Sirius cleared his throat and she looked up.  
  
"Maybe you and Remus could pick me up some more fireworks. James and I were hoping to use the time to pack up the pieces of my bike and bring it back to the school so I could finish it before the end of the year. I think his parents are getting sick of having it scattered all over the garage." Remus got a funny look on his face, and so did Muriel.  
  
"What are you hiding?" she asked immediately. Sirius winced. Occlumency was hard, and protecting bits of information without her noticing was getting more and more difficult.  
  
"A secret that isn't mine to tell," he answered mysteriously. To his relief, she laughed.  
  
"Oh, I suppose everyone's entitled to one." She went back to the essay, making corrections to her own as she went. The essay was every bit as good as what Severus would have written, she couldn't help but notice.  
  
She'd done her best in the last month not to think about what had happened. He hadn't so much as looked at her, and the rest of Slytherin house was treating her very coldly as well. She'd heard one or two of them whispering, "Blood traitor," as she walked by. She responded by hexing them the next time she saw them, but no one had been able to prove it was her. They had said the same thing when she'd first been sorted into Ravenclaw, but back then Severus had cursed them all until they stopped. She couldn't blame him if he let them say it now. For all she knew, that's how he felt too.  
  
On the night of the full moon she sat alone in the library, thinking about Severus as her eyes stared uncomprehendingly at her Divination book. Macnair had sent her an owl not long ago and asked to meet up with her. Of course, he couldn't very well risk Severus seeing him, so he'd suggested the greenhouses. All he'd told her was that his friend missed her desperately. What could she say? She knew now that he wasn't going to be content with friendship, and that's all she could offer him. Macnair had left angry.  
  
She was surprised out of her thoughts when Jolina Avery sat down delicately at her table and cleared her throat. Muriel narrowed her eyes at the sight of the younger girl's self-satisfied smirk. An instant later, she threw her book hard onto the desk, hearing the thoughts behind what Jolina was about to say. She was already bristling, even before the Slytherin spoke.  
  
Jolina looked up smugly as Madam Pince clucked at them, then turned back to Muriel. "He was fantastic, you know. Pity you chose wrong," she whispered wickedly. She got up gingerly and made her way toward the door. Muriel managed to cast the necessary spell at her back before she dissolved into tears and ran from the library, leaving her books behind.  
  
Jolina approached Muriel several times in the next few months. All she did was stand in front of her and smirk, but Muriel knew why she was there. She took care to always cast the charm that was necessary to keep her best mate out of trouble, marveling at Jolina's stupidity for thinking she wouldn't.  
  
Several times Sirius found her crying quietly in the library after these encounters, but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Once Severus had come in, but he'd left again as soon as he saw her. She didn't think he'd even noticed she was crying, but from that day on, she never shed another tear over it. 


	23. Chapter 23 Another Howler

Chapter 23 Another Howler  
  
The Easter holiday came much too quickly for the seventh year students. Even James and Sirius hadn't had much time for pranks with all the homework, and the motorbike they were piecing together in the boys' dormitory. Quidditch games were suffering too. Most of the fifth and seventh year players were skipping practices, and James was furious. He was even more upset when Lily announced that she was going home for the Easter holiday.  
  
"James!" She had sounded very exasperated at breakfast. "My sister is getting married! I can't very well miss it!"  
  
"You said yourself that she's always mean to you when you go home!" James responded hotly. Sirius put a restraining hand on his arm, but it didn't seem to help.  
  
Lily stood abruptly. "She's still my sister, and my parents would kill me if I didn't go! Besides, it's only a few days, I'll be back Sunday night!" By this time, most of the Gryffindor table had turned around to look. Muriel and Marisa, sitting one table over, exchanged a worried glance. Muriel thought hard, then sent the thought to Lily, hoping that she was open minded enough, in spite of her anger, to hear it. She breathed a sigh of relief when Lily added, "But if you're so worried that she'll hurt my feelings you could always come with me!"  
  
"Thanks, Evans, that's a great idea. I think I will." James stood too, grinning victoriously.  
  
Lily looked flustered for a moment, then smiled. "Good, then it's settled." They headed out of the hall so James could pack as their friends sniggered loudly into their hands. At this moment, owl post arrived. Muriel was watching the boys laugh and didn't notice the red envelope that had landed in front of her until it was too late. She turned just as her father's voice boomed across the hall.  
  
_**"Muriel, you will come home immediately! Mrs. Black informed me last night that the fool boy you're engaged to was disowned from the family last summer and I will NOT have you associating with blood traitors. I've arranged for you to take your N.E.W.T.s at the house and I expect you and all your things at King's Cross this evening!"**_

The envelope tore itself to shreds before her eyes. She was a bit shocked, but recovered quickly when she heard heavy footfalls. She looked over in time to see Sirius running from the hall at top speed. She followed as the Slytherin table erupted with laughter. Severus made sure she was gone from the hall before he cast a silencing charm on the entire table and stalked out, careful to go the opposite direction.  
  
"Sirius, wait!" She didn't often use his given name, but he ignored her anyway, not even slowing down. Muriel saw him open the mirror ahead of her and followed. He hadn't lit the end of his wand, so she couldn't see anything, but she heard horrible explosions up ahead. When she found him, he was casually using his wand to blast large holes in the rock walls around him.  
  
"Sirius, stop!" She grabbed his wand and he turned to face her. His eyes glinted strangely, even with almost no light in the passageway. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
"It was bad enough that it happened, I didn't need the whole school to know about it," he said furiously.  
  
"He was trying to save face. When your mother told him, he had to make it look like he disapproved of us. Do you understand?"  
  
"WELL, YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!"  
  
"I didn't know that he would do this, and I didn't know that he ever spoke to your mother!" She was starting to get annoyed now. This was not her fault. "He's in a dangerous position. If he doesn't play the part perfectly, one side or the other will catch him!"  
  
"AND HOW MANY MORE FRIENDS WILL YOU SACRIFICE BEFORE THEY DO?" Sirius grabbed his wand and shoved it into his robe pocket. He turned back to the entrance to the castle. It occurred to him, when she didn't respond, that perhaps he'd gone too far, but he was too angry to care.  
  
"Impedimenta," Muriel said, stopping him in mid-stride. "Now you listen to me. You never told me they disowned you. All you said was that you weren't ever going back there." Her voice was low and dangerous, and Sirius felt his anger turning swiftly to worry. "I had nothing to do with that howler, and I'm sorry it hurt you, but it doesn't change anything. Papa already told you how he really feels, and you ought to know by now how I feel." She walked around to face him. Strands of hair had fallen out of his ponytail, and she pushed them out of his face, then stood on tip-toe to kiss him gently.  
  
When he could finally move, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. She was surprised when she felt his tears on her neck. "I knew Mother hated me, but I never thought Father would let her disown me. He just stood there. He never said a word." His breath was coming in gasps and Muriel was shocked. "I never told anyone, not even James." He sank down to the floor of the passageway and she sat beside him, her arms still around him. Slowly his breathing evened out. "I'm sorry," he said, when he trusted his voice again.  
  
"So am I. I had no idea." She stood up, and pulled him up after her. "Come on, let's go." She set off in the direction of Hogsmeade.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sirius asked quietly. It wasn't that he wanted to go back to the castle, only that he wasn't sure he was really up for an adventure just then.  
  
"We could both use a drink," she answered dryly.


	24. Chapter 24 Introduction To Firewhiskey

Chapter 24 Introduction to Fire Whiskey

Rating change to this chapter only. Expect R. This chapter can be skipped entirely. You won't have difficulty understanding the remainder of the story. Please, if you are underage, don't read it.

* * *

Muriel half-carried Sirius up the steps of the Hog's Head. She'd given her last galleons to the bartender in exchange for a room for the night. There was simply no way she was taking Sirius back to the castle in this state!  
  
"Mur? What time is it?" he mumbled, his head bobbing slightly as she lifted him up another step. She had to pause just to catch her breath enough to answer.  
  
"Two in the afternoon." She did her best not to sound annoyed, but honestly! She'd specifically asked him if he'd had fire whiskey before and he'd said yes. She'd assumed that meant he could hold it. Obviously she had been mistaken.  
  
She led him into the room and sat him down none too gently on the bed. He groaned. He watched morosely as she lit a fire and locked the door, tossing her robes over the chair at the writing desk. When she came back over to the bed, he was still sitting where she'd left him. He was coherent enough to notice the amused expression on her face as she helped him undress and tucked him under the covers.  
  
"This is not funny," he mumbled.  
  
"It's riotous! You can't hold your booze, Black," Mur smirked at him as she pushed his hair back out of his face, her hand much more gentle than her words. As she reached around him to pull a second pillow closer, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him.  
  
"But I CAN hold you," he said quickly. Muriel flailed about for a minute, then looked into his glinting eyes. They weren't nearly as muddled as they'd seemed a moment ago, and his voice wasn't at all slurred.  
  
"You sneaky bastard!" She exclaimed, tearing her wrist out of his grip. He let go easily, not wanting her to hurt herself. But she didn't move. Instead she folded her hands across his chest, rested her chin on them and smiled up at him. "Not drunk in the least, I suppose?" she asked, amused.  
  
"Sure I am. But I'm not useless." It was his turn to smirk at her. Apparently the firewhiskey had done the trick. He certainly didn't seem depressed anymore as he flung back the covers and pulled her to the side so she could climb under them. The fire had only begun to heat the room, and it was still chilly enough to warrant covers.  
  
"I don't think your being drunk has anything to do with your being useless," she teased, using the maddeningly superior tone that he remembered so well from their encounters as first years. He only smiled and shook his head before rolling over to kiss her.  
  
It was only an instant before the kiss he'd meant to give her turned into the kiss she wanted from him, and he felt his face grow hot. He scrambled a bit to make them more comfortable, and when she pulled back he was able to look into her eyes. He immediately looked away. His mother had told him, long before he was interested in girls, that there were those you could have and those you should wait for. You don't USE a girl like Muriel Deesia, not if you want to stay safely in one piece.  
  
But she put a hand to his chin and forced him to meet her eyes. She seemed to be breathing heavily for having only been kissed. That's when he realized just how close their bodies were, and he only in pants. He took a deep breath, feeling his pants tighten in spite of every effort not to let it get to him. It had been a long time.  
  
Muriel had a hand on his chest. Years of swinging a beater's club had filled Sirius out nicely from the scrawny boy he'd once been. How he'd managed to catch her on the stairs back then she didn't know. But of course, she'd been pretty little then, too.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked, noticing the far away expression in her eyes.  
  
"Just remembering what a git you were when we were young," she said quietly. She laughed a little. "When I figured out it was you who caught me on the stairs, I didn't understand. Then second year you came to find me after that prank, and I still didn't get it. And third year there was the block of ice, and fourth year you – "she stopped. Her lower lip was trembling. She closed her eyes to gather strength and he leaned over to brush his lips against hers. He'd known about her legilimens abilities for two years now, although they'd never really talked about it since the end of fifth year. But he was glad she knew. He wanted her to know how long he'd cared for her, even if he hadn't admitted it to himself at the time.  
  
"I should have known, then," she whispered as he pulled away. "I should have known fifth year when Wood made me dance with you and you nearly kissed me. I don't know how I didn't see it."  
  
Sirius saw that her eyes were wet with unshed tears, but it wasn't sadness that permeated the room. Without thinking, he reached toward her and unbuttoned her blouse slowly, hardly daring to look away from her eyes to see what he was revealing.  
  
He slid her shirt off her shoulders and was surprised when her bra went with it. He realized immediately that she had unclasped it. His confusion must have shown in his eyes because when he looked back up at her, she smiled a little and bit her lip. It was the same look that had been on her face when he'd first given her the engagement ring, and he felt a wash of excitement. She wanted this.  
  
His lips met hers then, more roughly than she expected. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close up against him. She could feel him through her skirt, and her face flushed all at once. She felt his hand at the small of her back, pulling down the zipper on the back of her skirt. A moment later it found its way to the floor next to her shirt, and she was looking up at Sirius, who had a very intense look in his eyes.  
  
She had somehow missed the part when their pants had disappeared, and her eyes fluttered closed as he pushed her legs apart with his. His lips found her neck, which had always made her forget where she was, and she sighed contentedly. This made his eyes search for hers. She inhaled as he began to push himself into her. Then he stopped, his eyes filled with confusion again.  
  
"Mur you're – I mean, you haven't ever – "He couldn't finish. She shook her head shyly, lowering her eyes to his chest. There was a long minute of silence. "I'll stop if you want me to," he whispered finally. Then she looked up at him. He couldn't place the look in her eyes, but he prayed that it wasn't regret.  
  
Muriel ran her hands up his chest and behind his head, burying her fingers in his fine hair. Then she pulled his lips back to hers. A moment later he thrust into her and she gasped against his lips, not expecting the pain. Sirius paused and spread his palm over her abdomen. A bluish glow shown around his fingers for an instant. "Better?"  
  
She meant to thank him. But when he shifted his weight to put his hand back on the bed he moved inside her. What came out was a breathy and surprised, "Ooh!"  
  
This earned her a dazzling smile, but she was much too distracted to return it. Looking back, she realized that this was the only time in her life that she'd ever thought about nothing at all. The rhythm of their movement and the feel of his lips made up her entire existence.  
  
She felt herself building toward something, though she wasn't sure what, and when it came, it tore moans from her throat that would have made her blush to hear. Not long afterward, Sirius felt his climax as well. He held himself over her, then, watching the rise and fall of her chest.  
  
"That was more than a pain blocking spell," she breathed. He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nope. The rest was all talent." For once, Muriel had no witty remark to combat his arrogance. They laughed together as he fell beside her and wrapped her in his arms. The last thing she felt before she fell asleep was his hand on her cheek.  
  
She awoke a few hours later in time to see Sirius roll out of bed. She listened to him run water for a shower. When he reappeared, towel around his waist and hair dripping onto his shoulders, she smiled at him.  
  
"You'll probably want a shower, too. Then we can go back downstairs for some dinner." It was still light outside, but the room seemed cold to Mur as she threw back the covers.  
  
"Gryffindors! Always thinking with their stomachs," she grumbled good- naturedly as she stepped into the shower.  
  
"Not always," he called as he tried to sort out their clothing. Muriel chuckled, but not loudly enough for him to hear.  
  
When she stepped out of the shower she had to stifle a shriek as several towels in the shape of puppies jumped and yapped at her heels. One of them hopped into her arms and nuzzled her. She shook her head and dropped it again. The towels chased her out of the bathroom, still sopping wet!  
  
"Sirius! I can't very well dry off if all the towels are barking at me!" she scolded as he laughed. He ended the charm and summoned a towel, wrapping it around her shoulders. She shivered and retreated toward the fireplace to dry off. He'd gathered her clothes and she dressed quickly, conscious of his eyes on her.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent wandering the streets of Hogsmeade. They kept their hoods up, lest they attract a professor's attention. Mur watched Sirius spend his last few sickles on dinner, and made sure to thank him as they walked back to the Hog's head. They'd paid for a night and decided that they might as well take advantage of it.  
  
As they walked, Mur felt the expected soreness creep through her, and she was grateful when they returned to the room and Sirius made no attempt toward intimacy. She laid her head on his chest and enjoyed the feel of his arms around her as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
The dream began so quickly that Muriel felt disoriented. She found herself sitting in the library, watching Jolina Avery approach her table. There was only silence as the younger girl's lips moved, but Mur remembered clearly what Jolina had come to tell her.  
  
The scene shifted abruptly and she found herself sitting on the windowsill of her dorm room, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts. That was odd. She'd never sat there before, but the view was beautiful. She was only two floors from the ground, and she could clearly see Severus studying near the bushes where they'd always sat after classes on fine days. He was talking with someone whose back was to Muriel. She couldn't tell who it was, but Severus looked upset. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, but she could see the hurt in her friend's eyes as the other boy turned toward the castle. Then she recognized him. Potter. She felt herself getting very angry at the self-satisfied smirk on Potter's face, but forced her eyes back to Severus, who was now sitting with his head in his hands. His book lay forgotten on the grass beside him. Then suddenly he looked up, right into her eyes, and she felt a shock of anger and pain.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath to calm herself. The window was dark now, and a late night chill had settled in the room. The fire had nearly died, and Muriel swallowed hard and made a decision. She reached for her wand, which she'd already used once that day to cast a contraceptive charm on herself.  
  
She steeled herself, then shifted until she could see Sirius. He didn't stir. She stunned him. In a few short moments they were both dressed. She levitated him out of the room, down the stairs and out into the street. It was a short walk to the Shrieking Shack, and then they took the passageway back to the castle.  
  
For once, Muriel didn't have to use her invisibility charm as she navigated the deserted castle corridors. She had to wake him briefly to get the password to Gryffindor tower, but she stunned him again quickly. The fat lady was so sleepy she never even opened her eyes. Moments later Muriel was tucking Sirius into his own bed.  
  
Tears began coursing down her cheeks as she pushed his hair gently off his face. But she had to do this. Taking a deep breath, she stood and pointed her wand at his head. "Obliviate," she whispered. 


	25. Chapter 25 Sev's Final Gift

Okay, I'm updating early for those of you who had to miss the last chapter - I don't want you to have to wait too long. This one's kind of short, but it's important.

* * *

Chapter 25 Sev's Final Gift  
  
Muriel stood apprehensively before the glaring goblin at Gringotts. She'd handed him the key to the Deesia vault, hoping against hope that her father hadn't already written to tell the bank that she'd been disowned for not coming home when ordered. It was a given that she would be, as he really did have to save face among his friends. She knew she should have been here a day sooner. The goblin frowned at her, if goblins could frown, and waddled away. He was gone several minutes, and when he returned he silently handed her a letter, which she read quickly.  
  
The goblin made no apology, and there was no sign of her key. She nodded to him resignedly and handed her father's letter back to him. But before she could turn to go, he handed her yet another letter. She read it as well, her brow furrowed as she tried to understand. Finally she finished and her face broke into a relieved grin. "Show me," she demanded.  
  
When she arrived back at Hogwarts, she went straight to the Great Hall. Lunch would be nearly over, but maybe she would find the person she wanted to talk to there. Severus was sitting at one end of the Slytherin table with Regalus Black and Macnair. Sirius was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table and he didn't look happy. It was a tough call for her, who she ought to speak with first. In the end she made her way to the Slytherins and sat down beside Macnair, who looked at her sideways, but didn't speak.  
  
"Sod off, Deesia. No one here wants to talk with you," Regalus said scathingly. Muriel was unfazed.  
  
"That doesn't mean no one wants to listen to me, Black," she replied dryly. He opened his mouth to contradict her, but Severus, who hadn't looked up, held up a hand to silence him. His mouth snapped shut abruptly. It was more encouragement than Muriel had expected.  
  
"I came over here to say thank you. You know what for, and you know how much it means to me." She waited, but received no acknowledgement, except a confused look from Macnair, and a silent nod from Regalus.  
  
She screwed up her courage and said the only other thing she'd wanted to tell him. "The date will be almost a year to the day from next Halloween. I'll send the note to your mother, since I don't know where you'll be by then. I hope -"  
  
"You expect him to attend your WEDDING?" Macnair asked incredulously, his voice just a bit too loud. Muriel could feel Sirius' attention snap to them from across the room. Obviously Macnair had finally been told exactly why Severus had been drinking at Christmas. For some reason this irked her.  
  
"No, Macnair, after the way YOU turned on me, I don't EXPECT anything from any of you," she replied heatedly, fingering her wand inside the pocket of her robes. The anger that emanated from her in that instant was too much for even Severus to block. But still he didn't meet her eyes, afraid of what she might see in his.  
  
"ME?" Macnair sputtered. "You think I'M the disloyal friend??!!" He was absolutely indignant, and for a moment Muriel couldn't help but think how like a Gryffindor he was behaving. So sure that he was in the right.  
  
"Do you think I didn't notice you laughing each time Jolina came to gloat to me, you ignorant prat?" she hissed. At this comment, Severus' head snapped up and he met her eyes. An instant later he was striding away and hauling Jolina Avery up from the table by her elbow, a furious expression on his face. Everyone left at the Slytherin table watched him drag her out of the hall. Then Mur turned back to Macnair.  
  
"When we leave here, I'm not going to be able to watch out for him, so you're going to have to do it. She's been trying to trap him in a marriage since he started with her in January." Mur knew she sounded bossy, but she also knew that Macnair would do just about anything for Severus. "Make sure that doesn't happen. For both their sakes." He nodded, dumbstruck. "Do you know the charm I mean?" she asked quickly, not sure if Severus would be coming back or not. When Macnair nodded again, she stood up.  
  
"Regalus, thank you again for whatever Severus talked you into with regards to Gringotts," she said formally. He nodded as well, surprised that the blood traitor still held so much sway at the Slytherin table.  
  
She'd just turned to go when he spoke up. "Have you told Sirius yet?" His voice sounded thin, as though he was afraid to ask.  
  
"No." She looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Sirius staring intently at her, and it made her blush horribly. When she thought her face had returned to a normal color, she turned back to Regalus. "You can tell him if you like."  
  
"No! I mean, I'll leave that to you. Just – ask him not to come over here. One scene is plenty. He can owl me or something." It was obvious to Muriel, then, how much Regalus liked his brother. More than anyone would have thought, considering how they complained about one another.  
  
"Alright. I'll thank you for him." She walked back over and kissed the younger boy on his forehead. "It will mean the world to him that you did this," she whispered, hoping Macnair didn't hear.  
  
"I'll expect an invitation," he whispered back, grinning.  
  
When Mur turned back toward Sirius, she nearly stopped walking. Remus had joined him. She'd thought Remus was home for the holiday. If he was still here, that meant he'd been in the room last night. She forced herself to keep walking towards them, in spite of the uncharacteristic glare that Remus had fixed her with.


	26. Chapter 26 Cursed Blessing

Chapter 26 Cursed Blessing  
  
"Spent the morning with the Slytherins, Mur?" Remus asked tersely as she sat down. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and set it on the table beside her, knowing that it was a petty and thinly veiled threat. Then she ignored him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked Sirius, praying that Remus hadn't already told him something.  
  
"Fine." He sounded depressed, and she reminded herself that he ought to, since she'd made him forget the day that had cheered him up. He'd looked back down at his food, but Remus was still staring at her angrily, so she decided to answer his question instead.  
  
"I spent the morning at Gringotts. I'd hoped to get there before Papa officially disowned me, but I didn't make it in time." She forced a wry grin on her face as Remus began to look uncomfortable. It's difficult to be angry with someone when you think they haven't a knut to their name.  
  
Sirius looked up ruefully. "I've been thinking about that all day. I was – er – I mean, when my mother disowned me, she took my vault key, but I thought we'd be alright as long as you – "  
  
He didn't finish, and he didn't need to. Muriel knew exactly where he was headed with that thought. She would have been thinking the same thing. Unfortunately the goblins had confiscated her key as well. She grabbed a piece of bread and buttered it thoughtfully as the boys sat, silent.  
  
"How the bloody hell are we going to live?" Sirius whispered finally. "There has never been a Mrs. Black who had to work for a living, and I'll be DAMNED IF – "his voice was rising dangerously, but at a sharp look from Mur, he shut his mouth. There were still a few Slytherins in the great hall who would enjoy carrying this tale back to his mother.  
  
She pulled an envelope out of her pocket, as he gulped down a glass of water and set it down heavily on the table. "I think we're going to live quite well, actually. Besides, you know I'm going into auror training as soon as we leave here."  
  
He ignored that last comment as he reached distrustfully for the letter. She'd said she hadn't made it to the bank in time to arrange anything. And yes, he remembered that she wanted to be an auror, but working because you wanted to and working because you had to were two different things entirely, in his mind.  
  
All thought on that front ceased, however, as he unfolded the parchment and began to read.

* * *

Dear Miss Deesia,  
  
We are writing to inform you that a vault was opened in your name at Gringotts, London yesterday. Below you will find pertinent information regarding your funds. You should also find two keys enclosed. We were given to understand that the account will be shared with Mr. Sirius Black and made a joint account when your wedding takes place.  
  
We at Gringotts wish you well, and hope we can continue to serve you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Snalkmoth  
Head Goblin  
  
Deposit 8:12 AM 3,000,000 galleons, 4,682 sickles  
  
Deposit 8:19 AM 652,000 galleons, 2,198 sickles  
  
Total on account: 3,652,000 galleons, 6,880 sickles

* * *

"Sweet Merlin," he whispered. "That's enough to live on all our lives. Where'd it come from?" Sirius reread the letter, hardly daring to believe its contents. Remus, reading over his friend's shoulder, didn't look quite so angry with Mur anymore, though he seemed decidedly uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat.  
  
"Our parents' vaults, I would say. It's probably less than a quarter what your actual inheritance would have been, but I think Regalus has been exceedingly generous." His eyes snapped up from the paper to meet hers, disbelief etched all over his face.  
  
"My brother has no spine, Mur," he said, shaking his head. "There's no way he'd dare to defy my parents and do something like this."  
  
"Well, Papa doesn't even have 3 million galleons in our account, so I can only imagine it came from yours. And Regalus may not have thought of it himself, but with the right person pushing him, I think you'll find he has enough spine to stand up to your parents."  
  
"But wouldn't your father have given himself away by opening this account? I mean, Malfoy is still on the governing board at the bank. Surely he'd be watching for something like this."  
  
Muriel stayed silent for a moment. She'd hoped not to have to go into who exactly had suggested this to Regalus. She was pretty sure that Sirius wasn't going to take the news well.  
  
"You're right," she admitted finally. "Papa couldn't have done it. But there is one other person who has a key to the Deesia family vault."  
  
Remus figured it out first and his mouth dropped open. Almost without thinking, he put a silencing charm on his friend, keeping his wand under the table. It occurred to him that Muriel was starting to rub off on him, but he resisted the urge to smirk at that thought as Sirius stood abruptly and threw the paper onto the table.  
  
Muriel closed her eyes as he opened his mouth to say something she imagined would be nothing short of offensive. An instant later, Sirius realized that Remus must have hexed him. He picked up his empty water glass and shattered it on the floor before stomping out of the great hall, his loud footsteps making up for the failure of his voice.  
  
Thankfully Regalus and Macnair had left beforehand. She would hate to think that Regalus believed Sirius wasn't grateful. He WAS grateful to his brother. But he was not capable of being grateful to Severus. Muriel had expected that it would be that way, and she wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Thanks, Moony," she whispered, refolding the letter and putting Sirius' key in her pocket with her own. She caught his eye, only to find that some of his anger had been rekindled.  
  
"I think that earned me some answers, Mur," he said quietly. She nodded.  
  
"Up for a walk?" They ended up behind the greenhouses, a place that Muriel had come to associate with forgiveness, and Merlin knew she felt the need for that now.  
  
"Have you ever made a choice because it was the only choice you COULD make, even though you knew it was wrong?" she asked finally, breaking the silence. She sat against the glass wall, staring into the woods.  
  
"No. But I've watched you do it more times than I can count." Remus answered dryly, throwing himself onto the grass with a dull thump. Hadn't her use of the Cruciatus curse on Severus in their 6th year been the same thing?  
  
She laughed humorlessly at this. "I can't tell you what I erased from his memory, Remus, it would defeat the purpose. Just know that I did what I thought was best."  
  
"Best for Sirius or best for you?" he asked wisely. She didn't answer, so he added another option. "Or best for Severus?" It wouldn't have mattered what tone of voice he'd used. Even the most gentle voice in the world would have made that sound like an accusation.  
  
She jumped up with her wand in her hand before he could react. "I ought to throw you in the nearest patch of devil's snare!" she exclaimed angrily. Remus only looked up at her mildly until she sat back down, the flush leaving her face slowly. She'd never seen devil's snare in the forbidden forest anyway.  
  
"I saw you crying," he said finally. This was never a good thing to admit to Muriel, but for once it had bearing on the topic. "Whatever it was must have hurt you as much as him." His shoulders tensed even as she relaxed. "I guess I'll just have to trust you," he finished. He knew that if he pushed it, he'd be getting a memory charm as well. She nodded.  
  
"Let's go find him, Remus. I don't want him to hurt himself."  
  
Remus was inclined to think that Sirius was a lot more likely to hurt Severus than himself. He had never shared the arrogant outlook that seemed second nature to Sirius and James, but he understood it very well, having lived with them for the better part of seven years. And accepting that Severus had managed to provide for both Sirius and Muriel was NOT going to come easily to Sirius Black, no matter whose money it had originally been. 


	27. Chapter 27 Learning Humility

Chapter 27 - Learning Humility  
  
Remus ran up to his dormitory while Mur waited uncomfortably in the Gryffindor common room. He reappeared with a rather tattered looking piece of parchment with little moving dots all over it. Mur couldn't help but be impressed.  
  
"Wicked! Where is he?"  
  
Remus pointed to the lower corner where a little dot labeled 'Sirius Black' was standing still in the same room as a pacing dot labeled 'Argus Filch.' "He's been caught," Remus said, unnecessarily.  
  
"I am not above obliviating the caretaker," Mur said as they headed toward Filch's office. Remus just shook his head. Knowing Muriel, she wasn't above hexing Dumbledore, either, but he kept his thoughts to himself.  
  
"- ought to hang you from your ankles in the dungeons until you squeal – " they heard Filch's tirade as they turned the corner, and both stifled a chuckle, though it wasn't any laughing matter. Muriel was sure that the only reason Sirius wasn't screaming back at the irate squib was that he was still under the silencing charm.  
  
The office door was open, and she stuck her head around the corner. Filch was pacing in front of his fireplace while Sirius sat opposite his desk, looking murderous. Neither one noticed her. She pulled her head back to confer with Remus.  
  
"Maverick taught me an illusion charm that might just work," she whispered. Of course, he'd only ever owled her instructions, and she'd never really bothered to practice it, but surely she could make do. Remus was still shaking his head, but he agreed to help. She stuck her head back around the doorframe, ignoring Filch's continuing rants.  
  
"Illuseoures Warrington," she muttered. Sirius noticed the head in the fireplace before Filch did, but he didn't move.  
  
"FILCH!" Warrington's slightly disproportionate head hollered, sounding a lot like Remus. The surprised caretaker didn't seem to notice anything odd, however, as he jumped and turned to the fireplace.  
  
"Peeves has broken half the vials of dreamless sleep potion that I've been saving for Madam Pomfrey! Find the Bloody Baron and get down here now!" the illusion barked. Filch didn't even look at Sirius as he strode out the door, far before Muriel was ready for him. She didn't have time to remove the illusion and cast an invisibility charm before he was upon them.  
  
He snarled angrily as Remus wiped the map and looked up sheepishly. Mur thought fast. "Sorry, Sir," she began, "but Professor Tantry says Peeves has been in his office, too. He sent us from detention to come and get you."  
  
This was a good enough story to explain their presence, but it didn't explain the guilty look that lingered on Remus' face as he tried to thrust the map into his pocket. An instant later Filch had snatched the map, given them each detention, and strode angrily away.  
  
"Well, that could have gone better," Remus said dryly. Muriel didn't answer. Her eyes were already glued to Sirius, who was standing silently in the doorway, a resigned expression on his face.  
  
"Finite Incantum," Muriel whispered, hardly daring to meet his eyes. He still didn't speak.  
  
Remus decided that they had best settle this between themselves. He turned to go. "Hang on, Moony. I want an explanation for that silencing charm." Remus was relatively sure that Sirius had never used that tone of voice with him before. It sounded like he was talking to Snape.  
  
"I know you too well," Remus replied mildly, turning back to him. "You would have said something that one of those stinking Slytherins would have reported to your mother, and it would have made you even angrier."  
  
"He's right, Sirius, and what if one of them had told Regalus? You don't want him to think we don't appreciate what he did." Muriel was also using a voice Remus had never heard her use. She was pleading.  
  
It seemed this was not lost on Sirius, who closed his eyes briefly before replying. "You're right."  
  
They walked sullenly back to the Gryffindor common room. When they arrived, Muriel was surprised to see that the younger students vacated the best chairs by the fire for them. She'd thought that sort of thing only happened in the Slytherin common room. The Ravenclaws never did any such thing, and she couldn't imagine the Hufflepuffs doing it either. Perhaps Gryffindors and Slytherins were more alike than anyone cared to admit.  
  
She pondered this as Remus dropped into a chair that looked like it was made for him. Sirius sat down a little less dramatically, for once, and looked up at Mur. She couldn't bring herself to smile, although for her the news of their new bank vault had brought nothing but relief.  
  
It was an uncomfortable moment. Finally Sirius held out a hand and she took it, sinking onto the couch beside him and letting him wrap his arms around her. She blushed a little as he leaned back, pulling her with him. It was going to be so hard not to remember last night every time he held her. "Looks like it's going to be alright, Mur," he whispered.  
  
Then she smiled and sat up to look at him. "It's going to be better than alright. It's going to be perfect." She saw his eyes darken and smiled even more. "Not because of the money, Sirius. Because of you."  
  
He looked remarkably confused for such an independent person. With a quick glance at his lips, she leaned over slowly and kissed him. What she'd meant to be reassuring quickly became something more. It occurred to her briefly that she was going to have to keep a close watch on that in the future.  
  
She lost herself in his soft lips as his hand came up to caress her cheek. Neither of them knew how long it had been when they heard Remus coughing in anything but a discreet manner. Presumably they'd missed the less obnoxious attempts to alert them. They pulled apart to see James and Lily smirking at them indecently from the portrait hole.  
  
Mur expected Sirius to get up and greet his friend, but he didn't move. A slow, familiar grin was spreading across his face as James started shaking his head. "You're in our chair, Padfoot," James accused playfully.  
  
"Go find your own place to snog," Sirius responded. Without another word, he pulled Muriel back toward him. Before he kissed her again, he did manage to look over her shoulder and catch his best mate's eye. "Oh, and congratulations," he said quickly.  
  
This earned him some well-deserved time out of the spotlight while everyone in the common room fussed over Lily's new engagement ring. Everyone but Muriel, of course, who was quite content to spend the rest of the evening in Sirius' arms. Lily could come over and show her the ring later.  
  
It was much later, when the common room had cleared and Remus had stoked the fire at least twice, that the marauders finally started a hushed conversation again. Remus sat back down, looking at Peter, who'd arrived in silence and pulled over a chair, sensing his friends' melancholy. "Come over here, Wormtail, I need someone to snog," Remus whispered, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.  
  
Sirius had fallen asleep. He awoke when Mur lifted her head from his shoulder and started to shake with silent laughter. James and Lily, on the other side of the fire, giggled with their hands over their mouths as Peter scowled. Muriel was the first to recover. In spite of his joking, she knew how Remus must feel. She walked over to kneel before his chair.  
  
Before anyone could speak, she pressed her lips to his. It was a chaste kiss, but she knew it would work. She formed the words in her mind.  
  
"You're too good hearted for a dark witch like me, Remus. But there will be someone. Don't give up until you find her, and when you find her, don't ever give her up."  
  
Then she pulled away, smirking at his wide eyes. "Don't forget," she whispered. He nodded, then cast a fearful glance at Sirius, who was watching with an amused expression. The rest of the night was spent talking of weddings and job offers. Lily and James intended to be married right away, but Sirius and Muriel were going to wait until she finished Auror training. No one commented when Mur told them she wasn't joining the Order of the Phoenix with them, though Lily looked worried.  
  
"I've taken orders from Dumbledore for 7 years. I'll fight the way I want to fight from now on," she whispered. Sirius was the only one who nodded in understanding.  
  
He walked her back to Ravenclaw tower in silence, but took her hand when she turned toward the portrait. "Thanks for looking after Remus," he said quietly. There was no trace of anger, but she had known there wouldn't be.  
  
"He's a good person. Probably a better friend than I deserve." Sirius nodded. "Good night," she whispered.  
  
"G'Night." Sirius watched her disappear behind the portrait. He took his time going back to the common room. Things were certainly going to be different come June, but he was ready. With that girl on his side, there was nothing in the world he couldn't face. He smiled and shook his head. Thank Merlin he'd turned her head into a pumpkin all those years ago.

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it. The end of the school days for the marauders. I've got a short epilogue coming to this story, which I'm posting with this because it took me so long to get this chapter up. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I've really enjoyed hearing your comments, and trying to fix all the grammar mistakes you've caught for me, though I hope there haven't been too many. Thanks again! - Brandy 


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Muriel left St. Mungo's hurriedly, long after the sun went down. Sirius had expected her to look at a house today that they were thinking of buying, but she was too late. With the wedding less than six months away, he was starting to get nervous about finding them a place of their own. She left by the visitor's entrance, thinking a walk might clear her head. Aunt Rosa had fallen ill so suddenly, and Muriel worried about her a lot. She walked past a filthy alley and a sudden movement caught her eye. She heard footsteps.  
  
She peered down the dark street and quickly cast a vision enhancement charm on herself. Now she could make out shapes, a man dressed in muggle clothing hurrying away from a tall, thin man in robes. She saw a small glint of light reflecting from the man's wand. Without another thought, she pulled out her own wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she shouted. The robed figure flew backward, and she summoned his wand before it hit the ground. It changed direction in midair and flew into her hand as she ran forward. The man was trying to get up, so she bound him and cautiously reached out a hand to remove his mask. He struggled violently as she pulled the mask away from his face.  
  
"No," she whispered, her eyes widening. She took his left hand and violently pushed back the sleeve of his robe to reveal the dark mark, black and harsh on his pale skin.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, throwing his arm back at him in rage.  
  
"MURIEL?" Someone was shouting at her, and she thought the voice sounded familiar. She stared at the man before her for a second more, taking in all the thoughts that were flying out of his mind and into hers. "MURIEL?" Her father was calling to her from the street. He and the Auror named Harrington were running toward them.  
  
"Go. Just go!" she whispered, releasing the bound Death Eater.  
  
"Mur, you can't. If you let me go - " He was whispering desperately, and her father was coming closer. She threw him his wand and pointed hers at him.  
  
"GO NOW!" she screamed. He vanished with a loud CRACK as her father reached her.

* * *

AN: You've just read the end of the beginning. It is also the beginning of the end. Now you have a choice. If you've been reading all my stories in order, you'll want to continue to do so. (Short break from Mur and Sirius coming up.) But when you get to the 11th story, you will discover that there are 2 VERSIONS! You can decide which version to read (or which to read first, if you plan to read both). You see, I don't actually know the nature of the veil. It's my personal opinion that Sirius can be brought back through, but I could be wrong. Hence I wrote two stories:  
  
11 Sorting Things Out (If you've already read this one, you should know that several new scenes/chapters have been added, and they're really fun ones! I hope you'll run through it again so you don't miss them!) 

and

11 The Alternate Nature of the Veil (The story of Muriel's return, and how she lives her life if she can't have Sirius.)  
  
Thanks again to all of you who read and reviewed. This has really helped me to get up the guts to write my own stuff, which I'll get back to as soon as I'm done with all this!


End file.
